Season 6: Teen Titans Episodes 1 to 45
by Hitomi Echo
Summary: The Titans Return from Tokyo to be suddenly faced with new villians, old foes, and unwelcome reunions. When they need each other most, the tension adds up and can hardly hold on to each other. Will the titans survive this? Season six answers. it. all. R
1. Epi 1 DayMare

Okay, so sorry about not re-doing this sooner… I'm sorry if my first attempt at the "series" for teen titans was a little rough… Oh, who am I kidding it was awful!

So- Here's the remake of that first pathetic excuse for a start of the 6th season!

Hope you guys find this one actually interesting and longer! MUCH LONGER!!!

So, Episode one- Commence!

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans, or the theme song, blah blah blah blah blahhhh…. Whatever… * turns- SNIFF! *

* * *

Beastboy stretched as he and the other Titans stepped back into the tower. He let out a content sigh and put his hands up in the air in that 'home again, home again' manner.

"Finally back to the little city… Compared to Tokyo, that's for sure." Beastboy smiled at his friends and Cyborg laughed, then wiped a tear away.

"I'm going to miss all those kind chefs who made me that food, ahhhhhh… That was MY kinda heaven y'all!"

Everybody laughed at Cy's comment and Robin smiled brightly; he had been doing a lot of that lately, and it still confused the others.

"Since we're back from vacation, we'll have to go back to fighting; but one thing's for sure…" He trailed off and everyone looked up.

"And what might that be?"

He looked up and smiled.

"We are definitely taking vacations every year from now on."

Beastboy and Cy pumped their fists in the air with hoots of enthusiasm and Raven laughed softly.

"I'm going to go unpack… See you guys later." She left the room, her bags floating behind her and Starfire nodded, letting go of Robin's hand.

"Yes, I should probably do the 'un-packing' and then do the seeing of you later, correct? Goodbye friends!" She turned to Robin quickly, and he smiled as she leaned in and kissed him quickly, "Mmm… See you later."

She skipped off and he rubbed his neck, hauling his stuff over his shoulder, laughing at the expressions of Cy and BB.

"You guys saw it twice now… You'll be seeing it for a long time, so get used to it." He walked out of the room, whistling softly and Cyborg shook his head as he and Beastboy picked up their stuff, walking out to go do the same as the others.

* * *

**Robin's P.O.V.**

I stepped into my room, the door shutting behind me, the sound of the gentle whoosh, and then click, signifying that the door was shut. I sighed as I breathed in the scent of what I had been deprived of for so long. I set my suitcase on my neatly made bed, and thanked God that no fan girls had somehow broken in and stolen anything.

I pulled out some hangers from my closet and hung each of my uniforms up neatly, then put my boots back in their spots, hanging each of my utility belts in the exact way I used to. I stepped away, and then nodded as I shut my closet door.

I pulled out my hair gel, toothpaste, shampoo, and every other bathroom item I had brought along and stepped into my personal bathroom, placing everything in their correct spots.

After that was all finished I pulled out the last two items in my suitcase; my camera and my photo album, which was labeled "First Titan Vacation".

Over the course of two weeks, all of those pages had been filled.

I opened the book, and smiled at all of the not-so-far-gone memories I saw. I scanned through the pictures, laughing at some of the stranger ones, like the one where Beastboy and Cyborg had fallen asleep and were holding each other.

I felt my lips curl upwards as I saw a picture that Cyborg had taken without the two occupants of that moment knowing; Raven was sitting on a chair, obviously petting Beastboy in his cat form, and was giving his sleeping form a kiss on the nose, and the next picture was of Beastboy licking her cheek, still in his cat form.

Raven's mouth had a smile evident and it was obvious she was laughing, and I couldn't help but chuckle. My eyes stopped their quick-scans of the photographs, and stared at the one of Star and me.

We were sitting on the roof of one of the buildings, watching the sunset, and it was windy that day; I remember that day clearly, it was the day after we had shared our first kiss…

* * *

_**FLASHBACK…**_

_Starfire flew through the air, her hair flowing in the wind, the sun causing it to shimmer brighter than it's own glow. Her eyes burned intensely, full of child-like wonder and blithe impulsiveness. _

_She twirled down to the roof next to me and I smiled at her as she sat down, her hair still flying, her eyes sparkling beautifully, and her tanned cheeks slightly flushed from her happiness._

"_Robin isn't it beautiful?"_

_I smiled as I looked out at the sun. The clouds seemed to dance as the stars began to charm the skies, and I looked back over to the beauty next to me._

"_Yeah, Star; just like you." I smiled as she giggled softly, smiling girlishly at me._

_Yes, I knew we were complete opposites; but she brought the side of me out that I held in… The frivolous, lighthearted side that used to be just like me when my parents were still alive. The side of me that didn't resemble __**me**__… _

_It resembled __**her**__._

_I turned to her and beckoned her over and she smiled, instantaneously moving closer, and snuggling her head in the crock of my neck. I put my arm around her, holding her closer. _

"_Robin… Why do you care about me?"_

_I turned to her, and she was looking at me with a strange look, one I've never seen before._

"_Why do you ask that?"_

"_Because… There are countless other girls you could be with, and I am just wondering why you have selected someone like me to be yours."_

_I looked up in thought, and then looked down._

"_I really do not know… And that's what I love about it all," I turned to smile at her and she was seriously confused, "you're like an angel, Star. You're MY angel, and you always have been. When I hold you all I can sense is you; it's like only you exist. You're beautiful, smart, fun, and you bring out things in me I wanted back so badly, but I didn't think I could. You persisted on me, and you kept me going. There are so many reasons why I care… But none can really sum up to it all. You're truly unique, and so unlike me, it's like… You're my balance; and when I first got to know how exuberant you are… Well I just knew that this was how I felt; there is no reason. It just…" _

_I leaned my head onto her shoulder, and she laid her head on mine, and I know that it probably would look awkward, but it was so comfortable, I didn't care._

"…_Is, Star. It just is." I looked up at her, lifting my head and she smiled, once again leaning her head down on my shoulder and I put a hand around her, stroking her hair gently, and I sighed, not hearing the soft click not too far away…_

END FLASHBACK…

* * *

**Back to Robin's P.O.V.**

I smiled as I closed the photo album, placing it in my bottom dresser where it would be safe, along with my camera, and then I pulled a picture out of my belt, grabbing a frame and placing it gently inside.

I put the frame on my bedside table, where I would see it every morning; it was a picture of Starfire with her hair curled, with a side-parting that fell over her eye, and black eyeliner that made her eyes burn, lip gloss highlighting the beautiful sun-kissed color of her soft lips, and a bronzing blush on her cheeks.

She wore a beige dress with brown stones accenting the top. It was a strapless, and it hugged her every curve, and the picture went down to her hips. She was holding some of her hair in her hand, with that hand on her cheek, an awe-inspiring smile on her face, and the rest of her hair blowing slightly in the wind.

I broke my gaze away from the beautiful picture, and turned my attention to the persistent knocking on my door. I pressed a button on my padlock, and the door opened, revealing Beastboy.

"Dude; somebody got in here and put something in Star's room- you've gotta check it out!" He dashed down the hall, and I raised an eyebrow, following after him.

I stepped into line of view of Starfire staring at metal box on her circular bed. I stepped into the room, putting a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up from the note, and she looked frightened.

"It… Is for you."

My eyes widened as I saw the piece of paper had the words "To Robin" scrawled over a million times.

I saw that the only thing obstructing the perfect shaped rectangular prism was a handprint scanner. I pulled off my glove slowly, placed my hand on the scanner, and it immediately began to glow, a beam going across my palm.

The lights went out a needle stuck into my finger, causing some of my blood to go onto the scanner. I retracted the offended appendage, rubbing it softly.

"Ow! Piece a…"

It suddenly spoke, and we all went wide-eyed.

"**BLOOD SAMPLE AQUIRED. SCANNING… FINISHED. CONCLUSION; D.R.G. ALSO KNOWN AS ROBIN; LEADER OF TEEN TITANS, LOVE INTEREST TO 'STARFIRE', BEST FRIENDS TO; RAVEN, CYBORG, AND THAT GREEN KID. OPENING CONTENTS…"**

Beastboy crossed his arms.

" 'That green kid'?! I have a name!!…. Whoa, wait, what does D.R.G. mean?"

My eyes widened with fear and I turned, my voice loud and forceful.

"That is on a need-to-know basis… And you don't need to know."

Beastboy nodded, giving a nervous smile and thumbs up.

"O-okay dude…"

"Look!" We all turned, hearing Starfire's call, and the box was floating in the air, and it began to open, revealing nothing, but glowing circuitry. Cyborg looked at it oddly, and began scanning the metallic box.

" It's nothing but circuits; and they're all directed on some kind of D.N.A. sample, but I can't get it quite right…"

I ignored him, stepping closer to the open rectangle. I saw that it had a circular shape that was hollowed out. I then looked on the inside corner and almost shrieked, and everybody jumped as I yelled.

"Get this thing out of here!" I backed away, and for some reason it started to follow me, and everyone became confused.

"It… Took a liking to you?"

I shook my head, almost shaking, and I was pale all over, eyes wide as saucers.

"NO! That's not funny! The initials inside; they have something to do with the Jok-" I stopped mid-name as the box darted towards me, and I screamed.

"THE JOKER!"

The rectangle closed around my head, then more metal walls came out the sides, encasing my arms, legs, and whole body. The lights inside began to glow ominously.

"AAAAUUUGHHH!!!!" The electrical surges went through my skin and into my body, and I felt as though I was being burned alive. I couldn't hear the screams of the others trying to call out to me; all I felt was that I was blacking out.

And I did.

* * *

(A/N:If I didn't put the right words into the intro, tough; its my remake ha-ha… now go on, keep going…)

**WHEN THERE'S TROUBLE YOU KNOW WHO TO CALL!!! **

**TEEN TITANS!**

**AND BELIEVE ME THEY HAVE SEEN IT ALL!!!**

**TEEN TITANS!**

**THEY WON'T STOP TILL THE JOB GETS DONE!**

**THEY WON'T STOP TILL THEY HAVE WON!**

**AND YOU KNOW THAT THEY HAVE IT UNDER CONTROL!!!**

**TEEN TITANS!!!**

**FROM THEIR TOWER THEY CAN SEE IT ALL!**

**TEEN TITANS!**

**THEY ARE ALWAYS ON PATROL!**

**TEEN TITANS!**

**WHEN THE CITY IS UNDER ATTACK- YOW!**

**YOU CAN KNOW THAT THEY'VE GOT YOUR BACK-POW!**

**AND THEY ARE OUT THERE TO STOP IT ALL-AYE!**

**TEEN TITANS- GO!!!!**

**ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, GO, TEEN TITANS!!!**

* * *

**Still Robin's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes and then screwed them shut as I felt a bursting throbbing pulsate inside my skull.

"Ahhh, Oww… Alright that hurts a lot…" I looked around and stood.

…Why was I on the beach?

I looked down at myself, and saw that I was still wearing my regular uniform.

I stood, dusting the sand off of my legs. I looked up; the sun was shining, the city was all here; at least I'm not dead.

I pulled out my communicator and tried to contact the tower, and I eventually got through transmissions.

"Hello?" Beastboy's face came on to the screen and then he raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

"So, you're crawling back here, huh?"

I gave him a confused look and he scowled.

"Oh, please! After what you did to Star, we aren't giving you another chance. She's STILL in the medical bay, Robin. I think that you were giving US the hint… NOT the other way AROUND!"

I looked both ways to see if there was anyone else peering over my shoulder blocking my face out that might look like me; but I was isolated.

"Uh… What did I do, B?"

Beastboy's face went sour and he pursed his lips together.

"Don't call me that; and if you call ever again, or try to come back here, I swear, me, Cy, and Raven will keep our promise."

"What promise?" Now I was really confused as Beastboy's eyes burned with rage as he leaned in closer.

"WE; yeah, PLURAL… Will burn you so badly you can't move with Cy's sonic cannon, rip your skin so your muscles are exposed by me, and then we will crush you with the heaviest thing available; courtesy of Rae. Now…" He glowered again, "Go. Away. Or. DIE!"

The transmission ended and I almost broke down; this had to be a dream of some kind; some sick, sick dream, I mean… I would NEVER hurt Star!!….

…Or would I?

I put my head in my hands, so confused, wondering what I did to her… The MED bay? STILL in the med bay? WHAT did I DO?!

"What is going on?" I whispered quietly at first, and then yelled to the skies.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" I shook my head when my only response was silence, and the slight lapping of the ocean. I started walking towards town, and as I walked through town, everybody cleared a path for me.

Oh, and I don't mean one of those "WE LOVE YOU" things…

They were scared. Out of their MINDS.

How do I know? Well…

Let's just say that, normally, pre-teen girls don't jump into garbage cans when I pass by.

I pulled out my communicator as it buzzed. I flipped open the screen, pressing a button to let the transmission through.

"Hello?" I spoke, but it was black static at first, but then I realized it was purposeful as a sickening laugh came through the speaker, and my eyes narrowed.

"Joker! What do you want?!"

A pair of eyes appeared in the static, and they seemed entertained.

"Me? What do I want? Just to have a little FUN with batsy's old sidekick!" He began laughing again and I fought the urge to scream at him.

"Why do the titans hate me?! What did you do; or what did you make me do!"

The Joker stopped laughing and the eyes looked up at me.

"Me? Oh, the titans hate you because you stabbed Starfire in the heart 5 times, slashed her arms and waist, then cut her legs, and cut an 'R' shape into each of her cheeks; WHILE she was awake. It wasn't what I did or made you do; its what YOU did on your own."

I was speechless. I couldn't have done that. Impossible; I l… I care about her too much. I became angry out of my shock.

"I DID WHAT?!?! TALK JOKER!!" I screamed at the maniac and he laughed again

"You're actually not awake, boy. Truthfully, you're asleep, lying on the floor in you're girlfriend's room in a metal box while your little friends are trying to get you out. You see; this box is just a little gift I made for you; you're not moving at all, you're living a virtual nightmare…"

He chuckled as he dawned on his words.

"Actually, it would more or less be a DAYMare! Ahahahaha! And you have no clue how to ESCAPE of this machine- so the longer you are in here, the worse things will get for YOU… And you will stay here until this world is complete! Ha-ha!"

I shook my head and was still angry.

"That doesn't explain why everyone is afraid of me here!"

The Joker's eyes twinkled, and I could hear him clap his hands together.

"Actually, it makes perrrfect sense! You see; this is DayMare, the world where your life is the exact OPPOSITE of what it really is. They love you in reality…"

His eyes narrowed in a matter-of-fact manner.

"… They hate you here. You love your girlfriend there… And you still do here, might I add… But you somehow ended up doing something awful, unimaginable to her that you would never do."

I growled.

"So I'm stuck in a virtual reality where everything is opposite… Wait, then how are you sending me transmission?!"

The lights turned on and I almost shuddered at the Joker's creepy face.

"I made it; so I obviously made a way to get into that spiky-haired head of yours to talk to you. Isn't that wonderful, Robbie? Oh, speaking of that little nickname; your girlfriend is waiting for you…"

My eyes widened; My WHA-

"… Robbie- Poo."

As soon as he had said it I knew who my 'girlfriend' was. I was struck with utter disgust and horror, and then I realized; I loved Star in reality and wouldn't hurt her, and hate Kitten and would do anything to put her in an asylum, or hurt her, either one…

In DAYMARE… I hated Star and would do anything to hurt her, and I love Kitten, and would never hurt her.

I shuddered at this realization, and knew that by all means I would have to avoid her at all costs until I figured out a way to go off in this opposite world.

I dashed into the alleyway and ran down, jumping up and scaling the highest chain link fence, then dropping into the park. I kept running to find some place where I could think alone…

But where would THAT be?

* * *

**Regular P.O.V.**

"Oh, no, no, no! How are we supposed to free Robin of his binds? He may still be screaming in there, he may be suffocated! Who knows what kinds of things that machine is doing to him! Ohhhh!!!"

Star paced back and forth and everyone watched her from the bed. Beastboy shook his head, glancing at the box, and then looking back at Star.

His ears lifted at a faint noise.

"Huh?" He thought aloud and everyone turned.

"What is it B?"

He rubbed his head, looking at the box.

"It's… A weird noise. From the box or something."

Beastboy walked over to it, and saw a little space, with a little area you could put your finger in. He lifted it, and saw Robin's sleeping face and he smiled.

"Guys! He's okay! He's just asleep!!"

Everyone ran over and sighed in relief, except for Starfire.

She put her hand on the glass where Robin's face showed through, his mouth slightly open, a thin sheen of sweat forming on his forehead and her eyebrows knitted together.

"I think he is having the nightmare… He is breathing hard and doing the sweating." She turned to everyone and they shrugged.

The alarm went off and everyone stood. Star looked reluctantly at Robin (A/N: well, the machine. W/e!!) And then ran out along with the others, knowing he'd be safe.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Hysterical screaming emitted from Robin's mouth as he ran away from the creature that had just emerged from the cave he was heading into.

He stopped running after the beast was out of sight, keeling over and putting his hands on his knees, breathing deeply. Suddenly a shadow stood over him and he made a confused face.

"Huh?"

He stood up and jumped back with a horrified scream.

This was not that beast he had just seen… Oh no, it was worse… He looked up at her face, one eye twitching as she stepped towards him. He kept backing up, and she made a sad face.

"Robbie-poo, what's wrong? You look scared." Kitten's voice was still high and annoying; well, one thing hasn't changed.

Robin shook his head as he came to a realization.

"_That's it; __**change**__. Everything here is opposite; except me…"_

_FLASHBACK…_

"… _And you will stay here until this world is complete."_

_END FLASHBACK…_

Robin looked up at Kitten, her confused face signaling he had to act now. If he wanted to get back home, he had to do anything opposite of what he would do. He clenched his teeth, closed his eyes tightly and took in a deep breath.

"Robbie-poo, are you all-" Kitten's eyes widened as Robin pulled her forward, kissing her passionately on the lips, both of his hands roaming through her hair.

She pushed him away forcefully and he smirked inwardly; she DID want to kiss him in reality, so that means…Yess!!

"Robbie-poo," Her voice was aghast with horror, "I can't believe you just did that! You're horrible!"

Robin smirked playfully, something he only did to Star in the real world, but he would never speak to her like this…

"Hey baby, how could I help myself in the first place?"

Kitten huffed, jabbing a finger in his chest.

"We're over Robbie-poo until you get some sense! Hmph!" She turned around and stormed off and Robin smiled.

He looked around and realized everything was the same…

He looked back at the street and saw all these girls running to him; well, at least it's working!

He started running away, smiling happily as the girls chased him, screaming his name. So he was still a hero; why wasn't he back in his universe?

He thought for a moment, then it hit him as he hid in an alleyway. All the girls ran by and his breath caught in his throat.

He had to do what he would never do… And never thought he would do.

He walked out into the street and everyone looked at all the girls standing there and walked into the crowd. The DayMare Teen Titans came and stood, consisting of only Raven, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire.

Beastboy growled and stepped forwards, but Cyborg and Raven held him back.

"Dude, I thought you got the message! Now it's getting personal!"

Robin looked down quickly.

"I got the message from you; now I have one FOR you."

The four of them stared, and he glanced in Starfire's eyes, and felt tears sting his eyes from the hate he saw in them. He pulled them back in (A/N: not literally) when he remembered this wasn't reality.

He looked at everyone in the crowd, then directly at Starfire, and he felt hurt when she began to step back. He reached up and peeled off his mask, letting it fall to the ground and everyone gasped, and he did not see Starfire step forward, reaching out to him in awe.

He opened his eyes and Starfire's pupils went small as she stared into his eyes.

They were a rich sapphire/cobalt blue that seemed to go on for an eternity. They had white flecks in them, which almost made them glow, and they were so calming and serene.

She didn't notice that she had come up in front of him until she did and she gasped and began shaking.

He looked at her and sadness flashed through his eyes, and she stopped shaking, confused.

"Are you not… Going to… Try to hurt me?" Starfire's voice came out slow and quiet.

Robin shook his head and looked at her still.

"No. I'm not, Star."

She raised an eyebrow, then it went down again as she stared into his eyes again.

"You're eyes are so beautiful…"

Robin immediately smiled and hugged her and she stiffened, then hugged him back softly, crying happily into his shoulder and he smiled again.

"And that's what my Star would do…"

They pulled apart as the sky turned red, then pink, then blue again and a purple fog came onto the area. Crazed yelling came through the air and Robin smiled as the Joker came out, smoke literally coming from his ears.

"NO! Nobody foils MY creation! These are MY practical jokes, not yours! The joke CAN'T be on me!"

Robin crossed his arms triumphantly and let off a winning smile, ignoring the falling girls in the crowd.

"It is Joker, and it's really funny!"

He pulled his hair and groaned.

"Noo! This is impossible! No! No! NOOO!!!!"

His voice faded off as Robin suddenly became woozy and everything started to fade. The last thing he heard was the Joker screaming at him in anger before everything went black.

* * *

"Uhh…. Uhhhhhhh… No…. I…. No…. NO… Uhh…" Robin's eyes fluttered open and he looked up, seeing that he was still inside the box. He saw a red button underneath the window of it, and he pressed it, and the top opened. He sat up, then stood, stepping out of the box.

He fell to his knees, having not actually walked for who knows how long. He stood again, taking slow steps until he got the hang of it again, walking down the hall and entering the override code to the Ops room.

The doors opened and every occupant turned and froze. He held in the laugh he was trying to let out as Raven dropped her book, and Cy and BB dropped their xbox remotes.

Robin turned to the kitchen door as Starfire came in holding a plate of food and he noticed something about it; it wasn't some Tamaranian food, it was Earth food…

And it was his favorite food, too. Had she been trying to feel better by eating what he liked? Hmm.

She didn't notice Robin at first, as she was standing in the doorway, but she did see her friends staring at the Ops main door.

"Friends, may I inquire as to why you are staring at the door with such inter-" she stepped into view of the object they were staring at and she froze, dropping her plate of steak, mashed potatoes, and corn all over the floor.

Robin smiled, stepping down the stairs to the main floor and towards her. She was completely silent and he smiled, taking her open mouth as an opportunity. She sprang back to life as Robin kissed her on the lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth.

She blinked for a few seconds before closing her eyes and copying him. He pulled away after about thirty seconds and smiled at her, glad to see her real green eyes again.

"Starfire…" He brushed some hair out of her face and she smiled, knowing he was back.

"Dude, how did you…" Beastboy pointed at him, then the door and Robin laughed, still holding Starfire.

"It was just like I thought; The Joker. It was really weird but I put the joke on him after all."

Beastboy, Cyborg and Raven raised their eyebrows oddly.

"Alrighty then."

Robin just shook his head chuckling, then stopped as he heard Starfire. His eyes widened and he put a hand on her cheek in worry as he saw that she was crying.

"Star! Starfire! What's wrong? Are you alright?" He wiped her tears away with his thumbs and she laughed, pulling his hands away and lightly holding his wrists, running her thumbs against his palms, then leaning down and kissing his hands softly.

He raised an eyebrow, laughing.

"What was that for?"

She smiled.

"I am just glad you are back Robin."

He smiled, putting an arm around her waist as they looked out the window as the sun began to set.

"I am too Starfire. I am too."

* * *

Yay! Sorry this redo took a long time guys. More tests. Blah. :P

Okay, what did you guys think of THIS one? Better? Right? Right? Right.

Alright, I Need a least 5 new reviews before I post up the next episode.

So, get typing guys! I need your support! Thanks!

Jerry: Yeah, sure, whatever..

Carp: Jerry, be nice to the readers!

Jerry: What? They like me sarcastic. * Smiles cutely to the crowd and everybody thinks about how cute he is. *

Carp: Even if you are annoying at times. But you're my dinosaur and that's all that matters! 

Jerry: Quick tom! To the escape pods! * runs *

Carp: Come back! Dangit. We've got a runner. * pushes big blue button and green light starts flashing *

Carp: GET HIM!

-Carp! God bless y'all!

Hasta la chirp tweet!


	2. Epi 2 Vipress

Hi again guys! Here comes another episode of Teen Titans- season SIX! Okay, how did you guys like the first one? Sorry I'm just taking this up now- * leans down so readers can swat my head* Feel better? Okay? Okay.

Alright, so we left off with Robin encountering one of the Joker's tricks… Hmm. That wasn't very hardcore, so I'm gonna try and put up some action into this one. Alright? Alright.

Jerry: *turns on stereo and plugs ears as Miley Cyrus blasts out * Ow!!

Carp: Quit messing with my stereo then!

Jerry: * grumbles *

Carp: :D

Zink: Chirp?

Carp: Get back in your cage my little Gerbil.

Zink: Chirp. * walks sadly back into cage *

Carp: * pats Zink's head * Good boy. Now, Jerry! GO!

Jerry: Yes, master. * pulls curtains *

* * *

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthoss…" Raven sat on the roof as the sun began to rise, and it was about 1 a.m. in the morning. A light wind swirled around her and blew her hair behind her and it helped her feel even more calm and relaxed.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" She felt so calm as she repeated her mantra. She floated above the roof with her legs crossed, hands up in the air, fingers shaped like an 'o'. Her eyes were closed, hiding the deep violet that possessed them.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthoss…" Another wisp of air caressed her bare skin and she felt that nothing could make her feel overwrought at that moment.

"Azarath Metrion-"

"Raven?"

Her eyes shot open and she fell from her spot in the air, and instead of landing on the roof, she kept falling; she suddenly realized that in her calm state she had been moving forward.

She screamed as she couldn't focus enough to fly, and every window she fell by broke. Suddenly she stopped falling and was sitting on a gigantic green pterodactyl. They flew up to the roof and she got off, sitting on the ground, breathing in and out steadily to try and calm herself.

Beastboy changed back into himself, kneeling at her side, seeming very upset.

"Raven, are you alright? I'm sorry if I scared you! I didn't mean to!"

Raven nodded, pulling up her hood.

"I'm fine. Did you need something?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted some company…"

Raven looked at him, confused.

"Why would you want to hang out with me?"

"Because… Nobody deserves to be alone, right?"

She was silent as she looked at him, trying to see if he was lying but he wasn't. She looked down and was about to speak when the alarm went off. Raven looked at Beastboy and took his hand, phasing the two of them down to the Ops room.

* * *

"What is it man? Cinderblock?" Cyborg asked as Robin typed away at the keyboard, and Starfire flew in right after Raven and Beastboy came into the room.

Robin shook his head, growling.

"Damnit!"

Everybody raised their eyebrows and Robin looked up as Starfire put a hand on his, looking concerned. He closed his eyes and breathed out.

"Sorry Titans. The computer is checking villains we've fought but it's none of them. It's a new one. I'll try and get a video check."

He began typing away at the computer again, and Starfire smiled thoughtfully at her friends and they smiled back, glad that Robin was trying hard to be calmer about everything, and it was all because of Starfire.

"Hah! Got it!"

Everyone turned to the screen to see a teenage girl with black and yellow hair walking through the streets, advancing on some innocent people. She suddenly had a bright light envelop her and her face went from beautiful and sweet to scaly and evil.

Sharp fangs came from her mouth and claws from her hands, and scales covered her body. Her clothes were black and yellow, consisting of boots, shorts, and a metal tube-top like shirt. Her shoulder guards and arm guards were metal also, and metal accents were on her boots.

Robin turned to the others, eyes wide, and he was obviously worried about the fate of his town.

"Titans! GO!"

* * *

The girl stepped towards a teenage boy and he shook as he backed up against a building and she hissed.

"Please no! Don't hurt me!" He pleaded at her but she ignored him, hissing again. She raised one of her hands, about to strike, but instead her hand got hit with a hard object. She hissed in pain, holding her hand tightly, and turning to her attacker, and saw a bird-a-rang land in Robin's hand.

"You should really wear a mask or something, you're scaring the people." His statement made the girl angry, and her eyes turned blood red as she ran towards them, then suddenly disappeared.

Everyone looked around, confused.

"Dude, where'd she-"

Suddenly they heard Robin scream and fly forwards. He landed on the ground, his face running across the asphalt. He sat up and rubbed his cheek and looked at his glove and saw blood. He punched the ground and stood, watching as the others tried to fight the girl.

Beastboy tried to attack her as a monkey, but she grabbed his tail, spun him in the air and let go, and he hit the wall. He fell down and changed back into himself, rubbing his head in pain.

Cyborg shot at her with his sonic cannon, but she turned and saw the blast and suddenly grabbed it. His human eye widened as she blew on it, causing it to enlarge, and threw it back at him. It hit the ground in front of him, and he yelled as he flew into the air.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Raven used her powers to throw a bus at the viper- girl hybrid, and she turned, hissing and jumping towards it, extending her claws and spinning. She cut the bus in half, one half hitting Starfire and landing on her and Robin saw this.

"STARFIRE!" He looked at the snake girl and saw her tie Raven's cloak around her head and throw her into a wall, breaking it as she landed in the rubble.

He growled as he stood, running towards her, and she watched him. He jumped up, attempting to kick her, but she grabbed his foot and threw him onto the ground. He grunted as his back made contact with the asphalt, then yelled as he was lifted again with the girls strength, and thrown into the ground again.

She let go of him, and she kicked him in the stomach and he held it, the wind knocked out of him.

"Who are youu." Her voice was slurred and sounded dry and he didn't respond because he didn't have any air. She became angry at his silence and grabbed his head, pulling it up, then smashing it down onto the asphalt and he screamed in pain.

"Who are youu?!" She screamed at him, her fangs fully exposed and his eyes widened.

"R-robin."

For the first time in a long time, he was scared. He looked up into her blood-red eyes with the yellow tinge, her long fangs, her yellow, scaly skin. How could she take down every one of them?

She stood, shaking her head. She kicked him again, so hard that he flew into the air, and she turned her hand into metal, punching him as he was in front of her in the air, and he flew down, hitting the ground so hard that it created a hole.

He didn't move as he couldn't feel his ribs or his left arm. He opened his eyes and saw blood and clenched his teeth, closing his eyes as he felt the pain come. He didn't get up and only heard the girl speak.

"Pathetic, little humansss. Thisss was a warning for youu; I am Vipresss. If you get in my way again, you might never wake up, got itt?"

Robin didn't move again, and he closed his eyes, trying to get rid of the spots in his line of vision. He felt extreme pain and suddenly felt everything go black.

Vipress smiled, this was what she had wanted. She picked the boy up, and jumped into the air onto the nearest building, and far away from the titans.

* * *

Starfire punched the bus that was on top of her, and it flew into the air and onto the street, right side up. She stood and dusted off her clothes. She looked over and saw Beastboy in the alleyway, lying face down.

She walked over, shaking his shoulder and he moaned, his eyes fluttering open and he rolled onto his back. He looked up at Starfire and smiled.

"Thanks Star."

She smiled appreciatively and stood, looking around for the others. She saw Cyborg's arm on the street behind the bus she had gotten hit by, and she picked it up. She turned as she heard a yell.

She looked over and laughed; Cyborg's legs were running away from a group of dogs that obviously thought it was either a tree or a fire hydrant. She walked over and saw Cyborg's upper body in a pile of rocks. She moved the rocks over and gave him his arm and he smiled, putting it back on.

He rubbed his head, smiling nervously.

"Thanks; now could you help me catch my legs?"

Starfire giggled, picking up his body and flying into the air, then back down as she caught sight of his legs. She landed between his legs and the dogs, setting down Cyborg's body and turning to the dogs that were growling at her.

She hissed at them, her tongue hanging out and her teeth becoming sharp and her eyes beginning to glow. The dogs whimpered and ran away, and Cyborg laughed as Starfire went back to normal.

She turned and Cyborg had already attached his legs back to his body and was standing. They looked up and saw Beastboy helping Raven out of the alleyway, and she had a cut on her leg. He put her down near the fountain and she leaned against it, placing her hands on the cut as they began to glow.

The cut slowly started to disappear and she looked up after she was finished. She raised an eyebrow as she looked around, and she knew something was wrong.

"Guys… Where's Robin."

Starfire's eyes widened as she looked past the fountain, seeing a hole in the ground. She flew over, and the others came up behind her. Star reached into the hole, and her body shook at what she saw. The others looked at her as she stood, holding something tightly in her hands.

"Yo Star, What is it?" Cyborg's voice was worried and confused as she shook harder. She turned around and opened her hands, revealing the bloodstained "R" badge.

* * *

Robin's eyes fluttered open as he began to wake up. His eyes fully opened as he realized he was in a glass cell. He looked around and saw that he was only in jeans and black shoes. He reached up in horror, and then breathed out in relief as his mask was still in place.

"I know how much your identity means to you; I'm not _that_ evil." He looked up and saw Vipress in her human form. He growled and pounded his fist onto the glass.

"What do you want with me?!"

Vipress smiled maliciously.

"Ohhh, well you're demanding aren't you. Don't worry; I don't want you for anything. I'm merely using you as bait; your girlfriend is what I want."

Robin's eyes widened then narrowed as he growled.

"What do you want with Starfire?!"

Vipress looked up, as if testing the name.

"Starfire… Hmm… Suits her I guess. Oh! What do I want with her? Well that's none of your business, is it… What is your business, is helping me."

Robin laughed, crossing his arms.

"Me? Help you? I'd rather die."

Vipress shrugged, and swiftly held up a shotgun.

"Suits me fine."

Robin's eyes widened as she held the gun up, ready to shoot at any second. This was real. She wasn't faking.

"You have your choice Robin. Help me or die; and after you're out of the way I'll get rid of the rest of THEM too!"

Her hair flew and her fangs started to come out and her eyes began to glow.

Robin looked down in defeat.

"I'll help you… Just don't hurt them…"

Vipress smiled, going back to her beautiful human self.

"That's better. Now," She held the gun up to him again as the glass opened and she handed him his communicator, "Call her and tell her where you are."

* * *

Starfire looked down as her communicator went off and the others turned as she answered it.

"Hello?"

She looked into the static until a picture showed up and she stood.

"Robin?!"

He looked frantic as he whispered quietly.

"Starfire! I'm in the abandoned science museum! Vipress is holding me captive here, and I swiped my communicator from the guard; you have to get down here soon, if you don't then they're going to try to-"

Suddenly the lights turned on around Robin and he jumped and a feminine voice came through the speakers.

"That was a bad choice boy." Suddenly a gunshot was heard and Robin's scream came through. Starfire's eyes widened as she felt like everything stopped around her as the communicator fell, showing Robin's still body on the floor, blood seeping from his shoulder quickly.

She felt tears fall from her eyes as she closed the communicator and she turned to the others and they backed up, seeing that she was glowing.

"I am going after her. Do not try to stop me!" She blasted a hole into the roof and flew away and they watched her fly over the town.

* * *

Starfire blasted the doors to the abandoned science museum open as she stepped inside. She walked through the dark hallways towards a loud buzzing noise. She took a turn and saw light ahead.

She flew up and took a right towards the direction of the light and stopped as she saw Robin inside some kind of tube, water surrounding him, a device around his nose and mouth so that he could breath. She ran towards him, placing her hand on the tube. She shrieked as it electrocuted her and she pulled back.

"Painful isn't it? Seeing him like this. Poor boy didn't stand a chance."

Starfire turned towards the voice and saw Vipress standing there next to a master control panel. Starfire lit her hands with starbolts and Vipress put up her hand.

"Uh-uh. If you do that I might just have to take away Robin's oxygen, now won't I?" She held up a little remote with a blue button on it and Starfire's eyes widened. She retracted her starbolts and stared at Vipress.

"What are you doing with him?!"

Vipress smiled.

"I didn't hurt him; this tube actually heals him. But also if he wakes up it hurts him by electricity. So as long as he keeps his eyes closed he'll be alright."

"Why are you punishing him? He did nothing!" Starfire was becoming really angry, but she held in her powers and Vipress suddenly looked concerned.

"He did do something, Starfire. He told me everything he thought about you really… And honestly, I think people like us two need to stand together, take charge. You're a strong girl, you don't deserve boys like him, neither of us do, now do we?"

Starfire was silent, then she shook her head, erasing any thoughts of what she had said.

"Be quiet! Robin cares about me!"

"Oh he does, does he?"

"Yes he does!"

Vipress shook her head, tutting as she walked around Starfire in circles.

"I'm so sorry he got you to believe all that. He may seem to be happy with you and everything, but haven't you ever felt that he was faking it? That it was too good to be true?"

Starfire put her hands on her head, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"No… No…"

Vipress smiled as she saw that she was working.

"Maybe Raven would have might have some _objections_ to that 'he cares' statement, hmm?"

Starfire shook her head harder, pressing her palms into her head, screwing her eyes tightly shut. Vipress smirked as she knew that it was sinking in.

"Join mee. You can start over, and forget every bit of the liesss that he put into your mind. Join me; we can become stronger than ever imagined together."

Starfire looked up at Vipress, and she smiled, putting her hand out, and Starfire looked at it. She looked at Robin floating in the water and looked down at the ground. She turned to Vipress and took her hand.

Suddenly Vipress' hair flew and a bright yellow light enveloped her and then traveled over Starfire. Starfire screamed and fell to the floor as the light seared into her skin. She opened her eyes and suddenly felt hate for the world. She looked at her body and saw that it was the same, and she sneered at the purple on her clothes.

She looked up and saw Vipress standing there and Starfire smiled evilly.

"Could I get some new clothes if I'm going to do this?"

Vipress smiled even wider and put a hand on Starfire's shoulder, leading her out the doorway.

* * *

Beastboy paced back and forth in the living room, arms crossed as he looked at the floor. Cyborg and Raven watched him as he rambled on worriedly.

"She should have been back by now guys, I mean, what if that freaky snake-chick took her and shot her like she did Robin? I mean; Robin might be… He might be…" Beastboy growled and punched the wall, then fell to his knees as a hole was left in his fist's absence.

Raven kneeled down and put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly and he looked up at her.

"It'll be okay Beastboy. She can take care of herself."

Beastboy smiled and was about to respond when a transmission started coming through. They all looked up at the screen and Beastboy growled.

"What do you want?! Where's Robin and Starfire?!"

Vipress smiled and moved out of the way, revealing Robin in the tube, and Starfire leaning against it in yellow boots, black pants with a yellow belt, and a black top with a yellow S on it. Her hair went over one eye and was wild and untamed and her eyes were black with yellow pupils. Her lips had black lipgloss on them and everyone's eyes widened at her appearance.

"Starfire?!" Their voices were aghast with shock and Vipress laughed.

"What are you doing with her!" Beastboy spoke and Starfire looked away, annoyance evident in her posture.

"Don't waste your breath booger boy, she's with me now." Vipress laughed menacingly and Cyborg became angry.

"How are you controlling her?! Let her go!"

Starfire looked into the screen and smiled.

"She's not controlling me Cyborg. I went to her on my own."

"But… Why?" Raven's quiet voice made Starfire's eyes glow angrily.

"Because I don't need guys like him or friends like you."

Raven stepped back, feeling hurt and the coffee table blew up behind them and Cyborg cringed, now understanding how much that hurt her.

Starfire laughed evilly.

"Awe, did I hurt your feelings? Well that's too bad, is it not? Now, I have to go and destroy the one who I thought actually meant something. Goodbye Titans!"

She hauled the tube that Robin was in onto her shoulder and flew up and Vipress smirked, transforming into her snake self and breaking the transmission.

Everyone looked at each other worriedly; Starfire had gone to the bad side… But how?!

* * *

"Got it." Starfire stood as she backed away from the door. Suddenly it blasted open and she smirked at Vipress. She flew out the door and Vipress followed, swiftly leaping into the air and soaring next to her.

"So where are we headed?" Starfire called out as Vipress gained air off of the nearest building.

"The south side bay."

"The bad side of town?"

Vipress nodded, smiling happily, and Starfire shrugged, smiling too.

"Cool."

* * *

**At the bay…**

Starfire landed on the street near the docks and set the tube down as Vipress landed next to her soon after. Vipress looked at Starfire and she nodded, and then Vipress jumped swiftly onto the top of the tube. She pressed something on the top of it and a keypad rose out. She punched in a code, and then jumped off, backing away.

Suddenly the lid of the tube flew off and into the ocean, and the glass walls fell, crashing on the ground as the water fell out onto the road. Robin fell to his knees as his eyes opened. He pulled the device off his mouth and tossed it to the side. He looked up and saw Vipress and got into a fighting stance, then looked at the girl next to her.

He looked at her for a moment, as she was vaguely familiar, and then the red hair hit him.

"… Starfire?!"

Starfire growled and shot a yellow bolt at him and Vipress jumped and punched him in the stomach where it had hit. He grunted and fell to the ground, rolling a bit. He stood warily, and looked up again, and Starfire's eyes were glowing a vicious yellow, and her whole body had an eerie yellow glow.

He felt lost as he saw that she was wearing a similar outfit to Vipress, signifying that they were obviously working together.

"Starfire," his voice was hurt and confused, "why?"

Starfire growled again, lifting her hands in the air.

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!!" She threw a gigantic starbolt at him, and it hit him in the chest, throwing him into the air again. He hit a light post and it fell down with him and he wiped his mouth as blood fell from it. He stood up again and saw that he was going to have to fight her.

He shook his head. He couldn't fight her.

"Starfire, please, I don't want to fight with you."

Starfire ignored him as her and Vipress walked towards him. Vipress transformed into her snake-like self and hissed, jumping at him. Robin's eyes widened as he yelled, closing his eyes. He suddenly heard a shrill scream and looked over, seeing a green dinosaur tail in front of his face. Beastboy changed back and helped him up and Robin shook his head, smiling.

"Thanks."

Beastboy nodded, smiling too, then turned as he saw Starfire shooting at Cyborg. He sighed and looked sadly at Robin, then turned into a ram and ran at her, hitting her in the back and sending her into the air.

She steadied herself mid-flight and flew down quickly. She came up behind Cyborg and pulled off the panel of his back and put her hand into his circuitry, then lit a starbolt and Cyborg screamed in pain as he felt his circuits burn.

Robin's eyes widened as he saw sparks fly from his friends' body.

"CYBORG!"

Starfire pulled away and Cyborg fell forward with a loud bang, unmoving a blank look in his robotic eye, his human eye closed. Raven flew up and used her powers to wrap around Starfire and Starfire struggled, then closed her eyes, charging up energy. She screamed as a blast of energy entered the tendrils of black that were surrounding her and went into Raven.

Raven's eyes went small as the pain surged through her and she fell out of the sky, a light post blowing up as she screamed in pain.

Beastboy growled and turned into a tyrannosaurus rex, then ran at Starfire and Robin turned, not being able to watch his friends attempt to hurt Star, and her hurt his best friends. He looked up and saw Vipress pulling a remote out of her belt and he growled.

He ran up behind her, grabbing it out of her hand as he flipped over her and landed in front of her, holding it in his left hand.

"What's this."

Vipress stood, her eyes wide and vicious.

"Give it back boy."

Robin shook his head, swinging his foot around and causing her legs to move out from under her and she fell. He put a foot on her neck and she gasped, trying to pull it off but he only pushed harder, trying to get payback for what she did.

"What is it?!" He demanded and he loosened his force on her and she breathed deeply.

"It's a bomb activator!"

He looked at it and made sure he wouldn't accidentally hit the button.

"Where's the bomb."

"I'll never tell you."

"WHERE IS IT!" He pressed down on her neck and she wheezed and she waved her hand, signifying she gave up.

"It's in Starfire's artificial fang!"

Robin's eyes widened as he looked up and sure enough, there were two metal fangs sticking out of Starfire's mouth. He looked down at Vipress, holding his breath and spraying her with knockout gas. She fainted and he put handcuffs around her wrists and tied her to a light post.

He looked up and realized he'd have to get Raven's help for this. He ran over to where Raven lay. He picked her up and placed her in the alleyway, shaking her awake. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Robin, what happened?"

"Starfire obviously was influenced by Vipress somehow. But all I know right now is that as long as I have this in my hand Starfire will live; she has two metal fangs in her mouth and there's a bomb in them and Star doesn't know it. I need you to tell her telepathically, Raven. She's not going to listen to us up front, and I'm not sure if this is Vipress' only remote."

Raven looked at Robin and up at Starfire, who was at the moment smashing Beastboy's head into the ground. Raven nodded, closing her eyes and focusing.

Starfire stood, leaving Beastboy on the ground, smiling as blood trickled from the gash in his forehead. She saw Vipress unconscious and tied to a lightpost and rolled her eyes, annoyed. She stepped forwards, then stopped as a voice entered her head.

"_Starfire, you have to listen to me."_

Starfire growled, looking for any signs of Raven, but couldn't see her.

"_What do you want?! I told you I came to Vipress willingly, I don't need you trying to get me back!"_

"_Starfire, Vipress put a bomb into your fangs. If you take them out and look inside you'll see a red flashing spark. That's the bomb. Vipress was going to kill you to hurt us. She doesn't care about you; we do."_

Starfire shook her head.

"_No, you're lying. Vipress is helping me."_

"_Don't believe me? Check for yourself Starfire."_

Starfire warily reached up and pulled out her fangs, and she looked in them and saw the flashing red speck. Her eyes widened and she threw it into the ocean. Robin then pressed the button and the water flew into the air as it blew up and Starfire backed away, falling onto her rear. She pulled her knees up to her body and hugged her legs tightly, tears threatening to escape her eyes.

"Does nobody want me around?" Her voice was sweet and innocent again and she looked up as she felt warmth on her shoulder. She stared up at Robin's face and forgot how handsome he was up close.

"Starfire, everybody wants you around. Vipress convinced you that you didn't belong anywhere except with her… Well you do belong. But not with her. You belong with us because we love you…"

He looked down, running his hand down across her waist softly.

"…Because I love you, Star. We want you here; nothing can change that."

She looked up at him, not sure what to believe.

"… Truly?"

He smiled and looked up as Raven came over, and she was smiling, holding her arm where it was cut.

"Truly and honestly."

Starfire smiled and suddenly the yellow glow that surrounded her disappeared and she closed her eyes, then opened them, reaching up and picking the contacts out that she had in. She shook her hair and it went back to her normal style. She closed her eyes and focused, and a green light enveloped her.

It disappeared and revealed her and Robin smiled as he looked at her emerald eyes and purple costume.

She looked at him, then looked down in sadness.

"I am… Sorry that I listened to her… It was wrong, and I don't know what…"

She stopped talking and ran towards him, pulling him into a hug and he closed his eyes, putting his arms around her and rubbed her back.

"Shh… Star it's okay. It's not your fault. We'll all be okay… We can fix Cyborg, and Raven can easily heal Beastboy and the rest of us…"

He pulled away and smiled at her, closing his left eye and lifting his mask, revealing his black eye that he had acquired from hitting the ground when she had attacked him. He put his mask back and she looked at him, worried he was upset, then saw the smile on his face, which turned to a grin.

"After all, it was a shiny day!"

Starfire shook her head, smiling.

"That was, as you say, the 'corny' yes?"

"That totally was."

The two turned to Beastboy who was sitting behind Cyborg, pulling two wires together. Suddenly Cyborg's robotic eye lit up and so did the rest of his armor. His human eye opened and he looked around.

"Where am I?"

He stood up and saw Beastboy sitting behind him and suddenly remembered.

"Yo, you alright B?"

Beastboy nodded, attempting to stand, then closed his eyes and fell down again. Raven walked over, placing a hand on his leg. Her hands began to glow and he felt warmth come through his skin and he sighed as he felt the pain go away. She pulled her hands away and he stood, smiling at her.

"Thanks Rae… I mean Raven." He spoke quickly and she smiled, blushing lightly, and the mailbox next to her blew up and letters flew everywhere around them and she blushed harder.

"It's okay…"

He laughed and began walking over to Robin and Starfire.

"So, what exactly happened to you?"

Starfire looked down sadly.

"I wish to not do the 'talking of it' for it is all over. As long as we are okay now, yes?"

Beastboy nodded in understanding.

"Right. Now, I say we go make a quick stop at the movie rental store around the corner and get a horror movie in after sunset!"

Raven nodded approvingly walking ahead and Robin shrugged, taking Starfire's hand as the two began walking with them and Cyborg smiled following the group.

"I'm for that."

Beastboy smiled running up with the others as they walked over to the store.

"Oh! And we should get some popcorn too!"

Robin didn't acknowledge him as he spoke.

"Only if you buy it, B."

"Awww man!"

* * *

Was that one better? I'll probably have one or two new episodes up every week, so if I finish the whole series quickly, I'll make a seventh and and maybe an eighth. Only if you guys like it so far.

Hey! This is a shoutout to **Willowleaf2560**! The next episode is starring; Terra! Welcome backyyyyy blondieee!!!

Ha-ha :P Hmm.. Now I just have to go to the library tomorrow and watch "Things Change" and other episodes to gather research.

Please Review guys; that would help a lot. Also, any requests on what kinds of episodes people would want to see, like about certain characters, go right ahead and put that in your reviews, or PM me! Its fine with me!

The thing I love 2nd- most after reviews is requests! They're both awesome! And my 3rd favorite is PM's!!

Hope you enjoyed it guys!

Jerry: Sure they did. Suuuure.

Carp: Jerry! You're such a meanie!

Jerry: * speaks in a sing-song voice * But I'm still cuuuuuute!

Carp: * rolls her eyes * Only because you're pink and green!

Jerry: * Shrugs * Still cute nonetheless.

-Carp! God bless you all!

Hasta la cococococococcocococooooooooo!!!!!!!!! (it's a lemur!)


	3. Epi 3 Terra's Past

Hi again guys! How are you? Hope you've been all right! Here comes yet another episode of Teen Titans: Season 6!!! This one is featuring TERRA, and I'm still a but rusty on her; I did some research lately, so hopefully I'm getting to be okay!!

Oh, D-starrr!!!! Watch Episode 10- Mad Mod. The first part I played over and over- like the first few seconds? Yeah. Watch and you'll figure it out!! Hee!!! 33

Jerry: You are SUCH a fangirl.

Carp: Stop Judging ME!!

Jerry: * rolls eyes * And you're tempermental.

Carp: Hmph. * turns *

Jerry: Whatever. * turns as well *

Carp: …

Jerry: …

Carp: …

Jerry: … * shifts *

Carp: …

Jerry: … OK! I can't take this silence!

Carp: I knew you'd cave.

Jerry: Hmph! * turns, and then turns back *

Carp: Wha-

Jerry: No point.

Disclaimer: STILL not owning teen titans. Or any other show, for that matter.

On with the show- Jerry! Pull the lever! BWAHAHAHAH!!!

Jerry: I was right; this is getting old. * flicks lever *

* * *

Beastboy walked down the silent and lonely streets of Jump City as the sun began to grace the ground he walked. Dew sparkled on the green grass, puddles waved, the slight breeze tickled his face. Suddenly he heard a scream, his ears lifting.

He transformed into a hawk, flying into the air towards the source of the frightened wail. His vision fell upon an alleyway, where the screaming became more deafening, more bloodcurdling. He transformed into himself, landing gently in the alleyway, behind the screaming girl's attackers.

"Having lady troubles?"

The three tall men turned around, growling as they saw Beastboy. They charged, and Beastboy took them down, one by one. The first one he was a monkey, second a lion, third a gorilla. They ran down the street as fast as they could and Beastboy shook his head.

"That was too easy."

He turned, blue eyes peering out at him through the darkness, wild with fear and worry. He held out his hand and took on a calm state, the girl's eyes slowing somewhat.

"It's okay, my name is Beastboy. I can help you."

The girl looked down, and then stood, her blond hair covering her face and Beastboy's eyes widened as she lifted her head, staring at him.

"I know."

He shook his head, disbelieving, not wanting to believe; or did he?

"Beastboy, talk to me."

Beastboy shook his head, only one question conquering all in his muddled thoughts.

"Terra?!"

* * *

**WHEN THERE'S TROUBLE YOU KNOW WHO TO CALL!!! **

**TEEN TITANS!**

**AND BELIEVE ME THEY HAVE SEEN IT ALL!!!**

**TEEN TITANS!**

**THEY WON'T STOP TILL THE JOB GETS DONE!**

**THEY WON'T STOP TILL THEY HAVE WON!**

**AND YOU KNOW THAT THEY HAVE IT UNDER CONTROL!!!**

**TEEN TITANS!!!**

**FROM THEIR TOWER THEY CAN SEE IT ALL!**

**TEEN TITANS!**

**THEY ARE ALWAYS ON PATROL!**

**TEEN TITANS!**

**WHEN THE CITY IS UNDER ATTACK- YOW!**

**YOU CAN KNOW THAT THEY'VE GOT YOUR BACK-POW!**

**AND THEY ARE OUT THERE TO STOP IT ALL-AYE!**

**TEEN TITANS- GO!!!!**

**ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, GO, TEEN TITANS!!!**

* * *

"Terra?!"

Terra's eyes flickered downward in shame as she stepped forwards, out of the shadows, revealing her old hero attire.

"What are you-"

"Before you get mad at me… I decided to stop hiding. You deserve an explanation. You all do. Just…" Her blue eyes bored holes in him, tore at his heart.

"Hear me out. Please."

Beastboy looked at her, regarded her. He wanted to scream at her and say no, but yet he had so many things to ask; there were so many unanswered questions. He sighed, pulling out his communicator and calling Titans Tower.

* * *

**15 minutes later…**

The living room was silent as everyone waited for Starfire to arrive, Terra now being here. Robin sat on the middle of the couch, Cyborg and Beastboy on either side of him, Raven next to Beastboy's side, his arm limply around her shoulders, causing Cyborg to smirk.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief as the doors behind them opened, forcing Cyborg to move over to make room for the Tamaranian princess. Starfire settled herself in next to Robin, who automatically put his arm around her waist, pulling her as close as possible.

He looked up at Terra, waiting for her to start, and she looked back at him, nodding.

"First, I wanted to apologize… for… Well; everything. Before I became stone, I betrayed you all… I don't know what I was doing… And after Beastboy saw me, I just… I thought I wouldn't need you guys… But it turns out I do. I tried getting off without my powers, but they came back to me in gym class one day; I gave the teacher a broken leg. I can control them, it's just, I hadn't used them for so long…"

Everyone nodded, listening kindly.

"So I got expelled obviously. I started practicing on the outskirts of town; I got better. I started to fend for myself… I even had a job, but they found someone better, but I had enough to get by. Then when you guys went to Tokyo, everyone started attacking here, so I would help with protecting the city. I thought about it for a while, and I decided that I needed you guys, not just because I have nowhere to go…"

She looked up, and they were surprised to see her seriousness.

"It's because you guys were the only friends I had. Slade tried to tell me I had none. He lied to me…" She sighed, her fists losing tension as she looked down. "I completely understand if it's true now. I deserve it. But, you're probably wondering how they saved me."

Everyone nodded, all agreeing that they wanted to know.

"Well… When I, 'came back to life', I guess, I was in this laboratory; a testing room almost. There were tones of people in white coats walking around, and everybody jumped when I looked at them. I was in this tube full of water, and there was a mask around my head so I could breathe. I was so confused; I had no clue what was going on. They explained that they had put me in there because the rock had just frozen over me; it dissolved, leaving my body behind, which eventually woke up. That's how I came back; they wouldn't tell me much else."

Robin stared at her, his head resting on his fists as his thumbs pushed against each other. He sat up straight and looked at her.

"So; you apologize to us… You explain how we were your only friends… How Slade really is a liar… Shocker… How you were brought back… And think you have another chance?"

His voice was relatively calm, and she looked up, sighing, standing and heading to the door and she heard him speak.

"I didn't say you didn't have a chance; I said do you THINK you have another chance?"

She turned to Robin, who had a look of understanding on his face, having worked with Slade before. She suddenly felt hope build up in her.

"So; does this mean I can stay for at least a while? And you guys can kick me out afterwards if I turn on you?"

Robin raised an eyebrow at her and she straightened immediately.

"Not that I'm going to, but…"

He smiled, shaking his head.

"You can stay. We'll tell you our decision later. Sound good?"

Terra jumped into the air, thanking him a billion times over as she hugged him and Robin glanced at Starfire, who glared.

"Let go."

"Sorry." Terra spoke sheepishly as she let go, and he shook his head, taking Star's hand.

"No, you had to. We didn't need to clean up any mess that Starfire made with you because of you hugging me."

Terra's eyebrows rose as she grinned.

"You two are finally together? I knew it from when I first saw you two next to each other! Gratz!" (A/N: Gratz= congratulations)

Robin blushed, smiling happily, getting used to all of the compliments the two got on their fitting. Starfire leaned into him, pressing herself against his lower part and he closed his eyes, blushing harder as he shivered.

"Can we traverse to your quarters Robin? We have not been alone for quite some time."

Robin smiled as Starfire's actions depicted mischief, as she dragged him away, leaving Cyborg, Raven, Beastboy, and Terra behind. Cyborg gagged at the two.

"Ugh! That is so-" He noticed Beastboy was not joining in.

"Yo grass stain! You alright?"

Beastboy nodded, shrugging with a slight smile on his face.

"Yeah, fine. I just think we should let them be. Time to grow up, Cy."

Cyborg looked at his best friend like he was a complete stranger, and then noticed Raven smile and Beastboy smile back.

_Oh,_ he thought, _there we go._

Terra tapped on Beastboy's shoulder and he turned, Raven sighing silently as Cyborg left the room.

"Can I talk to you alone?" Terra's voice quietly floated into Beastboy's ears, and he nodded.

"I'll be at your room in a bit, alright?"

She nodded, heading out the doors, leaving Raven and Beastboy alone.

He turned to the dark beauty, giving her a light smile, gently placing his arms on her hips, and she looked up, the tiniest of smiles on her face.

"Mmmmm… So how are you?"

She closed her eyes, taking in Beastboy's scent, his question going right over her. She snapped out of her trance when she heard Beastboy laugh.

"You are happily sniffing my cologne off my body, I guess."

She blushed and leaned her forehead on his, and he smiled at her, staring into her eyes. Suddenly, the playfulness left his emerald orbs and she became confused as pure seriousness enveloped that emotion.

"Rae… I have to tell you something…"

She cocked a brow.

"What is it?"

He started to breath heavily, biting his lip. He clenched his eyes shut, unable to say the words, so he leaned forwards, pushing his mouth against hers, and she was shocked, but slowly put her arms around his neck.

He pulled away, breathing heavily out of nervousness, as he looked her in the eye.

"I-"

"Are you coming?"

The two jumped apart as they saw Terra peer in from behind the door, and she raised an eyebrow at the disheveled two.

"You guys okay? You're all sweaty and jumpy."

"We're fine!" The two answered at the same time, Beastboy stepping towards Terra, glancing at Raven as he went by, and she nodded, giving him a small smile as he left the room. When the doors closed, Raven closed her eyes, and sighed. She had no clue whether or not she was ready to have Terra back.

* * *

Terra sat on her bed as Beastboy walked in, sitting down next to her, and he crossed his legs, leaning back on his palms.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

Terra's eyes flicked down and she blushed lightly.

"Before I became stone, I really liked you… And I still do."

Beastboy blinked at her as she looked away, and he groaned inwardly. He stared at the door, not able to look at her.

"Terra, I'm sorry. I love somebody else."

Terra looked up at him immediately, jealousy flashing through her eyes.

"Who?!"

Beastboy growled, standing and shaking his head.

"Does it matter? I love a girl, and you're my friend. If you want to be my friend, then you have to be happy for me."

Terra sighed, nodding.

"I… I'm happy for you Beastboy. I'm glad you found someone."

Beastboy nodded at her as he left the room, but turned to her, giving her a light, friendly smirk.

"Welcome back."

She smiled as the door shut swiftly behind him.

* * *

Raven looked up from her book as she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in."

Nothing. She looked up from her book.

"I said, Come in!"

Still nothing. She sighed, standing and opening the door.

"What's the big id-"

She looked down and saw a vase full of a dozen black roses. She gasped at their beauty and leaned down, picking up the vase and placing it on her vanity. She read the card that was placed on a cardholder.

_My Dearest Raven,_

_I need to talk to you later, okay?_

_I'll love you till the last one dies…_

_Beastboy_

She re-read the card, the only words going through her were those 3.

_I love you._

He had written it.

_I._

_Love._

_You._

She wanted to scream in joy, but she was too mature for that, so she smiled, staring at the beautiful flowers, and then looked closer, realizing that one of the roses was plastic and she grinned, a statue of a raven exploding nearby. She left her room, the door closing behind her as she headed towards the living room, seeing as how Beastboy's door was open, and it was vacant.

The living room doors swooshed open, and Beastboy turned, and smiled at her, a little blush on his cheeks as he stood. He walked around the couch to her, and took her hands.

"Did you get them?"

She nodded, smiling embarrassedly.

"They're beautiful, Beastboy…"

He smiled, his fang poking out adorably.

"That's why they're perfect for you!"

"Oohhhh, Grass stain and rae-rae sittin in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!! First comes.."

Beastboy whirled around, glaring at Cyborg.

"Cy, we're almost all 18. That's really immature."

Cyborg's eyebrows raised, then narrowed.

"What is going on with you?!"

"I decided I need to put the childishness aside. Time to grow up, Cy."

Cyborg sighed, nodding as he turned back to the video game. Robin shrugged, looking back at the screen, resuming his game against Cyborg.

Beastboy turned to Raven, grabbing her hand and leaning in, kissing her forehead.

"Come with me," He whispered, "Let's talk."

* * *

**A Few Hours Later…**

"So… you were telling the truth, then?"

Beastboy smiled, nodding.

"Of course; what would I gain from lying to _Raven?"_

Raven smirked as she leaned against her headboard.

"Mostly likely a broken leg."

His smile widened as he leaned back next to her, taking her hand in his.

"See? That's why I don't lie to you."

She smiled, then the two turned to the door as a knock resounded into the room.

"Yo! You guys in here? Ya'll better have some clothes on!"

Beastboy rolled his eyes, something he had picked up off of Raven. He stood and opened the door, looking Cyborg in the eyes.

"No, this is just a figment of your imagination, Cy!" The sarcasm in his voice was evident and Raven pulled up her hood further, trying to cover her wide smile, and her pillows popped next to her, feathers flying in the air, landing all over Beastboy.

Cyborg laughed as he looked at his best friend, who, at the moment, resembled a chicken.

"That's a good look on you, BB. Come on, time to eat. Robin even made that nasty stuff you like to eat."

Beastboy glared, as did Raven.

"He's not the only one who likes it."

Cyborg's eyebrows rose up for about the billionth time that day; this is serious.

"O…Kay… Well, come on ya'll before Terra eats everything."

Beastboy nodded as Cyborg left, turning back to Raven as he shook the feathers off. She laughed and he tilted his head, crossing his eyes and saw a feather on his nose. She walked up and pulled it off, laughing slightly.

"Come on, lets go."

Beastboy nodded walking next to her, passing Starfire's room, where they heard a loud crash. Beastboy turned to her door as banging poured into his ears and he looked at Raven, who was just as confused as he was.

He opened the door and his eyes widened at the scene before him. Starfire's room was completely destroyed, and the cause of it all was lying on the floor.

Starfire and Robin looked up at Beastboy with wide, shocked eyes, Starfire was fully dressed, only missing her neck plate and gauntlets, and Robin was shirtless. It was so quiet; you could have sworn you could hear Robin swallow.

"Uh… It was Silkie?" Robin's voice was embarrassed and worried as the little slug woke up and looked over at the two, crawled over and licked Robin's face, who scrunched his eyes shut and tried to wiggle away.

Beastboy slowly closed the door and turned, and Raven smirked at the furious blush on his face.

"That," he nodded pointedly at the door, "never happened."

Raven nodded, taking his hand.

"Of course not."

* * *

Everyone sat around the table, eating silently. Terra kept her eyes on her food awkwardly, and surprisingly enough she had hardly touched her food.

"… You okay Terra."

Everyone looked up and was shocked to see that it was Raven who had asked the question.

Terra nodded slightly then looked down at her food again.

"Yeah… I'm… I'm okay but… I'm just kind of thinking…"

Starfire blinked at her.

"About what, friend?"

Terra shifted, seeming uncomfortable on this topic.

"About… Just… Stuff that happened… Stuff that I did… I… I just can't believe you guys are actually giving me another chance after all of my stupidity…"

"Hey, it's okay. You were a good friend of ours, and a titan, so of course we would give you a second chance. You already know that this is your last chance though, so I don't think you want to mess it up."

Terra blinked at Robin who just looked at her a small smile on his face. She blinked at him again and looked down at her food, which she was seemingly interested in.

"You're smiling a lot more."

Robin sat up.

"Huh?"

Terra looked up at him with her big blue eyes.

"You didn't used to smile much. You're happier. You're more carefree…"

Terra looked down sadly.

"I can hardly remember having that."

Beastboy looked at her sadly.

"Terra…"

Terra looked up and smiled half-heartedly.

"It's okay. The past before I met you guys is all done and over, right?"

Beastboy stared at her, not believing it was okay.

"Terra… What happened to you?"

Terra stared at him but then looked down.

"Before I met you guys… My mom had an accident when my powers suddenly flared up… My little sister had just gone missing and… I was so upset… I was outside and my mom had come to try to comfort me, but I wouldn't listen and suddenly the ground under her crumbled as it glowed in a bright yellow and she fell off the cliff I was sitting on, landing on the sharp rocks down beneath me… I… I killed my own mother… I didn't mean to… B-but… Because of my powers… She's…. She's dead…"

Starfire held her hand up to her mouth, tears springing to her eyes.

"Oh! That is the horrible!!"

Cyborg looked at her sadly.

"Man. I feel sorry for y'all."

"I never knew you had a little sister."

Terra looked up at Robin.

"Her name was Teah."

"Did anything else like that happen to you?"

Terra looked down sadly.

"Yes… But… All I ever wished for was that my past wouldn't come up and get me… But because I have these powers, I always think of how my mom died because of them… And I have always been looking for Teah and never found her… I wish I could have been a better sister… And Lulu… I should have been better to her…"

"…Who is Lulu?"

"…My best friend. She saved me. A man was about to kill me and she took the shot. He ran after she had been hit and her last words were 'control yourself terra… I know you can.' And then she left me…"

"Did anything else happen?"

Terra closed her eyes shut tightly, her head pounding.

"Can we please move on to another topic!!"

Everyone fell silent, looking down at their plates sadly, silence slicing the air.

"So…"

Everyone turned as Beastboy began, a nervous smile on his face.

"Who wants tofu waffles?"

Everyone stared at him and began to laugh as Cyborg punched the changeling in the shoulder.

"I knew you still had some immaturity to you."

Beastboy rolled his eyes.

"Ohh go get a new circuit."

* * *

Ah. Well. That one was…. Crappy. I was just kinda trying to put some light on what I thought Terra's past would be like. I don't know. There will be more episodes where things will be explained about all of their pasts, so. The next one will be Raven-centric!

:)

~Hitomi Kaetie-chan


	4. Epi 4 Card Games pt 1

I am so sorry I take so long to update these episodes. I'm trying to be efficient, I swear! But all of you other high school students understand that every thing you learn there is an exam for, and we have had 3 or 4 exams already- 88, 83, 95, and I don't know the other one yet! Woo! (science, science quiz, English, and the next one is math **fingers crossed for 85+! Wahhh!**)

Ok… hehee…

This is going to be my epidsode dedicated to RAVEN! Because I remember a reader asked me to focus some of the story on Raven. So, I'm going to try my best on this, so; I hope you all enjoy it!

A/N: Most of the stories I use for the titans' pasts are all made up by me, so if I am wrong, just go with the flow; I'm trying it the way I see it COULD have happened; I know Robin's past, so yeah. :D that one should be fairly correct! But im not doing robin- im worrying about Raven! OKOK IMA SHUT UP NAO!

* * *

The dark clouds gathered round' in the black night sky ominously, as though a dark creature were to be summoned from the dark depths in the fiery core of the Earth. Raven's eyes shot open, her body flying into a upright position, sweat beads dripping down her face, burning hot stray tears falling from her eyes, pouring down her cold, pale cheeks.

Her arms shook in fear as she looked out the window, realizing that those ominous feelings were just a nightmare. A scary, scary, unreal dream…

Dreams don't mean anything…

Do they?

* * *

**WHEN THERE'S TROUBLE YOU KNOW WHO TO CALL!!! **

**TEEN TITANS!**

**AND BELIEVE ME THEY HAVE SEEN IT ALL!!!**

**TEEN TITANS!**

**THEY WON'T STOP TILL THE JOB GETS DONE!**

**THEY WON'T STOP TILL THEY HAVE WON!**

**AND YOU KNOW THAT THEY HAVE IT UNDER CONTROL!!!**

**TEEN TITANS!!!**

**FROM THEIR TOWER THEY CAN SEE IT ALL!**

**TEEN TITANS!**

**THEY ARE ALWAYS ON PATROL!**

**TEEN TITANS!**

**WHEN THE CITY IS UNDER ATTACK- YOW!**

**YOU CAN KNOW THAT THEY'VE GOT YOUR BACK-POW!**

**AND THEY ARE OUT THERE TO STOP IT ALL-AYE!**

**TEEN TITANS- GO!!!!**

**ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, GO, TEEN TITANS!!!** Raven sighed, gently tugging on her sheets so that she could come from under their subtle warmth. She stood on the cold floor, groaning as she met the tile. She lifted her body with her powers, gently floating in the air, and she grabbed her cloak, wrapping it around her cold body.

* * *

She opened her door and floated silently down the hallway and into the kitchen. She landed on her feet and peered inside, shocked to see an inhabitant to the dark room.

"…Beastboy? What are you doing up?"

He lifted his head from his arms and rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Oh. Sorry. I zoned out there… Yeah, its just when those clouds came up, I felt kinda like… I don't know… It was weird…"

Raven's eyes widened as she leaned forwards.

"Like that a grotesque and obscure demon creature was about to burst from the fiery core of the Earth and overtake us all?!"

Beastboy raised an eyebrow at her.

"Um… Dude, I was going to say it felt like I had gas, but let's just go with your choice."

Raven laughed a bit and sat down. She looked at the smooth marble countertop and smiled sadly.

"Truth be told, every dream I have I get either a good or bad feeling with. The good feelings linger for a short while, and then leave, but the bad ones never seem to go… I don't want to remember the bad feelings though…"

Beastboy moved closer to her, placing a hand on her shoulder as he gently rubbed it.

"Maybe you're supposed to be having those feelings, like, if we have a battle the day after you have those feelings; good, we could win and the bad guy gets put away, bad, we may lose, and someone might get hurt. Something like that, right?"

Raven looked at him with an astounded look and he grinned goofily.

"Or maybe I had some bad tofu and what I'm saying absolute crap."

Raven closed her eyes and let out a small laugh; she was happy that even when she was worried; with Beastboy she could laugh, smile, be who she wanted to be without a care- he did that for her.

He made her so happy.

She stared at his forest green eyes and soft green skin with thought.

"_He makes me so happy… But do I deserve such pure happiness and care? Can a girl who was born a half-demon really be loved?"_

She looked out the window sadly.

(A/N: This episode onward may not be for you if you find God, Jesus, Christian/Catholic religion, or angels offensive; Thank you.)

"_I've heard of God. But… Why do I feel so scared to talk to him? Honestly, I don't have to physically say anything because I can just pray in my head but… I'm a demon… A remnant of Trigon, the devil… Can God really love me?"_

"Raven?"

Raven turned her head, seeing the worried expression on the green shape-shifters face. She blushed and waved her hand.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I was thinking…"

He smiled and nodded, putting his arms around her gently, pulling her into a warm, loving embrace.

"It's okay… Raven… Um, Can… Can I give you a goodnight kiss?"

Raven blushed and nodded and he smiled gently. He glanced down at her lips and his eyes became half-lidded as he leaned forwards, closer and closer to her beautiful face.

Her blush deepened and she closed her eyes, as his lips were centimeters away. Her eyes shot open as his lips touched hers, tingles shooting up and down her spine, emotions she had never felt before flying through and out her body.

She closed her eyes and put her arms around Beastboy, pulling him even closer and Beastboy smiled, never breaking the kiss.

"Hello?"

The two hastily broke apart as a voice floated into the room, and the light was flicked on, and they saw Robin in the doorway, his left eye closed more than the right, his hair an absolute mess, a bruise o his cheek from a slip-up in training practice, and his pajamas crumpled and wrinkly.

In short, he looked like a hobo. A hot hobo, but a hobo none the less.

He yawned and closed his eyes.

"What" he stopped for a moment as he yawned, "are you guys doing?"

Robin seemed very incoherent because of his evident sleep deprivation, so they took advantage of the situation.

"Nothing! Starfire was just here, she wanted us to tell you to have a good sleep!"

Robin blinked then blushed slightly, looking down and smiling sheepishly, which made Beastboy's eyes widen; Robin, and smiling sheepishly did NOT go together.

"Thank you. I'll see you guys in the morning. Night Beastboy, Raven."

Robin left the room casually, and the couple let out a restrained sigh.

Raven smiled and began to leave, but Beastboy pulled her back, kissing her quickly, nibbling her bottom lip softly with his fang and she blushed beet red.

He pulled back and smiled at her, kissing her forehead.

"I'm always here to talk to you if you need it. We're all here, and we love you."

Raven's eyes sparkled as he blushed.

"Especially me."

Her eyes widened as he stared at her intently. He soon let go of her, covering his eyes with his hand, turning and leaving the room. She smiled and grabbed her cloak, shutting off the lights and phased through the floor and into her room. She glanced at her clock as it read 4:38 am.

She groaned.

"I have to get up in four hours. Might as well try and sleep…"

The gothic beauty lay down on her bed, pulling her sheets over her chilled body, and the warmth of the blankets sent comforting vibes of home through her body; something she longed for as a child…

A comforting home, which she now had.

Now, what felt so incredibly wrong at this time?

* * *

"Raven… Raven… Raven. Raven, come on!! RAVEN!!!!!!!!!" Beastboy screamed into her ear and her eyes shot open and she fell off of her bed. She groaned as she lifted herself off of the floor, looking at Beastboy over the edge of the bed, shooting him a death glare.

"What."

He shook his head, opening his eyes, and her face was washed of all anger when she saw the look of concern on his face.

"Raven, it's been 4 hours since your alarm went off. You never sleep in; even I got up at the right time. And you had those red glowing things on your arms while you were sleeping… Yous till do, Raven."

Her eyes widened as she looked down at her arms, which had the red glowing patterns all over them. Her mouth dropped open and she stood, shaking her head.

"No… No, no, please no… This can't be happening… Trigon is gone… He's gone…"

Raven shook her head even faster, squeezing her eyes shut, putting her head in her hands tightly.

"NO!!!" She screamed, and her voice came out amplified in a shrill, ominous cry.

Beastboy backed away in fear as two more eyes formed on her face, and her hair began to fly, red and purple smoke surrounding her. Flames began to burst from her body, and her eyes opened, and they were glowing a deep blood red.

He backed up against the door as red and black flaming demon-like creatures started to seep out of the floor. They flew around her as she screamed, her skin turning black, her hair becoming a silvery-aqua color. Her clothes turned white and she screamed as the red marks began to flame off of her body, and Beastboy felt tears brimming his green eyes.

"G… GUYS! HELP, SOMETHING IS HAPPENING TO RAVEN!!!"

Raven looked at Beastboy, prying one of her hands from her head and reaching out to him, and he saw blood dripping from her eyes and mouth.

"BEASTBOY!!! PLEASE, HELP ME!! IT BURNS!!"

The door swished open and everyone gasped as they saw Raven being surrounded by demons. Beastboy began to cry as she started to scream again.

"RAVEN!!"

The flames grew larger, and started to swirl around her, surrounding her in a wall of flame. They heard her cries of dread and pain, and Beastboy fell to his knees, not knowing what he could do. The flames surrounded her completely, and began to pull down to the floor, the purple and red demons following.

The flames and demons disappeared into the floor and Beastboy stared at the now empty space. His tears fell onto the floor. He jumped up and ran to where Raven was. He clawed at the floor desparately, crying out her name, his tears of disbelief, shock, and pain falling from his eyes.

"RAVEN! RAVEN, COME BACK! NO!!!"

His frantic scratching began to slow down, and he began to shudder. He collapsed onto the floor, crying on the floor.

"Raven… Pl-please…."

Everyone stared at him sadly and Starfire began crying as well. She bit her lip and Robin turned to her, becoming concerned as he saw her crying. He put a hand on her cheek, wiping her tears away and she looked at his concerned face.

"Star…"

Her eyes became extremely watery as she cried, and she put her arms around him, crying into his shoulder. He put his arms around her comfortingly, and whispered soothingly into her ear. He looked sadly at Beastboy, and then he froze as he spotted strange cards scattered onto the floor.

"What the…"

Starfire pulled back and looked at him.

"Wh-what is it?"

He let go of her and walked over to one of the black cards. He picked it up and twirled It in his fingers.

"Look at these… They have pictures of Raven on them."

Beastboy began to gather them, his tears beginning to stop.

"What… What are we supposed to do with these?"

"These are what you will use to save Raven."

Everyone turned around and saw a bright white light forming in the room. Everyone shielded their eyes.

"W-what are you?! Where's Raven! What have you done with her?!" Beastboy yelled angrily, and the form seemed to sigh.

"I have done nothing with her. Remnants of Trigon have taken her, and are trying to infect her with their evil."

Starfire gasped.

"Does this mean that…"

The form grew brighter, turning a reddish color.

"They are trying to make her into the next Demon Queen." The voice that came from the glowing form sounded angry and full of malice.

Suddenly, the reddish color was replaced by a light blue.

"But you can use these cards to save her. I have left these for you. Use these wisely, and she will no longer be a half demon, but she will become something new."

Beastboy blinked.

"Like what, a half angel?"

The form became pink.

"Exactly that."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Really?! Then what will happen to her?!!"

The form turned light blue again, which they began to assume was a sign of intellect.

"She will change physically, as well as mentally and emotionally. Her powers will still be controlled by her emotions, but she will be able to use her emotions more freely, without anything exploding for example. She will be able to be happy without worrying, and nothing like what is happening now will happen ever again."

Beastboy's eyes sparkled happily. His heart raced with joy at the thought of Raven being able to be happy without a care.

The form changed to a yellow color as it spoke again.

"But only one of you may use the cards. The card with the black and red demons on it will take you to where Raven is. The one with the blue outline of a man will make you invisible for 10 minutes. The card with flames will give you flame powers, which you will need to defeat the purple demons. The card with white hearts on it will let you have the power of light for 10 minutes, which you will need to defeat the red demons. When you get to where she is, there will be a head demon, and you will know which one it is. It is very tricky and daunting, so be careful. It can easily manipulate people, and trick you into thinking something you wouldn't normally."

"Is there any way you can prevent that?"

The form began to glow a bright green.

"Who will be going."

Beastboy stood, determined.

"I am."

The form nodded.

"Alright. Read this out loud."

A paper formed in the air, and Beastboy gently took it into his hands and began to read it.

"_Demons world of exile and disgrace, No match for the only holy place, bring this protection unto my mind, leave all darkness, despair, and evil behind, every remnant of lying and doubt, no false preaching will linger about, any attempt at breaking this protection, will be futile, and put back by deflection!"_

A white light surrounded Beastboy, and his eyes began to glow as well. He was lifted into the air as the paper evaporated, and his clothes turned white and aqua, his hair becoming a silver color. He landed back on the ground and he opened his eyes which were now a light purple.

He looked at himself and blinked.

"What's with this crazy get up?!"

Cyborg glared at him.

"Have you seen your wardrobe?!"

Beastboy sneered at him, then turned as he heard the form begin to speak.

"You are now protected from the demons entering your mental state. Now, find the card with the blue heart on it."

Beastboy flipped through the cards until he found it. He held it up.

"Okay. What about it?"

The form began to glow the same blue, and a bright ray shot at the card, and Beastboy stepped back. The ray stopped, and Beastboy looked at the card, and the blue heart was glowing, and pulsating. He blinked and looked up at the form with wide eyes and the form laughed.

"I have charged it. With this in your possession, any injury you get will be immediately healed. It will still hurt, but you could be stabbed through the head, and it would just go away in a second; The pain is only momentary."

Beastboy shuddered at the image of being stabbed through the head.

"Um, I don't know if I want to even be stabbed through the head."

The form laughed, turning pink again, the color of happiness and amusement.

Everyone watched as the form explained every single card to Beastboy for the next twenty minutes, and he listened intently, asking questions, getting certain cards charged, and making sure he wouldn't forget anything.

"Now, the final card. Pick up the card with the picture of Raven surrounded in white ribbons."

Beastboy picked it up, in awe of how at peace her face and body was.

"What does this card do?"

The form turned white again, the same color it was when it came.

"I will be inside this card. I am sacrificing my own existence to save your friend. I will become a part of her, and I will only speak to you if needed. Once you get to Raven, press this card to her back, or chest, and she will immediately be transformed into a half-angel, and be cleansed of all demons, and her true emotions will pour out, and every demon around her will be destroyed, and then use the card with the Titan's tower on it to return home with her. I wish you luck Beastboy, and if you need any help, just hold up this card and ask what you need, and I will help you."

Beastboy nodded and held up the card, and the form began to shoot into the card, and then it disappeared into it completely. Beastboy looked at the card and the ribbons around Raven were glowing. He put the card with the rest of the deck on the pouch on his hip that came during the transformation.

He turned to the others, and nodded.

"I'm going to save her."

Starfire bit her lip, and ran up to him, and gave him a big hug.

"We wish you the luck, friend Beastboy! Please bring back my best friend!"

He smiled at her and nodded.

"You know I will."

He pulled out the card with the red and purple demons on it and placed it on the floor in front of him. He positioned his hands in front of him, and the card began to glow, a white ray shooting between the space in his hands, which had his palms facing each other.

"Transport Card Commence!"

A red and purple ball began to form between his palms, and suddenly enveloped him, a blast of air knocking everyone back onto the floor as he disappeared in a flash.

Robin looked up, and let out a heavy breath.

"Woah."

He stood, and helped up Cyborg and Starfire, then looked to where Beastboy was. He smiled and nodded.

"Good luck Beastboy. We believe in you."

-To be continued-

* * *

Well, how did you like the first part of Card Games?! Please tell me what you think!!

Will Raven be saved? Will Beastboy defeat all of the demons?

Find out in the next episode- "Card Games, The Final Shuffle"!!

Keep on comin guys!!

~Hitomi Kaetie


	5. Epi 4 Card Games pt 2

Hello again everyone! Sorry about how I have been incredibly lazy as of late...

Anyway, that is going to stop!

We left off with Raven being taken by some purple and red mysterious demon-like creatures, that are obvious remnants of her father, Trigon.

And, our favorite green titan is going to save her! wooo!

I'm really glad that people are enjoying this 6th series- when i started i was a total mess, but every chapter is going to get better and better!!

* * *

Beastboy turned as he finally arrived at his destination, somewhere he never wished to go to...

**Hell.**

He heard an ominous high-pitched scream of pain, and he clenched his teeth, knowing it was Raven.

He started to walk towards the cry, and suddenly felt the area around him darken, and a thickness seemed to flow through the air. He turned around and gasped as he saw some purple demons stepping towards him.

He pulled out the card with fire, and threw it into the air.

"Commence!" He blushed; he hated having to say that to activate each card.

A bright orange light enveloped him, and his eyes turned a blood red, his hair turned into flame, and flame emanated from his body. The demons suddenly trembled and began to move back, and he lifted his hands, and focused.

A ball of fire suddenly surrounded his hand, then shot towards them, and they screeched, and disappeared. He looked at his hands and grinned.

"Cool!"

"EAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

His ears lifted at the sound of the horrible scream, turned on his heel and ran.

"RAVEN!"

* * *

"Oh I am so worried for our friend Beastboy!!"

She paced around the room, and Robin sat at his desk, tapping his fingers restlessly. He shook his head, and turned around and faced her. She stopped and looked at him and saw his blank expression and she sighed.

"Robin, what is it?"

He blushed and looked down, his hair covering his face. He lifted his arms, like a child would when they want a hug from their parents, and Starfire blinked, completely bewildered. This was definitely not something Robin would normally do.

"Robin?"

He didn't say anything but just kept his arms outstretched, and she stepped towards him slowly, and he stood, placed his arms around her, burying his face into her neck. She stiffened in the shock that Robin was acting so small, so helpless, but then sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Robin, are you alright? You are not acting 'yourself'..."

He was silent for a moment, and then held her tighter.

"I'm worried too. Raven is like a sister to me. I don't want to lose her. Please don't tell anyone I'm actually upset... This is so not like me, i'm really sorry... Haha, this is dumb..."

Robin let go of her and stepped back, a weak smile on his face, and he turned putting a hand over his mask where his eyes were. Starfire frowned, placing her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Robin it is not the 'dumb'. I will keep the secret of your worries, but you do not need to feel ashamed."

She stepped towards him and pulled his hand away from his face, and he looked at her with wide eyes, and she traced her fingers along the sides of his mask.

"If you cannot show your true feelings with me, we cannot be a 'we'."

He nodded slowly, and looked down. He looked up again, and his face was blank, but it suddenly faltered, and he leaned forward, placing his head into the crook of her neck, and she put her arms around his back, rubbing his shoulders affectionately. He meekly put his arms around her and she felt heat coming from his face, and knew he was blushing.

"Star... I... I lo..."

She froze in hope, praying he was truly going to say those words. He said nothing and she smiled sadly.

"It is the okay, Robin..."

She looked out the window with a gentle sigh.

"I understand."

* * *

A spiral of flame shot from Beastboy's hands, demolishing about 10 or 12 more purple demons and he groaned as about 18 more appeared.

"WHERE ARE THESE THINGS COMING FROM?!"

He suddenly felt weaker, like he was becoming himself again. His eyes widened and he clenched his teeth, and flames burst around him, and he screamed, causing an eruption of burning flame to pulse out, destroying every ebony demon for miles.

He breathed heavily as the firepowers dissipated, and he wiped his brow, and shifted into the form of a leopard, running through the crude habitat and towards Raven.

"Hang on… Please hang on..." His thoughts pounded through his ears, almost inaudible as he could just hear his blood booming in his eardrums as his heart raced with fear and adrenaline.

He took a sharp turn, avoiding a burst of flame, and he didn't focus on the burning hot ground, stinging his paws. He focused on the task at hand, the only thing important at the moment...

Getting to Raven as quickly as possible.

The screaming got louder and louder, and he raced past the red demons at top speed, fumbling at times as they cut him with their weapons of burning fire. He felt a liquid trickling down his side, and he closed one eye as he felt something drip onto his eyelid, and he cringed as it trickled down his cheek as well, and knew he was going to probably end up with a scar.

He slowed as he came close to a stone hall that was growing brighter as it curved around. He soon saw purple and red demons dancing around a stone, fire bursting from a volcanic fountain around the bottom of the stone. Beastboy turned back into his regular self, silently stepping around some of the larger rocks, peering past the sides until he could see why they were dancing around the large rock.

He gasped as he saw Raven, chained to the wall, blood pouring from her neck, wrists, and ankles where she was chained with burning metal. She screamed helplessly as the demons placed their hands on her, seeping their power into her skin, and tears of blood coursed down her face.

He growled angrily, and pulled out the card with the light blue outline of a man and held it between his palms.

"Commence." He whispered silently and the card disappeared, and his hands began to disappear, followed by the rest of his body. He could see himself faintly, but nobody else could; this was damn cool.

He shook his head and stepped out into the open, and he went to the front of the rock, and he leapt onto the top of the rock, and shuffled silently through the deck, looking for the card to defeat the red demons; the demons of war.

He grinned as he found the card with the white hearts on it. He placed it between his palms again, then closed his eyes, pulling his hands apart slowly, and the card floated towards him, and landed on his chest, and surround him in an invisible glow. (A/N: He is still invisible to the demons and Raven, btw; the cards are kind of alive, so they are also invisible.)

He stood up and spread his hands apart, and the white glow showed ominously and spread around him, and he looked like a form of white fire, and his eyes glowed an aqua blue. The demons began to speak in a strange language and he clapped his hands, shooting the white beams towards the demons, and they sliced right through the red creatures, and they screeched as they were defeated.

The purple demons shot him with magic bolts of purple electricity and he cringed at the pain, and he suddenly heard the voice of the form that aided him before he came.

"Focus on the fire. Focus."

Beastboy closed his eyes, and took in a deep breath.

Fire.

Fire.

Fire.

Suddenly, an eruption of flame took over the right half of his body and he grinned at his now half-war demon, half-sorcerer demon destroying powers.

He put his hands into the air and the powers spiraled around each other and burst through out the room, destroying all of the demons.

The powers left him as he jumped down, as well as the invisibility. Raven looked at him, her bloody tears stopping slightly.

"Be-east... B-oy..."

He looked up at her sadly; the demons inside of her were causing her voice to sound loud and scary, like there were three of her speaking; a deep voice, her gentle, sweet voice, and a high-pitched, shrilly voice that would send chills up and down your spine.

He pulled out the card with the picture of her surrounded in ribbons.

"Raven, I'm going to save you; just hold still, okay."

She nodded and closed her eyes, tears of blood pouring down her face in joy that she could see Beastboy again.

He lifted the card, and a white circle was put into the ground around him, and a glow surrounded him as well. The blast was powering, and was just about to shoot towards Raven, until suddenly, a sharp pain went through Beastboy's back, and Raven screamed in fear.

A large black demon figure had stuck a sharp carved rock through the left side of Beastboy's chest. He cringed at the pain, but took hold of it, and pulled it out of his chest, and Raven was shocked to see the hole go away; the blood stained his shirt, but he seemed completely fine.

He turned around and saw the head demon, which was at least 2 stories tall. He backed away slightly, until the Raven card flew up into the air, spinning rapidly. A white blast circled Beastboy, and he turned completely white, and white fire burst from him, and his body was suddenly not in his control.

He screamed as he jumped into the air, and flew around to the back of the head demon. His hands shot in front of thim and a white flaming spear appeared before him and suddenly shot through the demon.

It screeched, and everything shook, causing rocks to crumble. It burst into a black goop and Beastboy flinched as some of it hit him. He wiped it off his face witha disgusted noise, and landed on the ground. The card flew up to him again, and landed comfortably in his hand and he glared at it.

"Don't do that."

He heard the form's laughter and rolled his eyes, holding it up to Raven.

"Raven, from now on, you can show that you're happy no matter what!"

The white glow started again and an enormous blast of white energy burst towards Raven and surrounded her, and the demon screams of pain came from her as the demons were demolished. Raven's body turned completely white, and she screamed as a black form of her rose out through her mouth, and burst into nothing.

Her hair turned a light lilac color, and her skin was silvery now. Her eyes were dark purple with lilac lines in them, and they shone beautifully. The chains around her fell off and she landed gracefully on the ground, and Beastboy blushed as he looked at the new attire on her.

She was in a white cut-off top, that had one long sleeve on her right arm, and her left arm just had some white bands on it. Her skirt flared out with cute ruffles, and she wore mid-thigh white boots, with silver belts around the top, with a lilac gem as the clip, exactly the same as the belt around her skirt, and around her neck.

The chakra (A/N: Please notify me if my spelling is wrong) on her forehead disappeared, and she looked at herself in shock. Suddenly, she felt a thickness rising up in her chest, and her knees began to tremble. She coughed and took in a deep breath as her eyes became extremely watery, and she felt scared.

What was this? What was this feeling??

She turned as she felt someone put a hand on her cheek softly, and saw Beastboy smiling at her, his eyes shining in joy.

"It's called sadness. Raven, you can show your feelings now. An angel form came to me and the others Today; he put himself in you, and took out your demon half. Raven... You're a half-angel now."

Raven's eyes widened and tears suddenly began to pour from her eyes and she blinked uncontrollably.

"Wh-why a-a-am I c-crying?!"

Beastboy smiled and hugged her.

"The form said that once you were turned into a half-angel all of your true feelings would pour out."

Raven blinked at him as she pulled away.

"Wh-what?!" She seemed almost afraid. Suddenly she backed up, her eyes widening.

"Starfire follows me around too much! Robin is too bossy! You and Cyborg hog the TV and I want to watch the freaking News!!"

Beastboy blinked at her, then burst into laughter as she uncontrollably blurted out everything she felt but had never said. He hugged her tightly and kissed her neck without a thought, and she blushed brightly.

"I'm so happy that you can say what you want to..."

She pushed him back and took his shoulders.

"Beastboy!!"

He smiled at her.

"What is it?"

She blushed as she looked at him.

"I li-MMMMPPHHH!!!"

She covered her mouth quickly and bit her hand hard. She shook her head and backed away and Beastboy blinked at her.

"Eh?"

"Measfol! Umm life no!"

Beastboy laughed and shook his head.

"I cant understand when your covering your mouth like that."

She blushed and pulled her hands off.

"I LIKE YOU!"

Her eyes widened and she blushed, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY THAT! OH MY- HOLY CRAP, I DIDN'T- AHHHHHH!!!"

Beastboy stared at her, wide-eyed. Did she really just say that?!

He smiled softly and stepped towards her. She stopped babbling and looked at him as he smiled.

"Say it again."

"Wh-what?"

Beastboy leaned in close to her fafce and she blushed.

"Say it."

"I-i like you."

He smiled.

"Me too."

She grinned and hugged him, and he smiled, holding her tightly. From now on, life was going to be a brand new beginning.

* * *

Thanks everyone!!!

Glad you waited so patiently!!

~Hitomi Kaetie-chan Love you!


	6. Epi 5 You're always my Family

Hey everyone!! I'm back!

Fans: Um. Yay. Just start the story we want to read.

Carp: THATS MEAN!

Jerry: Carp owns nothing!*pulls curtains*

* * *

"Eeeeeehheheheheeeeeee!!"

Starfire twirled around outside as the snow fell onto her face, in her regular uniform, not noticing that everyone else was inside wearing sweaters, staring at her with "WTF" looks on their faces from the living room window.

Robin smiled softly, pulled out his communicator and called her. He watched her stop flying around, pull out the yellow device, and look into it. She seemed shock to see Robin staring at her through the screen.

"Robin? What is it?"

He laughed and smiled at her.

"Come inside Star."

"But this snow is just glorious! It-"

"Star."

Starfire looked at him, not noticing he had walked away from the others as he gave her a sad look.

"Robin, why-"

"I'm cold."

Starfire looked at his smirk oddly.

"Well then you should- OH! Oh... I'll be in soon!"

She closed her communicator and flew towards the door, and Robin laughed, closing his communicator.

"She should be in soon..."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!! ROOOOBBBIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN!!!!"

Robin's eyes widened and he bolted towards the door, and flung it open with a bang. Starfire suddenly bursted from the doorway, wrapping her arms around him, and tackled him to the floor, crying loudly.

"Starfire!! Why are you crying, what happened?!"

She pulled away and looked at him.

"Oh Robin! A horrible fat man with a red suit, pants, and hat with white fur, and black gloves and boots just attacked me, and threw a fancy box at me and shouted a scary battle cry of the 'HO HO HO' kind!! It was so frightening!!"

Robin blinked as she hugged him again.

"... What?"

Suddenly, the door burst open (A/N: Honesly, so much door-bursting...) and Speedy came through, wearing the exact Santa suit that Starfire had described, with Aqualad, Bumblebee, and Mas y Menos following close behind, all dressed in either a Mrs. Claus outfit, or and elf get-up.

Aqualad pulled at the green spandex.

"This elf crap is such an ugly color!"

Robin glared at him.

"HEY!"

Aqualad blinked.

"Oh, sorry tiny."

Robin jumped up and glared at him, flames practically bursting out from under his mask.

"I'M NOT TINY!!!"

Aqualad shrugged.

"Okay, you're fun-sized."

Robin growled and pulled on his hair, and walked out of the room, mumbling something about how much he hated fish.

Starfire clicked her tongue at Aqualad and shook her head.

"That was mean! You are a bad little fish!" She flew out of the room, and he stared at her. Then he realized what he was just called.

"I AM NOT A FISH!"

Raven blinked, looking up from her book, and sighed.

"Christmas is still a week and a half away."

Speedy smiled.

"And we're staying here that whole week!"

Aqualad walked up and smiled at Raven.

"Is that acceptable to you, Raven?"

Raven did not reply, but a hissing noise came from her. Aqualad blinked at her oddly.

"Huh?"

Raven pointed at her lap, and Aqualad looked down, and jumped back, only to see Beastboy, who was formerly a cat, but now a leopard, snarling and hissing at him, baring his bright teeth at him menacingly.

Raven shook her head and scratched him behind the ear and he let out a sigh, and laid down onto her lap, turning back into a cat. She continued to pet him, and the others shook their heads and began to walk away, until a loud knocking came onto the door.

Cyborg ran down the stairs and opened it, and raised an eyebrow as he saw a tall black woman, that looked to be in about her late 30's.

"Welcome to Titan's tower. Uh, can I help you?"

The woman stared at him with her dark, forest green eyes, her hands clinging onto each other in front of her chest. She touched his face lightly and he stepped back in shock.

"Ma'am, what are you-?!"

She kept looking at him, becoming teary eyed.

"You're.. You're 'Cyborg' right?"

Cyborg nodded, staring at the woman in an incredibly frightened way.

She pointed at herself and he just continued to stare at her oddly.

"Hun, it's me! Don't you rememeber your own mother?"

Cyborg's eyes widened to the size of cocker spaniels as he stepped back in shock.

"_**MOTHER?!?!?!!!!**_"

* * *

_**WHEN THERE'S TROUBLE YOU KNOW WHO TO CALL!**_

_**TEEN TITANS!**_

_**AND BELIEVE ME THEY HAVE SEEN IT ALL!**_

_**TEEN TITANS!**_

_**THEY WON'T STOP TILL THE JOB GETS DONE!**_

_**THEY WON'T STOP TILL THEY HAVE WON!**_

_**AND YOU KNOW THAT THEY HAVE IT UNDER CONTROL!**_

_**TEEN TITANS!**_

_**FROM THEIR TOWER THEY CAN SEE IT ALL!**_

_**TEEN TITANS!**_

_**THEY ARE ALWAYS ON PATROL!**_

_**TEEN TITANS!**_

_**YOU CAN KNOW THAT THEY'VE GOT YOUR BACK- POW!**_

_**AND THEY ARE OUT THERE TO STOP IT ALL-AYE!**_

_**TEEN TITANS- GO!!!**_

_**1,2,3,4,GO! TEEN TITANS!**_

_

* * *

_

"Cyborg! Cyborg, what's going on?!"

Robin ran down the stairs, stopping as he saw the woman, who looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"What the- who's that?!"

Cyborg didn't move, but the woman turned to Robin, incredibly teary-eyed.

"I'm Victor's mother!"

Robin blinked, dumbfounded.

"... Victor?"

Cyborg turned around, his face turning red.

"Some lady walks in saying that she's my mother, whom I watched DIE and all you care about is that my name is **VICTOR?!**"

Robin laughed nervously.

"Uhm..."

* * *

Cyborg shook his head.

"No."

"I didn't die, Vic-"

"Stop calling me that! No one calls me that now!" Cyborg snapped at his 'mother', and she looked at him with hurt eyes.

"_Cyborg,"_ Her voice came out softly, "I know this is hard for you to handle. But it wasn't **me** in that accident. It was you and your father- when that so-called madman doctor tried to save you and your father, you survived, but half of your brain was rebuilt, and he sent you off after, with your brain set on thinking I was dead, but really your father was."

Cyborg blinked, scanning through his memories, and had no memory of being in a car accident.

He abruptly stood.

"Even if you are my mother- just- augh, **FUCK!"** Cyborg threw his hands in the air, turned around and punched a wall, breathing heavily. He turned back, and his mom and the other titans looked frightened as they saw the hurt, anger, and despair in his human eye.

"You just told me my father is _fucking DEAD!_ You think that is supposed to make me run into your arms and cry 'MOMMY!!' or something?! Hell no! If you think that then you aren't my fucking mother! Get the hell out!"

The woman stood and looked at him sadly.

"I am your mother. I have the birth certificates that say 'Victor Stone' and everything to prove it. I have your pictures of you before the car accident. You surely remember your human self, right?"

Cyborg's fists tightened as his mother continued.

"And i'm sure you remember your last girlfr-"

Cyborg turned around, tears forming in his human eye.

"YOU KNOW FUCKING NOTHING ABOUT ME! IF YOU DID, YOU WOULDN'T EVEN MENTION HER! YOU BITCH! YOU KNOW THAT I _**FUCKING WATCHED HER BURN TO DEATH!!!**_ GET THE FUCK OUT! NOW!"

Cyborg turned around and bolted from the room, and Bumblebee bit her lip, flying after him frantically.

Robin looked at the door sadly, shook his head, and turned to the woman, who was now crying.

"I forgot... I totally forgot.... Oh my god... He... He h-hates me..."

Robin walked up, placed his hand on her shoulder and looked at her sadly.

"Leave him be for a while. This is alot to take in. We have an extra room if you want to stay for a while..."

Cyborg's mom sniffled, and nodded, then turned to Robin, squinting her eyes.

"I remember you from somewhere..."

Robin looked at her oddly.

"Huh?"

She suddenly stepped back in shock.

"Does the name Victoria Alison Stone mean anything to you?"

Robin looked at her oddly, and then thought about the name. It somehow rung a bell.

"A little. Why?"

She looked at him wide-eyed.

"ARE YOU DI-"

Robin's eyes widened and he jumped forward, pressing his gloved hand to her mouth. He glared at her and whispered to her through clenched teeth.

_"How the hell do you know who I am?!"_ He seethed.

She blinked and moved his hand as she whispered back.

"_I used to babysit you before your parents died, you were probably just five or six."_

Robin thought, and then remembered his old babysitter, who was in her late twenties. She was black, and her name was Victoria Alison Stone. He rubbed his forehead and groaned.

"Great now I have a headache too. I also heard you were dead."

Victoria blinked.

"Did you?"

Starfire stared at Robin.

"You knew the mother of friend Cyborg?"

Victoria looked at Starfire oddly.

"Why is she talking funny? Is she slow?"

Robin glared at her.

"No. She's from another planet called Tamaran. She's the princess of Tamaran, and she speaks English quite well for being an alien."

Victoria raised her hands.

"Sorry, sorry. Didn't know. But yes, he knew me. Not a big deal. He's always been a little birdie."

She ruffled his hair and Robin growled, pushing her hand away. His hands flew to his hair, and attempted to put it back into place, which caused Beastboy to laugh.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Great, another mother is in the tower. Let's just hope she doesn't make pie."

Victoria stared at her.

"Huh?"

Robin shook his head and left the room. This was going to be strange.

* * *

"Even if she is my mom, she can't just come in here, and tell me all of this shit I don't want to hear... Who the hell does she think she is?! Just because she's my mom, good lord!! Ugh!"

Bumblebee shook her head as Cyborg paced around his room. She looked down and played with her fingers in her lap.

"Cyborg... Stop swearing..."

Cyborg stopped pacing and lost his anger immediately, as it was replaced with worry.

"Bee, did I scare you? Oh my god i'm so sorry..."

He took her hand in his gently and she shook her head.

"No, you didn't scare me... I just don't want to hear you so angry... I know you're upset, but she just wants to see you, to let you know she is alive. It's sudden, but isn't there a part of you that is happy?"

Cyborg looked down sadly and nodded.

"I just don't know what to say. It's not like I can just say something. There's nothing I can say."

Bumblebee smiled and placed a hand on his head, and kissed his cheek gently.

"I'm sure you'll think of something, big boy. I'm going to go make sure Speedork and Aqualoser aren't killing each other. See you later."

She stood and left the room, and Cyborg looked down at the floor.

What could he even say to his mom?

* * *

"..... He's not coming out, is he?"

The titans sat on the couch by the fireplace they had recently gotten installed. Robin took Star's hand, causing her to turn to him.

"We don't know that. He might come out later, right?"

Raven looked doubtful.

"It's been eight hours since he went into his room. Victoria is in her room as well."

Beastboy's ears lowered, and he let out a sigh.

"I agree. I feel sorry for him. This must be like, woah."

Silence flickered through the room, and the door swooshed open, and everyone turned. They sighed as they saw Titans East walk in. Bumblebee looked at them worriedly.

"Has Cyborg come out at all?"

Everyone shook their heads and she sighed, and sat down on the other side of Starfire.

"I tried talking to him..."

Mas y Menos ran up to Bumblebee, and spoke to her in spanish, causing her to smile.

"Yeah, I know it's gonna be alright. I tried. Thanks."

The two smiled at her, then sat down next to each other. Aqualad blinked, and coughed.

"So, uh, away from the subject of Cyborg..."

He looked up at Beastboy and smiled.

"You and Raven, huh?"

Beastboy blushed and Raven's eyes widened.

"Duuuude! Why did you-?!"

Raven pulled up her hood and looked down at her book. Beastboy groaned and looked at the floor.

"Let me guess, all of you knew."

Everyone shifted nervously, then nodded.

"It was the 'totally obvious'."

Robin nodded.

"And Cyborg took pictures of you two being all cutesy together, and showed them to me."

Speedy, Bumblebee, Aqualad, and Mas y Menos all shrugged.

"It was just very, very noticeable."

"Si!"

"Completely."

"You guys suck at keeping secrets."

Beastboy waved his hand, glaring at them.

"Whatever. I don't care because Raven means-"

He blushed and stopped him self, looking down.

Speedy smirked.

"Raven means... What?"

Beastboy turned so red he could have resembled a christmas ornament. He began to stutter.

"R-r-ra-v-ven m-m-me-mean-ns... U-um..."

Beastboy froze as he felt something fall onto his shoulder, and he turned his head, to see Raven's head lying on his shoulder gently. She was blushing bright pink, but her face was calm, and her eyes were closed.

"Beastboy?"

Her voice was a whisper that only he could hear.

"Y-yeah?"

She looked up at him, opening her violet eyes and he blushed as he stared into her dark, mysterious, but entrancing eyes.

"What were you going to say?"

Beastboy's blush began to lessen as his eyes became glassy; he was becoming lost in her spell.

"You... You mean..."

He leaned in close to her ear, and she shivered as his breath rolled down her neck softly.

"You mean... Absolutely everything to me, Raven."

She blushed and smiled slightly, and took his hand, which was hidden under her cloak, so that no one could see.

He kept looking into her eyes, until he was suddenly hit in the face with a pillow. The force of the hit was so great that he fell off of his chair.

"Gah!" He hit the ground with a thud, and Raven looked over the side of the chair, trying to hold back her laughter.

"A-are you okay?"

Beastboy nodded, then looked over at everyone else, and saw Aqualad looking away, and he growled.

"Dude! Way! To ruin! A moment!"

The doors opened, and everyone turned to see Terra, Victoria, and Cyborg walk in.

Robin shot up off of his spot on the couch, as well as everyone else.

"Cyborg! Are you okay?!"

Cyborg blinked, and sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, fine. Why?"

Everyone stared at him as he spoke quietly. Bumblebee swallowed the lump in her throat.

"C... Cyborg?"

He didn't look up, not knowing what to say. She sat down next to him, and put her hands on either side of his face, making him look up at her.

"Cyborg, say something..."

He pushed her off lightly and sighed.

"My mom..."

Everyone leaned in, listening intently. Cyborg looked up at them sadly, and Victoria stepped up.

"I'm taking him to a specialty surgeon. He's going to be a human again, and he's living with me."

Starfire gasped.

"No! It would be great for friend Cyborg to become a human again, but we need him!"

Victoria shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. He needs the normal life he deserves."

"But-"

Robin stopped his girlfriend from saying anymore.

"She's right."

"Robin!"

Robin turned to her, his face depicting sadness and hurt, just as much as her.

"Starfire, no. She's right. He deserves this."

Starfire closed her mouth and nodded, looking at the ground sadly. Robin turned to Cyborg, who looked at him sadly.

"Cyborg... I want to talk to you, come with me."

Robin jumped over the couch, and began to walk towards the doors. Cyborg got up and followed him, not saying a word.

They walked into Robin's room, and Robin waited for Cyborg to get in before he closed the door and locked it, flicking the light on. Robin's hand flew up to his forehead, rubbing it thoroughly.

"Damn..."

Cyborg sat on his bed, looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry man. I've been talking to my mom for the past five or six hours, and she told me she's taking me back home... I protested, but she's my mom..."

Robin nodded.

"I understand. I just want to tell you something."

Cyborg nodded, looking up.

"What is it, man?"

Robin sighed.

"You can't tell anyone. People will get hurt, and there is a possibility they might die."

Cyborg nodded, understanding. He shot up into a standing position as Robin began to peel off his mask, dropping it to the floor. He ruffled his hair into a different style, and then opened his eyes and Cyborg stared at him, completely shocked.

"D-dude... You're.. You're..."

Cyborg stared at his blue eyes, and how his hair fell before his eyes slightly.

"You're Dick Grayson?!"

Robin nodded, crossing his arms and leaned back on the table.

"Yeah. It was great listening to you and Beastboy bash me and Bruce all the time."

Cyborg laughed nervously.

"Well, that was- Wait, if you're Dick, then Batman... OH MY GOD BATMAN- HOLY."

Cyborg closed his mouth and sat down on the bed again.

"Oh my god... Holy crap, dude. Batman is Bruce Wayne. Batman is fucking Bruce _**WAYNE!**_"

Robin laughed.

"Yeah, he is. I wanted to tell you who I was, before anyone else. You've been one of my best friends for a long time, and now..."

Robin's eyes flicked down.

"Once again, i'm losing someone in my family."

Cyborg looked at him sadly.

"Right- It said in the papers from way back when that Dick Grayson's parents were killed in a circus accident."

Robin growled and punched the wall furiously, causing Cyborg to jump back as he heard a snap bellow throughout the air.

Robin retraced his bloody fist and let out an angry breath.

"That was no fucking accident. Those bastards... They wanted to 'protect' us. When we declined, they fucking sabotaged my parents' performance, and they... And they..."

Robin brought his good hand to his face, biting his lip. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to pour out.

"Ugh.... **FUCK!"**

He threw his chair into a wall, and it caused a loud bang to fly throughout the room, and he leaned back against the wall, his hand still covering his face.

"No... Fuck it... I'm not supposed to... I'm not.... Ugh, shit...."

Cyborg looked at him sadly.

"Robin, it's not bad to cry. Everyone is allowed to cry if something like that happened to them."

Robin shook his head, his hand covering his eyes, but Cyborg saw tears start to fall from his chin as he bit his lip.

"I... It's...."

Robin fell to the floor, unable to hold back any longer. Tears flowed from his eyes, and he leaned his forehead onto his knees as he cried. Cyborg stood and sat down next to him, not knowing what else to do.

"Cyborg... Th-they..."

Cyborg looked at him as Robin looked at the ground, a sad smile on his face.

"My parents gave me the nickname of Robin."

Robin's strong wall faltered once again, and he put his hands into his hair, and clutched it, shaking his head as he closed his eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears. Cyborg looked at him sadly, not knowing what to say.

"Robin..."

Robin didn't say anything as Cyborg spoke.

"I'm never gonna forget you. I'll never know you as Dick Grayson. You're always going to be that hard-headed leader I looked up to."

Cyborg smiled sadly as Robin's tears slowed.

"You'll always be part of my family."

* * *

"Oh, I am so worried, they have been gone for so long!"

"It's been forty minutes, Star."

Starfire turned around and glared at Beastboy.

"THAT IS THE TOO LONG!!"

Beastboy squeaked and hid behind Raven, who shook her head.

"Starfire, i'm sure they're fine."

Starfire nodded.

"Oh, but I wish this door would just suddenly open with Robin and Cyborg walking through it."

The door suddenly opened as Robin and Cyborg came through.

"That was kind of scary."

Starfire flew up to Robin and looked him over.

"Are you alright?! You were taking the 'long time' and I became worried for your health, as well as friend Cyborg's..."

Robin smiled weakly.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

His voice wavered and he coughed into his arm. Starfire looked at him worriedly, noticing the tear stains on his face.

"Robin, you were... Did you do the crying?"

Robin looked up at her.

"What would make you think that?"

Starfire's soft fingers followed the trail of dry tears on his face.

"You have the 'tear stains'."

Robin looked at Cyborg who shrugged. Robin looked down.

"Yeah, I was. Don't tell anyone, though..."

Starfire hugged him and Robin blinked.

"On Tamaran, if we don't keep a secret, it is custom to have the offender be burned in a black fire."

Robin smiled, putting his arms around her, leaning his head into the crook of her neck. Her scent flowed over him and he sighed, closing his eyes, and he kissed her shoulder gently.

"I would never kill you."

Starfire laughed.

"I know. I will still keep your secret."

Robin smiled, holding her tighter.

"Thank you."

"Cyborg, what did you guys talk about?"

Robin immediately let go of Starfire, and looked at Cyborg who shook his head.

"Doesn't matter. He was just telling me to keep the communicator in case I ever need help, or if I want to talk to you guys."

Robin let out a sigh.

Thank you, Cyborg.

* * *

The next morning...

Bumblebee walked out of her room quickly, looking around. She walked into the living room, and was shocked to see everyone awake, huddled around something.

"What's going on?!"

Starfire turned around and hugged Bumblebee tightly.

"Oh friend! Cyborg is gone!"

Bumblebee wriggled out of her grip.

"What?!"

Robin looked at her sadly.

"He's probably already on his plane."

Bumblebee shook her head.

He didn't say goodbye.

He didn't.

Say.

Goodbye.

She turned around and flew out of the room, down the stairs and slammed the front door open, flying as fast as she could. She headed towards the airport, and spotted the plane, just starting to move.

She felt tears prick her eyes as she flew, remembering all the good time she had with him.

"CYBORG!! CYBORG!!!"

She had never met anyone like him.

She landed, unable to fly any longer, and began to run after the plane as it wheeled forward, preparing for flight.

"CYBORG!! STOP, WHY ARE YOU LEAVING LIKE THIS?! YOU DIDN'T SAY GOODBYE!"

She continued to run, as tears fell from her eyes.

"CYBORG!! PLEASE!!"

She never told him how she felt.

She saw Cyborg staring back at her through the plane's window. She tried to run faster, as tears continued to pour out of her eyes.

"CYBORG!!!"

He looked at her through the window, watching as she ran towards the plane, tears pouring from her eyes.

He looked directly into her eyes, and prayed she could see him as he mouthed his words to her.

'I love you, Bumblebee.'

He watched her freeze, panting, her eyes wide. She lifted her hand to her heart, the other to her mouth, and she fell to her knees. He watched as she pulled out her communicator, and pressed it.

Cyborg heard his ringer go off, and he pressed a button on his arm, and brough it up to his face.

"Hello?"

His expression changed as he saw Bumblebee's crying face staring back at him.

"Bee..."

She hiccuped, and looked at him in anger.

"I hate you."

His eyes widened, and he felt like he had been stabbed in the heart. The transmission ended and he felt the plane fly into the air. Tears began to pour from his human eye, and he looked down at the ground where Bumblebee knelt.

"Bee..."

The plane flew away into the sky, leaving Jump City, The titans, and his one and only love behind.

Bumblebee's tears poured onto the pavement.

"I hate you... I hate you so much...."

She pulled on her shirt where her heart was as she cried.

"... Because you made me love you..."

* * *

That was kind of a crappy chapter. GOD I'M DOING SO BADLY I'M SORRY.

Goumen Minna D: Sorry everyone! I'm in a slump. If you can't guess, this is where the titans start to fall apart.

Preview for next ep!

Title: Birds and Stars Don't Go Together.

Robin screamed in agony as the two tamaranian guards held him agains the floor with electric staffs, causing his skin to burn, and tears pricked his eyes in his extreme pain.

Starfire felt tears pour from her eyes as four other guards held her back. She turned to the new ruler of Tamaran.

"Alright! I will marry you, just stop hurting him!"

The leader laughed, snapping his fingers, and the guards, stopped electrocuting Robin. They picked him up and brought him into a back room. The door closed and Starfire screamed, her eyes glowing uncontrollably as she saw the name of the room.

A loud array of gunshots were heard, and a scream of pain, that turned into a strangled animal cry of pain. Not long after, silence sliced the air, the only sound being the door swooshing open, so that she could see the two guards dragging a dead and bleeding Robin across the floor, dropping him before her.

The guards holding her back dropped her as well, and she crawled over to him, cupping his face in her hands.

"Robin... Please... Don't leave me..."

The ruler laughed.

"Now you have no choice, since he is dead anyways. Unless you want to die..."

Starfire snarled.

"I'd rather die!"

The ruler growled at her as she continued.

"I would never EVER marry a Gordanian!"

The Gordanian glared at her, turning away.

"Kill her."

END OF PREVIEW

So- Yeah :o the next chapter is going to be pretty intense.

Well i hope i'm doing okay! Review please! :3 it would mean alot to get recommends for future chapters!

~Hitomi Kaetie-chan


	7. Epi 6 Birds and Stars dont go together

Hello :) Ahhhh i'm so close! so very close! Just a few more or so... Then- ta-da! 30 reviews!! ///// kyah! Arigato!

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all my readers who have stayed and kept reviewing every single chapter- so, all of you! Thank you so much! It means alot to know what you guys think!! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

*is very happy that she isn't a complete dolt and is doing okay*

So- oooon with the story!

* * *

The halls in the tower were silent, except for the soft sounds of bare feet meeting the floor in the 3rd level's hall. They became louder as they reached one of the rooms, and the distraught titan knocked lightly.

"... R... Robin?"

Silence came from the room, and the titan sighed.

"Robin! ROBIN!"

A thump was heard, and a slight yelp, and the titan couldn't help but chuckle at his actions. The door slid open, and Robin stood in it's place, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He blinked, squinting his eyes.

He straightened as he realised who it was.

"Star..? What... What are you doing here? It's like... What time is it anyways, i broke my clock again..."

Starfire giggled, then stopped as she remembered why she came here.

"Robin, we need to do the 'talking'."

Robin turned back to her, his eyes wide with fear. (A/N: Though he is wearing a mask...)

"Wh-what? About what? Did I do something to hurt you?"

Starfire blinked, confused.

"Huh?"

Robin was silent for a moment, then blushed.

"Um... Well, normally, when a girl says to a boy, or a boy says to a girl that you need to 'talk' it means that one is going to break up with the other..."

Starfire tilted her head.

"Break up?"

"End the relationship."

Starfire gasped and smacked Robin on the head and he touched his head lightly, in shock as he stared at her.

"S-star??"

"Do not think such things! Stupid boy!"

Robin blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. What do you need to talk about?"

Starfire lost all emotion, and her face became blank.

"May I enter? This may be a while."

Robin blinked and nodded, letting her in. The door shut after her, and the two sat on the bed, only the desk light illuminating the room.

"What is it?"

Starfire looked down sadly.

"My home planet is in danger. It has been taken over by the Gordanians."

* * *

_**WHEN THERE'S TROUBLE YOU KNOW WHO TO CALL!**_

_**TEEN TITANS!**_

_**AND BELIEVE ME THEY HAVE SEEN IT ALL!**_

_**TEEN TITANS!**_

_**THEY WON'T STOP TILL THE JOB GETS DONE!**_

_**THEY WON'T STOP TILL THEY HAVE WON!**_

_**AND YOU KNOW THAT THEY HAVE IT UNDER CONTROL!**_

_**TEEN TITANS!**_

_**FROM THEIR TOWER THEY CAN SEE IT ALL!**_

_**TEEN TITANS!**_

_**THEY ARE ALWAYS ON PATROL!**_

_**TEEN TITANS!**_

_**YOU CAN KNOW THAT THEY'VE GOT YOUR BACK- POW!**_

_**AND THEY ARE OUT THERE TO STOP IT ALL-AYE!**_

_**TEEN TITANS- GO!!!**_

_**1,2,3,4,GO! TEEN TITANS!**_

_

* * *

_

Robin's eyes widened.

"You mean those things that attacked Earth when you first came here?"

Starfire nodded, a mixture of sadness, fear, and anger on her face.

"Yes. I have to go and protect my planet. Alone."

Robin's eyes narrowed at her.

"No. I'm going with you."

Starfire shook her head.

"Robin, you are doing the 'not understanding'. You do not know the extent of the Gordanian's hostility and power."

Robin felt a bit angry.

"I would know if you told me. I'm going with you; I wouldn't be able to sleep at night if I let you go off and fight a race like that!"

Starfire's eyes glowed a bit in her anger.

"Robin, they could easily kill you! The technology they have is at least ten times more advanced than what you have here! You are not going, and I must leave! I am going tomorrow!"

"You are either staying here, or I am going with you!"

"NO! YOU ARE NOT LISTENING TO ME!"

"I'M LISTENING FINE! I AM NOT LETTING YOU LEAVE FOR TAMARAN TO BATTLE UNLESS I'M THERE BY YOUR SIDE, PROTECTING YOU FROM GOD-KNOWS-WHAT! FUCK, STAR! YOU HONESTLY THINK I COULD LIVE HERE, WAITING FOR A CALL FROM YOU TO KNOW WHETHER YOU ARE ALIVE OR NOT?! I'D RATHER DIE AT YOUR SIDE PROTECTING YOU, RATHER THAN LIVE HERE, AND HAVE SOMEONE TELL ME YOU ARE DEAD WITHOUT ME HAVING A CHANCE TO SAY GOODBYE!"

The room was silent as Robin's heavy breaths echoed through the room. He stared at Starfire intently, not daring to look away, and she stared right back, looking him in the eyes. (A/N: Mask. But 'looking him in the mask' sounds dumb.)

She sighed, closing her eyes, rubbing her forehead, shaking her head sadly.

"I am the sorry, Robin. I understand what you are saying, but I can not possibly let you go with me. The thought of you dying is just... Just..."

Tears started to brim her eyes, and Robin looked at her sadly, wiping her tears away.

"Shhhh... Star.... It's okay... I'm sorry for yelling at you, it's just... Well... Yeah... But please, I actually don't understand. Tell me their history. Explain everything you know. Then maybe, just maybe..."

He leaned in closer to her, looking at her seriously, but lovingly.

"... I can understand, even just a little."

Starfire looked at her boyfriend with reluctant eyes. She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath.

"The Gordanian race a long time ago actually used to be a peaceful race. It was when one of the 'supernovas' happened, that their planet was destroyed, and since Gal'khei was the neighboring planet, they blamed them for their planet's destruction. The Gal'khei were allies of Tamaran."

Robin nodded.

"Why would they think it was the Gal'khei, though? Wouldn't the Gal'khei people just explain that it was a supernova?"

Starfire shook her head, sighing sadly.

"If only it were that simple. Gordanians may have been peaceful once, but once they are angered, nothing stops them. They battled the Gal'khei, and of course, we Tamaranians joined in to protect our ally. We caused the Gordanians to run off, away into hiding for decades. They were not heard of for a long time, and we believed them to be dead."

"Where did they go?"

"If only we could know. But when they came back, it was when my great grandfather was ruler of Tamaran, and they were stronger than ever recorded since that battle, which we named _"Falu no ki"-_ War of Misunderstanding. They declared that they would overtake Tamaran, put all of the children to work, all of the men put as slaves, and the women to be put as not only regular slaves, but also..."

She swallowed and took a deep breath, obviously upset. Robin kissed her on the cheek, calming her as he took her hand, lacing his fingers with his.

"Also... As sexual slaves... To be the 'raped' whenever the Gordanians wanted. My great grandfather, _Faliyanden, _refused to let this happen. A great war was started between the Tamaranians and the Gordanians, which went on for decades as well; until the day it was discovered that one of my generation had become one of them, and was being a spy for both clans..."

Robin thought for a moment, then gasped.

"Blackfire."

Starfire nodded sadly.

"They betrayed my sister in the end; they were that low of race that they would even betray anyone who was working with them, just because they were not tecnically 'one of them'. They captured me and my sister, and did terrible experiments on us. They kept us in cells with electric bars, and it was always very dark and frightening. My sister was not the best companion, either. One day as we grew, the Gordanian's minds became very sick and disgusting."

Robin looked at her pained face and suddenly could guess what was coming.

"Oh... Oh God Star... Did... Did they...?"

Starfire looked at him, slightly frightened.

"Please, do not misunderstand! Yes, they did do things to me. They did horrible things, and I... I was afraid to tell you all... Since I had heard that you are 'unclean' if someone does that kind of thing to you... A-And... I... I didn't want you to think I was d-dirty... I am still the 'v-virgin', but... I..."

Starfire's tears began to fall from her eyes, and she made silent weeping noises as she put a hand to her mouth.

"I-it still hurts sometimes, Robin..."

Robin looked at the ground, feeling extremely hurt, extremely angry, and very rueful. The hurt he felt was from the fact that Starfire hadn't told him earlier, though he could understand her reasoning. The anger was from the fact that some freaky alien bastards had touched her. The sadness was from the fact that he couldn't make that go away... He couldn't make that leave.

Starfire looked at Robin, in slight fear that he would no longer love her. He was looking at the ground, his mouth a straight line, his hair covering his mask.

"R-robin.. P-p-please say something..."

Robin lifted his head, turning to her, and she gasped as she saw a weak smile on his face, tears staining his mask.

"Starfire... Th-thank you for telling me this... I'll let you know right now- considering you are probably thinking this- that I don't think of you in any other way than I already have. I'm not mad at you, i'm mad at those _**bastard **_alien freaks that touched you... And I know you're probably wondering why i'm crying... Haha... This... Is going to sound pretty weird, b-but..."

He looked down slightly, his weak smile faltering.

"I-i'm crying, n-not only because I can't make your pain go away... But because... I... It wasn't me who got to see you first..."

Starfire's eyebrows knitted together, and she looked at the ground in shame, until suddenly Robin hugged her tightly.

"I love you Starfire... Please, never forget that... I... I want to hear the rest of your story. Please. If you can. Please tell me. I know i shouldn't be saying this, considering there is much about me you don't know, but... I will tell you someday. I promise you this. But if you can..."

Robin kissed her neck gently.

"I want to be the one you can cry to."

Starfire closed her eyes in sadness and joy, putting her arms around him, crying softly.

"Alright... Th-thank you, Robin... I, um... They... It started when they began to get more agressive with my sister and I... They started to show signs of interest in our maturing bodies, and started to tease us, and do the 'dirty flirting' of sorts..."

The night continued on with Robin holding Starfire tightly, holding his eyes tightly shut, tears occasionally slipping through as he listened in pain to Starfire's past.

They had shown part of their hearts to each other that night. The last night they may ever spend together.

* * *

The next day...

Terra bounded into the OPS room, panting as Raven, Beastboy, Aqualad, Speedy, Bumblebee, and Mas y Menos all looked up at her.

She lifted her head in fear.

"Robin and Starfire! They're gone! They both had notes in their rooms saying they were leaving! It doesn't say where they went or anything! And I already tried to get signals from their communicators, but they blocked off connections- only they can call us!"

Beastboy leaned forwards.

"Duuuuuudeee!! Where would they go?!"

* * *

"I cannot do the believing of this..."

"You can't believe what?"

"That I actually let you come!"

"Hey! You know that even if you had said no I would have stowed away somewhere anyways!"

"Yeah. Thought so."

"You are the immature."

"Pfft."

The two lovers bickered at each other, angry at the other for some reason as they flew through the dark depths of space. After a while, they were silent, and Robin couldn't hold it any longer.

He groaned, standing up and walking over to Starfire, putting his arms around her. He kissed her neck lovingly and she sighed in content.

"I'm sorry, Star... I shouldn't be arguing with you..."

Starfire smiled softly.

"It is the 'alright', Robin... Um... May I do you the asking of questions?"

Robin nodded.

"Of course. What is it?"

Starfire looked down.

"Well... It is about last night when you said that you had many things you hadn't told me about you, and that you couldn't tell me for a while... What did you mean?"

She felt Robin's hold on her loosen, and she turned to him.

"Robin?"

"... I'm sorry..."

"For the doing of what?"

"For not being able to tell you about my past yet. I'm not saying I don't trust you, it's just that... My past is something that could easily get people killed if it was leaked out. I could be killed, you could be, all of the titans could be... Even Batman could be. Other than batman, only one person really knows about who I am. And I just don't think I can risk telling anyone else yet. But when I can... You'll be the first to know... For that... I'm so, so very sorry, Star....."

He sat down as Starfire looked at him, shaking her head. She sat down next to him and took his hand.

"I am the sad that you cannot tell me about your past... But I am willing to wait, knowing that you love me, though you cannot say it, and that you have promised me that you will tell me someday. So... It is okay, Robin."

He lifted his head, looking up at her. He smiled softly, a light blush on his cheeks as he stared into her gorgeous green eyes.

"Thank you, Starfire..."

His eyes closed halfway, and he began to lean towards her. She began to lean in as well, and couldn't help that shiver that always came as she felt his breath on her lips.

Suddenly, the ship was hit with extreme force, and the two screamed in surprise and fear as it whirled around.

"AHH!" Starfire screamed in pain as she hit the wall with a loud thud, and a sickening crack of metal.

"Starfire!!"

Robin ran over to the wheel, and pulled it up, trying to get the ship to balance out. It stopped spinning, and Starfire fell to the floor, a tear of pain falling from her cheek.

"Ah... Oww...."

Robin ran over to her, and looked her over, giving her commands.

"Move your fingers... Good, now your feet. Good... It looks like you just bruised your back very badly, Star... Are you alright?"

His voice was laced with worry, and she smiled weakly.

"Im fi-"

The ship was hit again, and they both jumped up, and Starfire let out a small squeak of pain as she felt the bruise cause her body to sting.

"Star!"

"I'm fine! Please, just find out what is doing the attacking and stop it! Don't worry about me!!"

Robin reluctantly nodded and ran over to the controls, turning the ship around and his eyes widened as he saw thousands of ships with two Gordanians in each. All of them had their guns ready to blast.

His mouth hung open and he felt like time had stopped.

One of the Gordanians started to shoot at them, causing a chain reaction; all of them began to shoot, and Robin's body shot into motion.

"SHIT!"

He pulled the wheel up and sideways, causing the shuttle to shoot up and fly away from the shots; only problem was, they were upside down.

He managed to evade many of the shots, but some of them still hit.

"Damnit!! We're lucky that this is strong metal!"

"STOP THE TALKING AND DO THE DRIVING!"

"I AM DRIVING CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?! I'M MULTI-TASKING, YELLING, DRIVING, AND EVADING DEADLY BLAZING LASER SHOTS ISN'T EXACTLY EASY!"

He spun the ship around and punched the glass which lead to the backup engine; if he pulled that, they would go ten times faster.

He turned the switch and a countdown began to sound through out the shuttle.

"10, 9, 8..."

One of the Gordanians shot his left wing off, and he cursed under his breath.

"7, 6, 5..."

Starfire flew up to the roof, opening a door. She crawled into the little pathway, up into a small bubble-shaped space with two guns on the outside of it. She turned it around and began to shoot at the Gordanians, taking them down.

"4, 3, 2, 1..."

Robin pulled the lever up, and pushed it down forcefully.

"HOLD ON!!!"

The ship shot into space, and escaped the sightline of the Gordanians. A bigger Gordanian ship pulled up and one of the Gordanians laughed menacingly.

"You think you have won, Koriand'r? You are in for one big surprise..."

He pressed a button, and soon enough, all of the Gordanian ships were teleported away...

To Tamaran.

* * *

"ROBIN THAT IS VERY FAST!"

"WHO CARES?! WE'RE IN SPACE, IT'S NOT LIKE WE CAN GET A TICKET!"

Starfire rolled her eyes, stuck to the wall of the shuttle because of the force from their speed.

"THIS WALL IS NOT. VERY. COMFORTABLE!"

"WELL, IN FIVE MINUTES WE'LL BE AT TAMARAN. CAN YOU HANG ON?"

Starfire sighed angrily, then giggled as she saw Robin's face being stretched back as he was forced into sitting into the pilot's seat. At least she didn't look that silly.

After a while, Robin slowed the shuttle down when Tamaran came into sight. Starfire jumped away from the wall and flew over to the wheel, and pressed some buttons on the keypad, causing the ship to become invisible.

Robin blinked in shock.

"I didn't even know it could do that."

"Shhhh."

They flew over Tamaran for a while, looking for the Castle. Starfire gasped as she saw what used to be the Castle, was now a metal factory that almost looked like a chemical plant. They flew into the docking bay that was there, and landed, leaving the ship on cloak mode. They hesitated before stepping out, knowing that they would be seen.

They came out after a moment, knowing for sure that no one was close by. They ran silently across the floor, and came to an open hallway. Starfire peered in and narrowed her eyes.

"There is no one there..."

"This seems like it was almost too easy..."

Robin slipped on the slick floor and stepped into the hall to keep his balance, when suddenly red lights began to flash and a loud alarm sounded.

_"Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Main hall near docking bay 14- unrecognized DNA. Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"_

_"K'irfka!"_ Starfire whispered under her breath as she picked up Robin and flew down the hall, trying to find an exit. She could hear the Gordanians pouding footsteps from behind, and Robin felt extremely stupid for not knowing that there would be sensors on the hall floors.

Suddenly, Starfire turned into a dark room and shut the door, and pressed herself against it, holding her hand over Robin's mouth. After a few moments, they could hear the Gordanian's feet pounding past the door.

Silence hung over them until they heard nothing, and Starfire sniffed, just to make sure that they were gone. (A/N: Lets say they have a very distinctive smell.)

Starfire pushed the door open gently and picked up Robin in her arms, flying above the ground and down another hallway. When they went through the entryway to the hall, a door shut behind them and they gasped.

Starfire let go of Robin, placing him on the floor. She looked around and realised that it was dead ends both ways, and she was in a glass hallway. She looked out the windows and gasped as she saw Gordanians whipping her people.

"KYANA! TI LA NG GANI SHO MIUR'UAHI!!! K'IRFKA!!"

Robin blinked, remembering that she had said 'k'irfka' earlier; must be a swear.

The entrance they came through opened again and Starfire's eyes glowed angrily as she stepped in front of Robin.

She shouted at the Gordanians in Tamaranian, and the leader glared at her.

"Min la ko knorfka shiro san tik langa miyodinwa. Ge."

Starfire's eyes widened and she tried to fight them off, but the quantity of Gordanians pushed her aside like nothing.

"NO, STAY AWAY FROM HIM!!"

Two Gordanians held her arms behind her back and she struggled, screaming vile words at them in Tamaranian. The leader smirked as Robin screamed in pain as they shocked him with an electric staff, causing Starfire to scream.

"NOOO!!!"

"If you want this to end, we can let him go... Only if you become my queen..."

Starfire growled, spitting in his face.

_"Niyouma ke!!"_ She hissed at him and he slapped her across the cheek, barking an order to his henchmen.

Robin screamed in agony as the two tamaranian guards held him agains the floor with electric staffs, causing his skin to burn, and tears pricked his eyes in his extreme pain.

Starfire felt tears pour from her eyes as four other guards held her back. She turned to the new ruler of Tamaran.

"Alright! I will marry you, just stop hurting him!"

The leader laughed, snapping his fingers, and the guards stopped electrocuting Robin. They picked him up and brought him into a back room. The door closed and Starfire screamed, her eyes glowing uncontrollably as she saw the name of the room.

A loud array of gunshots were heard, and a scream of pain, that turned into a strangled animal cry of pain. Not long after, silence sliced the air, the only sound being the door swooshing open, so that she could see the two guards dragging a dead and bleeding Robin across the floor, dropping him before her.

The guards holding her back dropped her as well, and she crawled over to him, cupping his face in her hands.

"Robin... Please... Don't leave me..."

The ruler laughed.

"Now you have no choice, since he is dead anyways. Unless you want to die..."

Starfire snarled.

"I'd rather die!"

The ruler growled at her as she continued.

"I would never EVER marry a Gordanian!"

The Gordanian glared at her, turning away.

"Kill her."

* * *

"I wonder where they are exactly..."

"Who knows."

"All we can do is pray that they are safe..."

Raven gasped, falling from her spot in the air where she was meditating. She began to sweat, her eyes wide as she panted in fear.

"G-guys... They aren't safe. Well at least.. R-Robin isn't."

"What?! What happened? What did you see?!"

"It's... Not what I saw. I tried to connect with Robin's mind... For a moment I did... And then I was forcefully pulled out... And the only way that could happen is because... He... He..."

Terra's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Robin is... Robin's_** DEAD?!**_"

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this episode! Hehe. I know, i suck XP me and cliffhangers are like Peanut butter and Jelly. XD or peanut butter and bananas!! Mmmmm... *wants that now*

Please, review! I eagerly await your opinion :D:D:D!!

Arigato! Love you all!

~Hitomi Kaetie-chan


	8. Epi 7 Tamaran Flavored Blue Feathers

Hey everyone :) I know, this is a quick update. I was going to update other stories, but there were some rather rude readers whom i need to straighten out with this next chapter. *I am updating for you all to read, but also so these people stop yelling at me and accusing me of things when they dont know me- you know who you are.*

But please, guys... I'm only human. I dont laugh when people die, and I'm just one fan trying to please other fans' fandom of the Teen Titans. I try to work my hardest to please all of you, and it makes me really upset when I hear that I am 'cruel' and am accused of things that are nothing like me. Flame towards my WRITING- is allowed. Flame towards me is just completely uncalled for. I find no reason to flame towards the writers as the people; the writing, is fine- but there are limits.

I'm sorry if i sound annoying, or am offending any of you, but that really upset me when i read that kind of thing. I mean, you writers all understand, right? Having a main character die is one of the things that makes for a great climax, and wanting to know more. And here it is- more for all of you to know :)

I hope you enjoy this chapter guys :) I hope it meets the qualifications of you all 3

Thank you, everyone who read this note :D It means so much to me. Really, thank you.

* * *

"Robin is DEAD?!"

Everyone's eyes widened.

"No. That can't be!!" Beastboy's eyes were wide in shock and fear. Bumblebee shook her head, looking at the ground in her shock.

"Why does it seem like... like everything I know is changing around me... This is... This is so wrong..."

Speedy looked at his leader sadly, rubbing his forehead.

"I can't believe he's dead..."

"That spiky-haired runt won't die. Too much of a stubborn punk."

Everyone shot up from their seats, turning to the door, their jaws dropping to the floor as they caught sight of the boy...

Cyborg winked at them.

"I'm back y'all!"

Bumblebee fixated her eyes on him, frozen. Flashbacks of him leaving flew through her mind...

She ran up to him and pushed him, and he stumbled back.

"Huh? B-bee..."

She was crying, and started beating on him.

"You jerk!!! You jerk!! You absolute asshole!" Slowly, her fists slowed as she cried harder. "How could you leave without saying goodbye!!! How? How could you!!! I wanted to say goodbye! I wanted to hold you before you left! I wanted... To say so many things... But you didn't listen... You left... I hate you... I hate you..."

As her tears worsened, her arms started moving slower and slower. After a while, Cyborg gently grabbed her wrists, and she looked up into his eyes. She blushed and her eyes widened to see him smiling sadly at her, a tear forming in his human eye.

"I love you too, Bee."

Her face became bright red as she realized how stupid she had just been; hitting him and saying she hated him. She collapsed into his arms and he held her tightly, looking up to the others.

"We have to go to Tamaran and help them out!"

Beastboy blinked at him.

"But dude... Robin kinda... took the T-ship."

Cyborg smirked.

"You think I don't have another?"

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Figures."

* * *

_**WHEN THERE'S TROUBLE YOU KNOW WHO TO CALL!**_

_**TEEN TITANS!**_

_**AND BELIEVE ME THEY HAVE SEEN IT ALL!**_

_**TEEN TITANS!**_

_**THEY WON'T STOP TILL THE JOB GETS DONE!**_

_**THEY WON'T STOP TILL THEY HAVE WON!**_

_**AND YOU KNOW THAT THEY HAVE IT UNDER CONTROL!**_

_**TEEN TITANS!**_

_**FROM THEIR TOWER THEY CAN SEE IT ALL!**_

_**TEEN TITANS!**_

_**THEY ARE ALWAYS ON PATROL!**_

_**TEEN TITANS!**_

_**YOU CAN KNOW THAT THEY'VE GOT YOUR BACK- POW!**_

_**AND THEY ARE OUT THERE TO STOP IT ALL-AYE!**_

_**TEEN TITANS- GO!!!**_

_**1,2,3,4,GO! TEEN TITANS!**_

* * *

Starfire lay on the floor, next to the bloody body of her lover, surrounded by the bars of electrical metal that mocked them, holding them in.

She gently stroked Robin's hair, tears falling from her emerald eyes, his shallow breathing causing her tears to worsen.

"Oh, Robin... Why...."

Robin smiled at her weakly.

"I... won't... Go down... That easy... Star..."

Starfire looked at Robin seriously.

"Robin... If you do not get healed soon, you will die for good. It was just the 'luck' that I got you to breathe again... And... If your human body dies, then I only know of one way to save you."

Robin coughed, causing blood come from his mouth.

"What... What's that?"

Starfire wiped the blood from his lips and moved closer to him, kissing him gently on the lips. He weakly responded, gingerly placing his hand on her hip, causing tears to fall from his eyes as well; the thought of dying and leaving Starfire behind... That was just...

"Robin."

Robin blinked weakly at her and nodded.

"What is it? I'll do anything to be with you forever... Starfire...."

He started coughing wildly again, and Starfire just gently rubbed his chest, trying to get the coughing to stop. It did eventually, and she continued speaking.

"If you die, then if I can somehow escape, I can restore your body with a special Tamaranian remedy. There is one catch, though..."

Robin looked at her, still.

"I dont care what it is."

She looked at him seriously.

"You won't be human. You will be a Tamaranian; like me."

Robin looked at her, then smiled, kissing her hand.

"If all Tamaranians are as wonderful as you, then so be it. I'll gladly... Become one of you, Star."

Starfire looked at him, her tears still falling as he looked up at her, smiling.

"Someday... We will become one. One body, one soul melded into a beautiful love. It has already begun... And I'm... Not leaving that behind... The thing... I've always wanted..."

His eyes began to close as tears fell from his eyes.

"... Was... You...."

Starfire closed her eyes as well as she felt Robin pull her closer with all of his strength, wrapping his arms around her gently. She laid her head upon his shoulder, crying intently.

This love that was falling over them like a deep blanket of snow could almost be called too much to bear in a situation of life or death like the one they have now...

"GIVE US BACK OUR FRIENDS, BITCHES!"

"LANGUAGE, ASSHOLE!"

"HEY, YOU JUST-"

"Not a word."

Starfire blinked, looking up in shock to see the rest of the titans from around the world completely destroying the Gordanians. Cyborg ran up, hacking into the system of the cage, causing the bars to lift.

Robin looked at them all rushing around, a few kneeling next to him as he still held onto Starfire.

"Robin, let's go we need to get you help!"

Robin stared at them, sighing.

"No..."

"What?"

"Can't... Move..."

He started coughing again, blood falling from his mouth, and now his nose. His breaths started getting sharper, and his eyes were wide in his pain, tears falling. He looked at Star weakly, taking her hand in his and she kissed his forehead, calming him.

"I will save you, Robin. Do not do the fearing."

Robin smiled at her, his face slightly pink.

"I love you, Star... You're beautiful."

Everyone blushed as he confessed to her; he had before, but not in front of anyone but her. Starfire blushed as well, picking him up. She called for Bumblebee and Raven to come, for she would need their help with this task.

"Bumblebee, I need you to go down to the third level and into the lab and find a bottle of sparkling green liquid."

She nodded, flying off. Starfire then turned to Raven, nodding.

"Follow me."

* * *

They flew through the halls of the gigantic building, soaring through various different hallways. After a few minutes of flight, Starfire stopped, causing Raven to come to a halt close behind.

Starfire walked up to a door and punched in a security code, and the door opened with a gentle swoosh. Starfire laughed.

"I knew they would be the too stupid to change the password."

Raven smirked followed Starfire inside, and she realized it was almost like an operating room. She placed Robin on the table, and Starfire began to get a various amount of certain instruments and such.

She turned to Robin and touched his cheek softly.

"Are you sure about this?"

Robin smiled weakly, wincing in pain.

"Y… Y… Yes, S-star-f-fire. I-I'm sure."

She nodded meekly, continuing her work, and Raven watched quietly; it wasn't her business what Starfire was doing.

Soon enough, Robin was hooked up to a bunch of cords and wires. Bumblebee flew into the room, panting.

"I found it!!!"

She threw the bottle to Starfire, who looked at Robin.

"You have to go with what I do, okay?"

He nodded.

"I trust you…"

She nodded, and then drank some of the liquid. She opened her eyes, and they were glowing green, like when she was using her powers; she took Robins hand, and put it over his eye, she took his other, and placed it over his other eye.

Her hair began to fly as she poured some of the liquid onto his hands where his eyes were, and he winced in pain as it caught fire, causing Raven and Bumblebee to gasp.

Starfire then poured it down his body, all the way to his feet, and tears were seeping out from under Robin's hands. Starfire placed her hands on Robin's stomach and closed her eyes in concentration. The wires and cords began to glow a bright blue, as did Robin's body, and soon Starfire's began to glow the same bright cobalt blue.

She opened her eyes, and a bright blue light came from them.

"_This human body no longer be human; this body become anew, healthy, and strengthened."_

Raven and Bumblebee were extremely confused. Suddenly, Robin started screaming in agony as his cuts and wounds disappeared slowly.

**"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Starfire's eyes continued glowing and she kissed Robin's lips, and his scream of pain was muffled into a whimper of helplessness as glowing blue tears fell from under his hands. She pulled back and kissed his hands.

"_The pain shall end soon. Bear with me, for this is a pain worse than Female Labour."_

Bumblebee bit her lip, and made a sizzling noise.

"Ssssssss!!! Bitch!"

"Shhhh!!" Raven snapped at the yellow-clad girl, who laughed nervously.

Soon, every light in the room stopped. There was absolute silence. The lights turned on again after a few minutes, and Robin was laying on the table, his hands still covering his eyes. His hair was still black, but had a blue tint to it.

His skin was orange like Starfire's, and he was also taller. His clothes were also now pure black and silver.

His hands suddenly ripped away from his eyes and everyone was shocked to see that he held his mask in his hand. He sat up, and let out a breath of air. He opened his eyes, and everyone was shocked to see that they were glowing ice blue, merging into a bright green.

His eyes seemed intense, and you couldn't stop looking at them; it was like a life or death decision.

Starfire touched his face, causing him to look at her.

"You will be very moody for a while; when a human body turns Tamaranian, it reacts strangely. Do not do the worrying about me. You will learn to adjust to your powers and strength."

Robin nodded, and got off of the table, walking towards the door. He glanced at Raven and Bumblebee.

"…What?"

Raven smiled.

"You have markings on your face now."

Robin blinked.

"Huh?!"

He walked to the nearest window and gasped as he saw that his eyes were slightly pointed at the tips; it made him look almost cat-like. He also had a strange marking on his right cheek and Starfire smiled.

"Oh that. It says Robin in Tamaranian; that'll go away once you can control your powers."

Robin sighed as his girlfriend smiled innocently.

"Great, now I've got my name stuck to my face; that doesn't make me seem stupid at all."

* * *

Hope you all liked this one! Arigato, minna! Keep on comin ;)

~Hitomi Kaetie-san


	9. Epi 8 Puberty and Kidnappings

Hey guys :] I'm back! Hope you can all forgive me for my short dormant period. Midterms and Finals. *At once? That really doesn't make sense still, but yeah.* 3 finals, 2 Midterms;D goody for me. Idk what my grades are yet. Heck, I still have two to go! Course, when i put this up it'll be one, or none... Depends on how fast I type..

Meh. I'll inform you guys later on the grades I got, but right now, it's TT time :D

Thank you all for waiting and reading my little rant~~  
______________________________________________________________________________

Beastboy walked down the hall, heading into the kitchen to get something to eat. The door opened slowly, and when he opened his eyes, his jaw dropped.

Robin sat at the table, head in his hands, hair bright blue. It took every fiber in Beastboy's body to not laugh at him.

"D-Dude... Your hair..."

"Nngh..."

"Why?"

"Tamaranian.... Gah... Ow.... Tamaranian puberty...."

Beastboy blinked.

"Does that mean you're going to get a bunch of bumps and stuff on you like Star did?"

Robin shook his head.

"It's different for all Tamaranians. I happen to be one of the ones who change color."

Beastboy sighed.

"Dude, it's only your hair."

Robin glared at him, his skin turning black all of a sudden, causing Beastboy to scream and back up.

"For now it's only my hair! I'm like a walking mood ring!!!"

Beastboy stared at him as his natural color slowly came back, then stepped forward as the door swooshed open. Starfire came floating into the room, and Robin turned pink when he saw her.

The pink on his face was extremely dark, and he crossed his elbows, putting his head down on them.

"!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW CAN YOU STAND THIS KIND OF THING?!"

Starfire giggled and went around to the table and kissed him on the side of his neck, since he was currently burying his face into his arms.

Robin looked up at her and she smiled.

"It will do the passing."

Robin sighed.

"I know.... But I just feel weird."

"Of course. You were a human just yesterday."

"I was also killed yesterday, but brought back to life."

"True enough."

Robin rubbed his forhead, laughing.

"Everything I do with you is crazy..."

Beastboy spat out his soy milk.

"WHAT?!"

Robin glared.

"Not. Like. THAT. BEASTBOY."

Beastboy laughed nervously.

"O-oh... Hah..."

Suddenly, the lights in the tower began to flash and everyone jumped up, running into the ops room. Robin began typing on the keyboard, and on the screen it showed a girl walking on the water, heading towards the city. Cyborg, Raven, and Terra came running in, followed by Titans East. Raven blinked, floating up to the screen.

"I know her from somewhere.... I know her from somewhere!!"

She phased through the glass and hovered in the air, closing her eyes. She began to glow with a soft, white light, silvery sparkles dancing around her. She opened her eyes, and she had angel wings sprouting from her back. She flapped her wings and began to fly towards the girl.

Robin turned on his heel, heading towards the girl until he was stopped by Speedy.

"Duuude. Where do you think you're going?"

Robin narrowed his eyes.

"To find out what is going on! Get out of my way!"

Speedy crossed his arms, looking at the now red Robin.

"I vote you stay here."

Robin's eyes widened, then he looked at himself, slapping his head.

"So i'm changing color and i'm in a little pain. Big deal, i've had worse!"

Starfire looked at Robin sadly.

"I am sorry Robin, but I agree with friend Speedy. We can not do the risking of you going into metamorphasis during the battle."

Robin looked at her, wanting to protest, but couldn't. He ran a hand through his blue hair, sighing.

"Fine... But if something bad happens, i'm coming!"

Everyone ran out the door, and Starfire followed. She stopped at the door, looking back at him sadly. She smiled weakly and blew him a kiss before flying after the others. Robin rubbed his neck, and went to sit down on the couch. He sighed, picking up the tv remote, when suddenly he heard something in the hall.

"Huh..? I was sure everyone left..."

He stood up, going through the doors. He begn walking through the hall, and everything seemed to be even quieter than usual. He heard faint footsteps, and they began to get closer. He narrowed his eyes, readying himself.

"Who's there?!"

The footsteps quickened, coming towards him. He could see a shadow down the hall. He ran towards the shadow, pulling out his staff. He jumped past the corner and looked out, and saw nothing. He let out a breath, putting his bo staff back into his belt.

"Maybe i'm just tired..."

He suddenly felt something drip onto his head, and he touched his hair, bringing his hand before his face. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he saw red liquid dripping down his fingers. He looked up and screamed as he saw a gigantic creature with blood dripping from it's mouth.

It's head twisted around and it let out a blood-curdling screech, and Robin backed away, turning and running, wiping the blood that had hit his face away. He could hear it running after him, and he felt his heart pounding in his chest.

_"..What is this? Fear? I'm Robin, for goodness sakes. Why am I scared?!"_

He ran into the ops room and closed the door, jumping over the couch and standing before the TV. He head nothing, but suddenly the door blasted open. The creature came through, and stared right at him. His eyes widened and he felt his body begin to shake. He had taken on huge creatures before, but this struck fear into his heart. He put a hand on his chest, and he felt his heart pound against his ribs.

The creature screeched again, blood flying from it's mouth. It's eyes were a glowing blood red, and it was night black with silver spikes coming off of it's back. It was almost spider-like, but it's head was that of a mythical creature. It's jaw hung at least 4 meters open, and looked as though it was broken as it swung back and forth.

It jumped towards Robin, and he jumped out of the way, and it just missed him. It began to swing it's claws at him, screeching loudly, and Robin continued to attempt to evade it. He tried to pull out some kind of weapon, but it smacked the object away. Robin's eyes widened as he realized he was being backed into a corner.

The creature screeched and swung it's claws at him once again, and Robin shifted, getting hit by the arm of the creature instead of the claws. His eyes widened as he flew through the air, and he felt his body hit the glass of the room. It shattered, and stuck into his back, and he continued to fly through the air.

He screamed loudly as he neared the ground, and the creature jumped out, spreading wings and flew after him. It reached out and grabbed him, squeezing him. Robin struggled, but was unable to get out of the creature's grip. Suddenly, little spikes came out of the creature's paw, and began to cut him.

He cried out in pain, and felt tears coming to his eyes. The creature lifted it's paw into the air, and threw him again. He closed his eyes as he flew through the air, over the city.

His body began to relax and he felt his heartbeat begin to slow down. He heard screams beneath him, and didn't bother to open his eyes. He suddenly felt the impact of landing in water, and began to sink, choking on the water that entered his open mouth. His body was too weak to swim up, and he felt his eyes closing as everything became fuzzy.

_"...Starfire... No..."_

He was suddenly ripped out of the water, and placed onto the dock with extreme force. He heard faint screams, and he was very confused as to what was going on. He tried to breathe, but choked on water again. Suddenly, someone was pushing on his chest, and he coughed as water and blood came out. He could breathe again, but touched his face and saw that blood was indeed present. It appears that his lip had been cut open.

Robin blinked, looking up. He saw a crying Starfire, and automatically lifted his hand to her face, brushing her tears away. She looked at him, helping him sit up, and he saw everyone else. He looked past the others, and screamed in fear as he saw the gigantic creature flying towards them. He lifted his finger to the air, and everyone turned and stepped back as they saw the creature.

Starfire's eyes were wide, pupils small. Her body shook and her lips trembled.

"Run."

Robin looked at her.

"Huh?"

Starfire turned to him, her eyes glowing, her eyebrows crashing down over them into a look of rage.

"I SAID RUN!"

Robin looked at her, slightly hurt. He stood and began running away like his girlfriend had told him to. He looked back and saw Starfire fly up into the air and begin to attack the creature, and it screeched and swung at her, slightly cutting her leg. She gritted her teeth in pain and Robin stopped, about to turn around and run back.

_"I SAID RUN!"_

He bit his lip and balled his fists. He punched a wall, then continued running away.

_"Damn! Damnit, Star! What the fuck are you doing?! Why?!! Why am I supposed to run?!"_

He screamed in pain as something hit him in the back. He fell to the ground, rolling a few times because of the speed he had been running at. He grunted in pain as some of his skin was ripped off, and the obvious bruise on his back. He raised himself to his knees, and turned around, seeing that girl that was there before.

"What do you want?!"

The girl stared at him, her pink eyes burning and her blonde hair slightly flying in the wind.

"You are food for my mom. Stop running from her."

Robin's eyes widened; FOOD?!

"Wha- food?! Who the hell is your mom?! Some kind of cannibal?!"

The girl pointed towards the black creature.

"No. Her."

The girl was surrounded in a pink light and turned into a similair creature, with white eyes and blood also dripping from her mouth. She grabbed Robin and ran towards the black creature, and Robin struggled. He felt something wrap around his feet, and then slowly wrap around his legs and torso. It began to crawl around his shoulders and he gasped as he saw it was a coccoon.

_"What?! Wait... This is the same thing that happened to Star... But, isn't it rare for this to happen to Tamaranians?!"_

Robin snapped back to reality as he realised the cocoon was closing. He lifted his head and closed his eyes tightly as he yelled.

**"STARFIRE!!!"**

Starfire turned as she heard her name, and she gasped as she saw the pink creature coming towards them, holding a cocoon.

"ROBIN!"

She flew towards the creature, blasting it in the face with a starbolt. It screeched, dropping the cocoon, and Starfire flew down and caught it. She flew up over the city, heading to the tower. She looked at the white cocoon in her arms and swallowed.

"R...Robin?"

She felt something shift inside of it.

"Star?!"

She let out a breath of relief.

"I am glad you are okay..."

"I feel like a bug. Does that seem okay?!"

Starfire smiled.

"It will be fine. You should know that."

She heard him sigh.

"I know..."

She was silent as she looked ahead, then she sighed.

"Robin, you remember when friend Raven said she knew that girl, yes?"

"Yeah?"

"Well... Sometimes... Creatures of that kind, when they eat a normal human... They can take on that human's form."

She heard Robin make an uncomfortable noise as she continued.

"Raven knew the girl from when she was little. When she realised it wasn't her, she became very upset and began to attack it. She almost killed the creature, until you came flying into the ocean."

"Oh my god..."

"I know."

Robin was silent from inside the cocoon, and Starfire's tears slowly began to land on it.

"I am the sorry."

* * *

3 hours later...

The titans came walking into the ops room, covered in blood.

"Well, this is delicious."

"Shut up Beastboy."

"Hey y'all... Look."

Everyone looked up and saw Starfire sitting on the couch, looking at the coffee table in a daze. Raven floated over to her kneeling next to her best friend.

"What's wrong?"

Starfire turned to her, her green eyes dull almost.

"Robin... Robin is..."

"What?"

"Robin is gone."

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed.

"How?! What happened?!"

Starfire looked back at the coffee table.

"When I got here, I took Robin to his room. I stayed in there with him, sitting on his bed. I intended to be there until his cocoon opened, but suddenly someone burst in and tried to attack his cocoon. I tried to fight the person off, but they stabbed me with some kind of needle, and I did the 'passing out'. When I awoke, I was on Robin's floor... And all that was left was Robin's cut open cocoon. He has been the 'kidnapped'."

Tears brimmed her eyes.

"I am the bad girlfriend, yes? It is my fault..."

"Shut up!!"

Starfire twitched as Raven screamed, but did not break her gaze from the table.

"The Starfire I know wouldn't sit here and blame herself! She'd be up and trying to find a way to get him back or find out who it was that took him! That's what my best friend would do!"

Raven glared at her.

"But I hate the way you're acting right now."

Starfire stood, shaking.

"But... Friend Raven..."

Starfire turned to her, and Raven froze at the cold look in her best friends' eyes.

"It was Slade."

* * *

__________ Woah. At first this was a funny ep... Now it's all intense and serious...

Unless that's just me. And my writing actually sucks... O___O I hope not. Lol...

Hope you all enjoyed :] Sorry i'm taking so long on my updates.

Please review! I love your feedback!!!

~Hitomi Kaetie-chan


	10. Epi 9 Flashbacks and Crystal Cries

Heyyy guyss... I updated pretty quickly on all of my other stories so I thought that I may as well update on this one... Sorry about the short break; I hope you all enjoy this episode :]

I'm also holding a contest for new lyrics- I want to give the series a new theme song! I hope you guys participate, and thanks for waiting!

P.S. Sorry to any anonymous reviewers who enjoyed this story; I thank you for any comments you wish to say, but cannot. *bows* Arigato gozaimasu~

* * *

Silence clouded in the room, lingering in the air, thickening rapidly. Raven's throat was dry, and she rubbed her tongue on the roof of her mouth, desperately trying to wet it; she failed.

"...Slade's dead."

"I thought the so as well."

"But-!!" Everyone turned to Beastboy, who had his ears turned down, a look of worry etched onto his green skin.

"But... What does he want with Robin?"

Starfire bit her lip.

"I do not wish to do the knowing..."

"...So... You... You mean.... Slade... He's... He's..."

Everyone turned to Terra, who had just walked into the room. Her blue eyes were brimmed with tears, and she was frozen still.

"Please tell me that this is a sick joke. It has to be a sick joke!! A sick, sadistic joke!!!!"

Starfire looked at her friend sadly, closing her eyes and letting her head fall.

"It is not."

Terra bit her lip, in fear of seeing Slade again. She thought he was gone forever.

"You're lying... You have to be... I don't believe it... I can't believe it..."

Starfire looked up at her, stepping forewards.

"I am the sorry Terra. But I want to save Robin; and when I shall do the 'kicking of ass' to Slade for you as well, yes?!"

Starfire clapped her hands together, forcing a smile, which caused everyone to weakly smile as well; she was hurting so much, yet put it aside to help her friend.

"Star's right y'all; we can kill two birds with one stone!"

"Okay! No birds will be harmed in this process, thank you!"

Raven laughed at Beastboy's comment, which caused everyone to turn to her in shock. She stopped laughing and blushed. Beastboy's eyes lit up and he ran over to her, taking her hands.

"Rae... You... You think I'm funny?!"

Raven bit her lip, then sighed, resigning.

"Yes."

Beastboy hugged her, laughing jubilantly.

"Yes, finally! Ahhhhh, I'm so happy!!!"

Raven smiled at her boyfriend's weird antics, pushing him off.

"Okay. Call up Titans East from whatever they're doing," Raven looked up, a smirk on her face, "We've got some ass to kick."

* * *

"Uuhh.... Uhnn..."

Robin's eyes fluttered open slowly, the darkness of the room surrounding him. He tried to squint to see anything, but gasped suddenly, squeezing his eyes shut as a sharp pain thrashed in his head.

"Agghhh.... Ughh... What the.... Where..." He panted, as if there was a lack of air in the dark room. He tried to stand, but failed when he found that his legs and wrists were chained.

"Uh... Eh... What..."

A slow, sinister laughter began to fill his ears, causing him to open his eyes. His head darted around, and he vaguely recognized that laughter. His eyes widened at the thought of that person. The person who had died...

"....Slade...?"

The laughter ceased, and lights suddenly flashed on around the room, and Robin closed his eyes again, his head throbbing. He slowly opened his eyes as they adjusted, and he gasped as he saw Slade standing before him.

"My, my Robin. How you've grown. And even your mask is gone too; did that little red-headed girl make you take it off? Though I assume that is not acutally your real eye color..."

Robin snarled.

"Fuck you."

Slade laughed.

"What language on the hero."

"What do you want with me?! Where is everyone else?!"

Slade turned away.

"They're at home, where else? You are the only one I captured."

Robin's teeth ground against each other in his rage.

"What do you want with me."

Slade laughed.

"You would want to know, wouldn't you."

"Bastard!" Robin tried to get up, but suddenly was electrocuted by the chains. He screamed in agony, falling to his knees. Slade stepped on his back, and Robin grunted in pain, unable to make him move.

"You know... Though they are strong, Tamaranians have the feeling that they are obligated to their lovers... If you get hurt, or go missing, that little girlfriend of yours would do absolutely _anything_ to save you..."

Robin's heart stopped. His eyes darkened over at the thought of Slade hurting Starfire in any way, shape or form. He bit his lip, closing his eyes tightly, balling his fists together.

"....Don't hurt her.... Don't do **anything** to her..."

Slade made an indignant noise.

"Why would I listen to you?"

Robin's head shot up, and he stood, the electricity burning the boys' skin. His hair flew and his eyes were glowing bright white.

"DON'T DO ANYTHING TO HER, OR I'LL KILL YOU!!"

Slade stood, laughing.

"That sounds like a threat, boy."

Robin lifted his arms, and the chains flew out of the ground, still connected to his arms. He swung them towards Slade, and they wrapped around him. He let out a scream of absolute fury, and white starbolts enveloped the chains, shooting towards the evil menace, and burning his armor.

Slade showed no sign of pain, but simply broke the chains and jumped away. He looked back up at Robin, who's white eyes were burning intensely, his hair still flying. His body was letting off a light glow, and blood began to fall from his eyes.

Slade's eyes widened, then he stood.

"You might want to calm down, boy wonder."

Robin snarled.

"Not until you die."

Slade laughed.

"Fine, boy. Do whatever you see fit."

Robin growled, and ran towards Slade, every intent inside of him directed on causing Slade agony, and protecting the person he held most important in his life...

Starfire.

* * *

Starfire stood up from her sitting position, and everyone looked at the Tamaranian with confusion.

"Star? What is it?"

Starfire's eyes were glowing and her hands shook.

"Robin's killing himself."

"What?!"

Starfire turned to Raven, tears flying from her eyes.

"It is because Slade did the taking of Robin during his puberty! A Tamaranian must never be removed during that change, or else bad things happen! Extreme emotion can kill- and Robin feels extreme hatred and malice towards Slade!! We must stop him!!"

"But where is he?!"

Starfire lifted her finger, pointing out towards the city. Everyone looked at each other, blinking.

"... The clock tower?"

* * *

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Robin shot white flames at Slade, and the man easily dodged them.

"Come now, Robin. You must be able to do better than this."

Robin's glow grew brighter, and the blood falling from his eyes increased.

"SHUT UP!" Robin felt like he was going to burst. He just knew that underneath that mask, Slade held a smirk. A sickening, disgusting smirk.

Robin shot more burning starbolts at the man, jumping down from his perch in the rafters, and began to fight him with hand to hand combat.

He aimed to kick Slade in the back, but the man jumped over the younger boy, grabbing his arms and kicking him instead. Robin let out a cry of pain, but lit himself with a burning glow, causing Slade to release him.

Robin turned around, growling. Slade looked at him with an amused look dancing in his eye.

"You still cannot defeat me. You've gotten weaker."

"No."

"You still cannot do anything correctly. Pitiful; I come to attack you, and your girlfriend is there protecting you. It seems as though she doesn't love you enough to do that simple task."

Robin's eyes burned and he stood, punching Slade in the face. Slade fell to the ground, and held part of his broken mask to his face, looking at Robin. The boy wonder was no longer glowing, his eyes a bright cobalt blue, and the mark on his face was gone. Tears replaced the blood that had been falling, and the sadness in Robin's eyes danced with the brightness of snow falling in the sun's light.

"Starfire..." Robin's eyes closed tightly, and when he opened them, the sadness was replaced with anger and seriousness.

"Starfire... Loves me. You wouldn't understand that. You don't even know what love is!"

Slade continued staring at him, saying nothing.

"Starfire means absolutely everything to me! You cant say anything you don't know!!! YOU DONT KNOW HER! YOU DONT KNOW ME! I... I.... I'D DIE WITHOUT HER, SO SHUT THE FUCK UP! I WANT YOU TO DIE! I WANT YOU TO DIE BECAUSE I HATE EVERYTHING THAT YOU ARE, AND EVERYTHING THAT YOU STAND FOR!! I WANT YOU TO GET OUT OF MY LIFE! WHY CANT YOU JUST DIE ALREADY AND STAY DEAD?! WHY DO YOU KEEP ON HAUNTING ME?!"

Robin's heavy breathing filled the room, his crystal tears still falling. Slade blinked at him, then laughed menacingly, causing Robin to flinch.

"My my my. The boy wonder, screaming and crying like a spoiled child. How out of character. Screaming that you want someone to die. You really are weak. If you wanted me to die, you would have killed me by now."

Robin looked at the ground, saying nothing as Slade stood.

"If you wanted to protect her, you would have killed me. If you hated me, you would have killed me. But you can't. You know how alike the two of us are. Our stubborness and strength match. But you falter with your pointless emotions, and that is why I beat you. Such things are useless. That is why I threw them away a long, long time ago."

Slade leaned in closer to Robin, lifting his head to face him.

"And if you did the same, then maybe you'd be able to defeat me."

Robin's eyes were wide, in shock as well as fear and confusion. He knew he shouldn't listen to something so evil... But it sounded so...

Logical.

"ROBIN!!"

Robin turned around slowly, blinking so that he could see clearly. A blur of red and purple flashed before him.

"St... Starfire..?"

Starfire flew up to him, hugging him tightly.

"Oh, thank X'hal! You are alright!" She pulled away and looked him in the eyes, then froze.

"R... Robin? Your mark is gone... And your eyes are... Blue?"

Robin stared at her, his mouth hanging slightly open, tears still brimming his eyes.

"....Robin?"

He took her hands off of his shoulders without a word, and she blinked, confused.

"Robin? What is wrong?"

He swallowed, still staring her in the eye.

"...Starfire... You..."

"Yes?"

Robin looked down, his hair covering his face.

"...You love me... I know that... I know it, but..."

Robin looked up, tears building up and falling again.

"I don't know what love is... I lost... what I loved a long time ago... I'm just like Slade... I'm... I'm.... Just like..."

Robin's eyes were wide and fearful, and suddenly, everything around him darkened. He looked up, and saw himself at the young age of seven, watching as his parents plummetted to their deaths. His knees buckled and he fell, watching the scene over and over.

_"MOM!! DAD!! NOOOOOO!!!!!"_

"Mom... Dad... No...." His voice was a shaky whisper, and came out almsot inaudibly. As he watched it a final time he closed his eyes tightly, falling, curling up on the floor, crying without shame.

"MOM!!! DAD!!! NO, STOP!!! I CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER YOUR VOICES!! Why... Why.... Why did you leave me.... Why did you die... I didn't... I didn't.... Want... Y-you... To... D-d-die... M-mom... Dad.... Come back... Come back..."

Everyone stared at Robin as he cried on the floor, screaming, and nobody could get through to him. Bumblebee bit her lip.

"Poor Robin. It's like he got so angry that the Tamaranian in him was forced out; and all of his emotions of pain are coming out now."

Raven looked at her leader sadly, then looked around.

"Where did Starfire go?"

Everyone blinked.

"What? She's not here?"

Raven's eyes widened.

"What if she..." She flew towards the door, and then out, and everyone looked from the door, to Robin, and back.

"She... Must know what she's doing."

"Guys, let's get Robin back to the tower."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and began to figure out what would be the easiest way to do this. Beastboy looked back towards the door, sighing.

_"Please be okay, Raven."_

_"Shut up, Beastboy. I'll be fine."_

Beastboy smiled weakly, happy that his girlfriend was acknowledging him.

_"...I know."_

* * *

"Slade."

Slade turned, laughing.

"Well if it isn't Robin's girlfriend."

"What did you do to him!!"

"I did nothing to him. His emotions did this to him. His love for you did this to him."

Starfire seethed.

"You must have said something! Robin would not act this way over 'nothing'!!!"

Slade smiled.

_"Suruteru ikinai."_

Starfire's jaw dropped, which caused Slade to laugh.

"Why, sister dear, you seriously thought Slade was alive again? Well, he is. But i'm not him." The mask fell off of Slade's face, and Starfire swallowed.

"...Blackfire?"

Blackfire smirked.

"Bin-go."

Starfire growled, grinding her teeth together.

_"Zekai nai toruakai!! T'rofka be! Shishta!"_

Blackfire's eyebrows rose.

"What a mouth on you. You don't seem to be the type to call me those things."

Starfire spat at her sister.

"You are the 'fucking waste of skin', yes? So why should I not say those things to such a wretched person. Go home! This is your last chance, sister. I'm tired of you."

"Good, the more tired you get, the easier you will be to defeat. But first, you should consider one thing..."

"LIKE WHAT?!"

Blackfire smirked.

"Moyn'dr."

Starfire's eyes widened and she stepped back.

"M...M...Moyn'dr... He's... He... He died.... The Gordanians..."

Blackfire snapped her fingers, and two Gordanians flew up, and held a Tamaranian boy in their arms. He thrashed and kicked, angrily screaming at them in Tamaranian. He looked up and saw Starfire, who froze.

"...Moyn'dr..."

The boy looked at her, wide-eyed.

"...Koriand'r? Is that you?"

Starfire glared at her sister.

"What are you doing with him?!"

Blackfire smiled.

"So you do remember your best friend. Well, since you and your boyfriend wouldn't cooperate, I saw it fit that I take your best friend instead."

Starfire blinked, staring at her. Blackfire smirked.

"So, by the end of the night, he'll be dead. Better say your goodbyes."

Starfire stared at her sister blankly. Why did she do such things?

As the sun set, it painted the sky with wisps of orange, pink, and purple. Birds dancing, chirping away to their nests to tend to their babies, and the sound of cars rushing and the ocean flowing... The crisp air which flowed around her seemed to chill her to the bone as she thought of the past...

How her sister used to be...

"...Why sister? Why must you do such things? You used to be so happy, and-"

"Shut up! You know nothing!"

Starfire stared at her sister blankly.

"You dont know how they only thought about you! They never cared about me. When you came... I only wanted two things. Either for me to die, or you. Those are still the only things that matter to me."

Starfire closed her eyes, lifting her arms out.

"Then do as you wish. If it will make my sister happy.... Then.. Do as you wish."

* * *

There we goo.

Yes, Robin is a normal human again. I really hope people don't tell me that he's out of character, because he IS in character. If you watched your parents die, but held in the sad feelings 99% of your life, don't you think it would flood out at some point?

:x I work to please you guys. I hope you know that- right? I really want to make all of you who are reading and reviewing happy, because reading the encouragment from all of you makes me happy! That's why I write... For the love of creating a story that makes people smile in joy, or feel the emotions that i've tried to string throughout it. I know I'm still a newbie, and i'm not the best writer...

But i'm trying really hard! I really am, even thought it may not seem like it- but I do! I want to please all of you, but the way I do things doesn't seem to, and it would be too hard to change the way I write/see things. My imagination may not please all of you, but to those of you who appreciate it, thank you so much! Heck, to everyone who actually **reads** my stories, thank you sooo much! It means so much to me, more than you know.

But i'm one of those over-achievers that wants to make their fans happy- can I even call you fans? Scratch that, readers. Saying that I have fans makes me seem cocky or self-centered. Something like that~ anyway...

I just wanna make you guys happy. If my story makes you unhappy, or you see something that you dislike, it makes me sad; I write these from what I see in my mind, in the vast imagination I was granted; as well as from my heart.

Even though it is just a fanfiction, I take much pride in my work; when I hear that people dislike things in it- such as turning Robin Tamaranian- it hurts y'know? But to make you guys happy, I changed it. To me, he was still the boy wonder everyone knew...

I didn't think I was ruining him, but enhancing him. More to defend himself with... Bonding him with Starfire more.

I'm sorry that that was unsatisfying, but Hopefully it's okay now that I changed it; I hope this chapter was good, and that you all liked it!! Please review because I really want to know what you guys think!!!

~Hitomi Kaetie

Arigato gozaimasu! Doomo Arigato Gozaimasu, minna! Honto wa, Hitomi daiski minna! Arigatoo!!

Was it right? Was it?? :D

What I tried to write: Thanks! Thank you so much, everyone! I really love all you guys! Thanks!!!!


	11. Epi 10 Justin

Hey again everyone! How is it going? Good, I hope!

Thanks for the reviews, you guys. I'm getting so much support from you all, and thank you soooooooooooooooo much for being so understanding. It makes me smile to read reviews that reassure me that i'm not messing this up or anything- and I get an even bigger smile when you guys say that it's alright that i'm busy!! Thank you so much for understanding 3

And now, for you lovely chaps reading this; Episode 10!... It IS... episode 10... right.

O_O...

*just checked* yes. it is. :)

* * *

"Then do as you wish. If it will make my sister happy.... Then.. Do as you wish."

Starfire stood, eyes closed and arms lifted slightly from her sides. Blackfire stared at her with a slightly bewildered look. Moyn'dr stared at Starfire, jaw hanging slack.

"Kori! No!!"

Blackfire said nothing as Moyn'dr's protests rang through the air. She scowled and lifted her hand, engulfing it in a dark starbolt.

"Tch. You really are lame, sister. Giving up like this."

Starfire's eyes opened slightly, and Blackfire's breath caught at the sight of it; she held absolutely no emotion in her eyes.

"If it will make my sister happy. I love you, Blackfire. If you want me dead, then kill me. I care about you; you are my only true family left. And I will do anything to make you happy."

Blackfire said nothing as those words flew through her mind, stabbing at her heart; what was this? Some kind of sick joke? Why was it affecting her so much?

Blackfire screamed as a huge black raven came before her, engulfing her in it's darkness. She squirmed inside of it, trying to escape, but could not do so. She gasped as she felt her body being constricted and twisted, the extreme pain causing her body to falter.

She was dropped, and landed on the ground in a crumpled heap. Moyn'dr was released as the Gordanians went to attack the flying raven. Moyn'dr went over to Starfire, grabbing her hand. He closed his eyes and a white light engulfed them both, and they disappeared from the scene.

* * *

The titans stood outside of the med bay, where they helplessly looked through the window, watching their leader thrash, scream, and cry in pain and dread that he had held in his whole life. Memories of blood, death, and murder flashed through his mind, which made the leather bands around his wrists, legs, stomach, and head stretch.

He stopped thrashing and relaxed his body, falling to the bed. His cries continued, and he shook his head in pain and sadness.

"No... N-no... Stop it... Stop this now..."

Bumblebee felt sick. She turned away, rubbing her forehead, and Cyborg placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You okay, Bee?"

She shook her head, voice cracking.

"No... It hurts to see him like that. It's painful. We all have terrible pasts; but I've never felt that much pain about it. Just thinking about what must have happened to him that he would get like that... I don't want to hear it, think it, or see it. It hurts."

Cyborg nodded sadly, looking back through the door.

"I know it is. We all know."

A sudden blast of bright light flew throughout the corridor, blinding everyone momentarily. They turned, blinking the spots away until a clear picture arrived. They gasped as they saw Starfire, as well as another Tamaranian boy.

Starfire ran towards them, rushing past and placing her hands on the med bay window. Her worried face crashed down into a look of pain and sadness as she palmed the window. She leaned her forehead against it gently, closing her eyes, and a tear fell down her face.

"Robin... Please stop crying..."

Moyn'dr walked up to her, looking through the window.

"Is he your k'norfka?"

Starfire looked up at Moyn'dr.

"Not yet. He is my Yarth'or, though."

Moyn'dr nodded, eyebrows falling into a look of sadness as well.

"That's terrible, Kori."

Beastboy stared at them oddly, then pointed at Moyn'dr.

"Dude. Who's that."

Starfire looked at them, then gasped.

"I am the sorry! This is my, as you say, the 'best friend' from my childhood. He disappeared when I was around the age of ten."

Bumblebee nodded, holding her hand out.

"Nice to meet you. I'm the leader of Titans East."

He took her hand, and kissed it. Her eyes widened, and a slight blush bepainted her cheeks as he looked up at her again, his fiery aquamarine eyes burning intensely.

"Pleased to meet you, miss...?"

"B-Bumblebee."

Moyn'dr smiled.

"Moyn'dr."

Bumblebee frowned.

"Moyndar."

Moyn'dr laughed.

"Just call me Justin."

Beastboy rolled his eyes.

"Lame name."

Justin shook his head, turning back to Stafire.

"Tahrr no kami?" _"Are you okay?"_

Starfire smiled sadly, staring through the window still.

"Mm. Kanei. Yara... Kaniko al'hen tama." _"Hmm. No. But... I'll be alright."_

Justin nodded, then turned to Cyborg.

"You are..."

"Cyborg."

"Yes, Cyborg. Alright, Blackfire is out to end Kori's life. I will not allow her to do so, so please. Let me stay here until I know Kori's life is safe."

Cyborg hesitated, turning to the others. Bumblebee looked at the others and they nodded. Cyborg turned back to Justin.

"You can stay tonight, but let us talk about it. We'll let you know."

Justin nodded, turning back to Starfire. He said something to her in Tamaranian, and she nodded, and the two began walking away. Cyborg watched until they were out of sight, then turned to the others.

"Man, what'll we do? I know he's Star's best friend and all, but..."

"I think we should let him stay, Cy. With Robin out of it like this, we're gonna need more help protecting Star, and Justin is probably the person with the closest amount of passion to keep her safe as Robin."

Cyborg nodded, agreeing with Beastboy.

"I guess you're right, grass stain. But we'll have to watch him."

"Why?"

Everyone stared at Speedy with a 'you-are-so-dumb' look.

"He's a teenage guy."

Speedy's mouth formed a small 'o' and he blushed.

"...OH."

* * *

"Kori, he'll be alright."

Starfire nodded, sighing.

"I know of that. I know it... But it still hurts inside to see him like that. I love Robin with all of my heart, and I know he loves me. But right now, all he feels is pain and hurt. I don't want him to feel that; but if he does, I do too. I'm not letting him go through that alone..."

Justin looked at her with a look of awe.

"You're amazing, Kori."

Starfire looked up at her friend.

"How the so?"

He smiled, looking off into the distance, which was not far, since they were in a confined bedroom.

"Your dedication and passion for him... Your love is pure and unfailing. It's beautiful and wonderful. Absolutely and forevermore; you can hardly see that nowadays. It's nice to see that there are some people who are still dedicated to each other. He really makes me jealous, though. I've known you since you were born, and yet he has known you for only three or four years, and has already won your heart..."

Starfire blinked in confusion, a strange feeling settling in her heart.

"...What are you saying, friend?"

Justin closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"Exactly."

Starfire sat up straight.

"Huh??"

Justin turned to her, his eyes burning. She blinked, opening her mouth to speak, when suddenly she could not. Her eyes widened in shock, fear, and surprise as Justin placed her mouth on hers gently. He hung there for a moment before pulling back, his eyes boring into her soul.

"I've loved you my whole life. And some Earth boy with no powers, who is having some kind of emotional break down at the current time won your heart. I don't want that. If he can't protect you all the time, you need someone else. And **I** want to be that person."

Starfire said nothing, that same face plastered onto her features. Justin moved in front of her, ignoring the sound of the door opening.

"Koriand'r. I love you more than anything. Will you marry me?"

Starfire's eyes widened even further, her pupils extremely small. Her jaw hung slack and she felt numb. Tears sprung to her eyes, and began to pour out.

She looked down at Justin, and soon enough his face turned into Robin's. She closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! DO NOT EVER SAY THINGS LIKE THAT ABOUT ROBIN! I LOVE HIM! I LOVE HIM MORE THAN ANYTHING! GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY ROOM! LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

Justin stared at her wide-eyed, but then sighed. He stood and turned, jaw dropping. He froze, and was suddenly sent flying into a wall. He hit the wall with a loud thud, crashing to the ground with a groan of pain. Starfire looked up and gasped as she saw Robin, blue eyes burning in anger, fist bleeding.

"EVER PULL A STUNT LIKE THAT WITH STAR AGAIN, AND YOU WON'T HAVE AN UNBROKEN BONE IN YOUR BODY WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!"

Starfire's tears continued to flow, but were now tears of joy and happiness. She jumped to her feet, running towards the boy. She threw her arms around him and began to cry into his shoulder. He sighed happily, closing his eyes, wrapping his arms around her.

"Starfire..."

She hiccuped through her tears, burying her face into his neck.

"I-I was so worried about you, R-Robin!! I'm so glad you are the alright!! Do not do the scaring of me like that!"

Robin pulled back, kissing her tears away. He smiled apoligetically at her, stroking her cheek gently. He leaned his forehead onto hers, closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Star... I'm still not able to protect you right now. I feel so weak and i'm still really upset over the flashbacks I've been having. All of my painful memories came back at once, and I still feel really helpless, and no matter how much I don't want to, I'm going to have to stay home while you guys battle..."

"Shut up!"

Robin blinked at his girlfriend in shock. She put her hands on his cheeks gently.

"Please, just... You talk too much. I'm just glad you're alright."

She kissed him passionately, and he moaned, closing his eyes slowly. He wrapped his arms around her waist gingerly, running a hand through her ruby red hair. The two pulled apart gently, and hugged each other, just reveling in each other's touch.

"Starfire!! Justin!!! You guys better get down-"

Aqualad ran into the room, then froze, jaw dropping.

"...Here... Robin?!"

Starfire and Robin pulled apart and Robin looked at Aqualad meekly.

"Hello."

Aqualad shook his head, looking over at the bruised Justin with wide eyes.

"Don't wanna know. But, you guys better get down here."

Starfire put her arms around Robin, flying down the hall with him, Aqualad following. They came into the common room, and saw Blackfire on the screen. Her eyes narrowed as she saw Starfire.

"So, your boyfriend is finally done with his pity fiesta."

Starfire growled, her eyes glowing as Robin hung his head, a blush of shame covering his face.

"Shut up!!"

Blackfire smirked.

"How original. Looks like you only love me when I don't insult your precious little boyfriend."

Starfire's eyes stopped glowing.

"I always love you, sister. It is your ways that I hate."

Blackfire scowled.

"Same thing, isn't it? Anyways... I've decided that I don't want to kill you quite yet. There's much more fun to be had... And since _your_ best friend got away... Oh, Robin? Would you like to meet your... _**Twin Sister?**_"

Robin's head lifted slowly, and his eyes opened wide, jaw dropping. There a girl stood in the screen, tied in chains, mouth gagged. She had black hair down to her shoulders, and her eyes were the exact same colour of blue as his. She had tan skin and an athlete's body; she looked like a girl version of Robin.

"Robin, meet Santana. Your sister, who your parents didn't want. I guess one child was enough for them."

Robin stared at the girl, who stared back at him. The look of fear in her eyes made him shiver; those eyes...

Looked just like his mom's.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell backwards, hitting the ground with a sickening crack, as his body began to shake uncontrollably. Starfire screamed, falling onto her knees next to him as he foamed at the mouth.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO HIM?!! ROBIN!! ROBIN, NO!!"

Speedy's eyes widened in fear.

"OH MY GOD!! HE'S HAVING A SEIZURE!!"

Santana's eyes widened, and she let out a muffled scream, closing her eyes tight, squirming around in the chains. She opened her eyes and looked at Cyborg, who stared back at her. She nodded down to her hand, and he glanced down at it. She was making motions with it, and he caught on, realising it was a number.

He stored the number in his mind, and the screen suddenly went blank. The windows in the tower suddenly broke, shattering into millions of pieces, and thousands of Gordanians poured in. Everyone's eyes widened as they attempted to shield Robin and Starfire.

A rather large Gordanian, wearing a golden emblem on his chest stepped forward.

"Hand over the princess, or you all die."

Bumblebee growled.

"I'd rather die."

* * *

Wow... Lots of weird stuff goin' on with Robin. Sorry if this one was kinda short!

Please review and tell me what you think!!

~Hitomi Kaetie


	12. Epi 11 Battle with the Gordanians

Ahahaha. Heyyy, everybody ^_^ ;; Sorry about me not updating in, like… Forever. School had me held down really bad, and I was having a lot of problems with friends and stuff.

Sorry about this! I'm not gonna promise that I can update every week… It's near the end of the school year, y'know? Exams are gonna hold me down, so I'll do what I can and try my best.

So, here is yet another episode for you guys to enjoy! Love you all, thanks for being patient

* * *

The Gordanians sneered at Bumblebee.

"What did you just say?"

She growled.

"I'd rather DIE!"

"Hmph. So be it."

The Gordanians pulled out a weapon and swung it towards her, but she gracefully flipped out of the way, landing swiftly. Her eyes burned with anger.

"You stay away from them! Stay away from all of us! Get out of this place!"

Cyborg blinked at her in awe.

"Bee…"

"DUDE, LOOK OUT!"

Cyborg turned and quickly grabbed the weapon that was about to pierce his armor. He easily flipped the Gordanian into the wall, and it cried out in pain. The thousands of Gordanians began attacking, and the Titans fought back with all their might.

Beastboy ran through the Gordanians as a cheetah, and then turned into a T-Rex, swinging his tail and throwing half of them out the window and into the ocean. He turned around and gasped as he saw Raven using her powers to fight off 10 from the front, but one was coming up behind her that she couldn't sense.

"NO, RAVEN!"

She turned just in time to see Beastboy jump in front of the oncoming weapon, stabbing him right in the stomach. She gasped and screamed in fear, her hair flying and her eyes beginning to glow.

"BEASTBOY!"

His eyes were wide and he coughed, blood dripping from his mouth. The Gordanian sneered and merely shook him off the weapon and onto the floor. He hit the ground with a stomach-twisting thud, his body shaking, gasping and gurgling to breathe and hold back the pain. Raven flew over to him, putting a shield around them.

"No! Beastboy, no!"

He coughed again.

"Oh, Raven-n… Just go fight already…"

She shook her head, tears coming to her eyes.

"No, let me heal you!"

She reached towards his stomach, her hand glowing, but he slapped it away, glaring at her. She stared at him in shock, and his hurting but passionate gaze made her freeze.

"They need you more than I do right now, Raven!"

He smirked as Raven looked at him defiantly.

"Besides, I can turn into how many different cats? I've got thousands of lives."

She let off a soft laugh, kissing his forehead briefly and nodding, turning back and flying into the air. She closed her eyes, and placed her hands in front of her vertically, holding her middle and pointer fingers up against each other in the air, thumb neatly bent against the palm.

She opened her eyes and a soft, but flaming white glow emitted from them. Her body began to glow as the light expanded and enveloped everything in the room and burst. When the attack ended, she landed on the ground, and half of the remaining Gordanians had turned into innocent doves. One of them flew onto her shoulder, nodded, then flew away, leading the others. Only a few hundred were left.

"Raven, how…?"

Raven turned around and gasped as she saw Beastboy completely healed. She flew over to him and helped him up and he smiled at her.

"Guess the angel in you is stronger than I thought…"

She blushed and smiled, then turned and flew him over to the others. She threw him into the air, and he turned into a rhinoceros, landing on four Gordanians, knocking them out. He ran through them, throwing them back and forth like they were nothing.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open, my head pounding. My line of vision was like a tunnel, like everything was ten miles away. The blood in my ears made a loud pounding noise, and I could taste blood in my mouth; I must have bit my tongue at some point. I blinked a few times, banishing my lack of sight.

I glanced around me, and realized my friends were all fighting the Gordanians. I gasped and prepared to jump up, but felt a wave of dizziness overcome me. I fell back down and looked up helplessly.

"Star…" My voice was weak and helpless as I called out to her, my ruby-haired angel.

"This is what I meant when I said you were too weak to protect her all the time."

I growled and looked up, my eyes landing on Justin. He smirked down at me.

"In quite the predicament, aren't you? Absolutely no strength, watching your girlfriend fight off her enemy."

I growled again.

"Screw you."

He chuckled.

"She always found swearing unattractive… Maybe I can make her fall for me…" He leaned in close to my ear, "_… Again."_

My anger boiled in my veins, and I screamed, tackling Justin, and threw him into the nearest wall. I ran over before he fell and kicked him to the floor and jumped on him, punching him in the face several times.

"Robin!" I ignored Starfire's calls and continued to beat on him.

"You bastard! YOU BASTARD!"

I kept wailing on him until I saw blood, but soon a ruthless Gordanian threw me off and into the wall. I growled when I hit the floor and jumped to attack, pulling out a dagger I never used. I slashed its arm and it fell to the floor, hissing and screaming. I pulled out my bo staff and flicked it out the window like it was a useless bug.

Three came at me but I pushed myself off the floor with the staff and kicked them all in the face, knocking them down fast enough so that I could swing the staff around and hit three more.

I continued my output of rage on the Gordanians until I came to the final one, the leader. By that time, my body was dripping with sweat, my clothes ripped to shreds, and my rage gone.

I felt the world spinning around me and I suddenly felt like I was falling down a dark hole. That's when everything went black.

* * *

"Robin!" Starfire called out frantically as she watched him fall once again.

"STARFIRE, LOOK OUT!"

She turned around just in time to duck a blow from the head of the Gordanians. She rolled to the side and looked him in the eye, and he was the only one left.

"Thor'gar…"

"Koriand'r."

Thor'gar smirked.

"I guess now would be the perfect time to capture you… Or I could kill you while your little boyfriend is down."

Starfire glared at him, her eyes glowing, but she said nothing.

"After all, Moynd'r couldn't protect you last time either…"

"STOP IT!"

Everyone looked at Starfire, and gasped as they saw she was glowing bright green, her hair flying.

"STOP BRINGING THEM INTO THIS! THEY HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

Starfire placed her hands abover her head and a glowing green ball formed in between them, rapidly growing in size.

"STOP BRINGING THEM INTO THIS! AND MOST IMPORTANTLY… LEAVE… US… **ALONE!**" She threw the ball towards him and it surrounded him, growing larger and larger. His screams were heard as the ball exploded and there was nothing there.

Starfire landed on the ground, tears falling from her green eyes, and then she suddenly fell over, fatigued.

"Star!"

Beastboy ran over and looked at the crying redhead and looked at Raven.

"She looks fine but… Her eyes are still green."

Everyone looked at each other, and blinked in uncertainty.

"Hey, guys… Remember how Blackfire said she had Robin's little sister..? She used her fingers to make a number and I stored it into my memory."

"Was it an address?"

Cyborg shook his head.

"No… It was a time."

Everyone's eyes widened slightly as they looked at his scanner, which read 23:47.

"It's in military time…"

"That's 11:47 pm isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. What does that mean though…?"

"That's when Blackfire is going to kill Santana."

Everyone looked over towards the voice in shock.

"What… What are _you_ doing here?"

* * *

DANANA! Cliffie!

Hehe. You guys hate me, right?

Well, keep waiting to find out who the mystery voice is!

~Hitomi Ao


	13. Epi 12 Nightmares and Old Friends

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated… I just got writer's block for the LONGEST time. Sorry about that. I still have the block, actually, but I'm gonna do my best to type this chapter out anyways.

* * *

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Batman stared at them, his face hard as stone, as it always had been.

"I heard some things. How's Robin doing?"

They all looked down at their unconscious leader, who was shaking in his concussed state. They glanced up at Batman nervously.

"…Fine?"

Batman sighed, walking over, looking down at the boy.

"What happened?"

"Well… He was under an extreme amount of stress, and he kinda snapped. He started having flashbacks of his parents' death, and he keeps trying to fight, but is too weak right now to do it. He keeps pushing himself, he'll kill himself if he keeps doing that."

"Oh, I do hope Robin will be okay…"

"Robin will be fine. He just needs rest."

Starfire nodded, picking him up in her arms. He subconsciously moved closer to her, the warm, protective feeling that came from her touch causing him to react. She sighed, walking down the hall to his room.

She opened his door, walking into it, and set him on the bed. She closed the door and sat down next to his unconscious form. She put a hand on his cheek and stroked it softly, tears brimming her eyes.

"Please wake up soon, Robin…"

* * *

"We heard about Santana."

"What? Really? Do you know where she is?"

"No."

"Oh…"

"But, I think I can help you. Blackfire doesn't want to kill her. She wants to trade her for Starfire."

"How did you find this out?"

"I have my connections."

"Good point."

"So, we all should go and make the trade, but we'll actually take Star back!"

"One problem."

"And that may be..?"

Batman's eyes narrowed.

"She wants Robin to do the trade. Alone."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock; he was in to shape to be able to save her. Beastboy pulled on his ears.

"Ugh! Why is she so smart?"

"There's always one smart villain."

"Wait. I have an idea."

Everyone turned to Raven.

"Really?"

She glared.

"Yes, really! Robin may be too weak to do it… But if it's not the actual Robin, he'd be strong enough."

"I don't get what you're saying."

"Of course you don't Beastboy."

Raven sighed.

"I'm saying, if I can get some of Robin's DNA, I think I could transform into him, even for just a little bit. We could do the trade, then I can get me, Starfire, and Santana out of there."

"You can transform into people?"

"Well, I can transform into a dove. That's all I know right now, but it happened after I accidentally swallowed part of a dove's wing."

"…How did you manage that?"

"Don't ask."

"Well, we won't know if we don't try."

"Let's do this."

* * *

_I turned around, walking around in the forest of blue trees, completely lost._

"_Hello? Anyone? Hello!"_

"_Come here, Robin."_

_I turned towards the voice, and began walking towards it. The calls became louder and louder, and soon enough I found a clearing in the trees. I jumped out of the forest and saw Starfire, smiling at me, and she looked like an angel._

"_Starfire!"_

"_Come here, Robin. Join me."_

_She stepped back every time he moved forwards. After a while, he stopped._

"_Why are you moving away, Star?"_

_Suddenly, the scene changed, and he was standing in front of a coffin, that had the name 'Starfire' etched into the plaque. He gasped in shock, and turned around, to see a bloody ghost of Starfire staring back at him. Her whole left arm was burned and there was three bullet holes in her head. She stared at him sadly._

"_Why didn't you save me, Robin?"_

"_I- I don't know what happened!"_

"_Why didn't you save me?"_

"_I'm sorry!"_

"_I'm dead because of you. I thought you loved me, Robin."_

"_I-I do! More than anything!"_

_Suddenly, her eyes began to glow red and sharp teeth sprung from her mouth, and what was left of her hair flew._

"_THEN DIE WITH ME!"_

_She lunged towards him and he screamed at the top of his lungs as she began to rip him apart._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

He shot up in his bed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"EEEK!"

Starfire flew off the bed, landing on the floor with a loud thump. She stared at Robin, panting.

"What happened?"

Robin stared at her, shaking, tears forming in his eyes.

"Oh… M-my God…"

"Robin? Robin!"

She ran over to the bed and hugged him, and he put his arms around her, crying into her shoulder.

"Robin, did you have the mare of night?"

"Y-yeah…"

"What happened?"

He nuzzled his face into her neck, breathing in her sweet scent.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

"For what, Robin?"

"I don't know why you died, but it was my fault…"

"What?"

"In my dream… You were in a field and I was walking towards you, but you kept moving away. Suddenly everything changed, and you were in a coffin. I turned around and your ghost was there, bloody and burned. You were asking why I hadn't saved you, and I was crying and apologizing, and then suddenly you said I should die with you, and you started ripping me apart…"

Starfire's eyebrows raised.

"That is… Definitely, a bad dream."

Robin nodded. He felt foolish, crying over a dream, getting completely shaken up.

"You shouldn't feel foolish."

He gasped, looking up at her.

"How did you-"

"You voiced it out, Robin."

"Oh…"

She brushed some hair away from his mask, smiling.

"It's okay. Everyone has nightmares. You are the stressed, and it is understandable you would be so easily affected by a dream. It is okay. I'm here, and I wouldn't hurt you."

Robin smiled weakly, closing his eyes. Starfire smiled, taking the hint. She leaned in, kissing him gently. He put his arms around her waist, and she placed hers around his neck. She opened her mouth slightly, and he slipped his tongue into her mouth, and she moaned in delight.

He ran his hands through her hair, loving the feel of the silky red tresses. He ripped off his gloves, sighing as he felt it more and more. She ran her hands down his chest and sides, causing him to shiver, goose bumps forming on his skin.

She pulled away from his mouth, brushing her lips over his jaw line, and he took in a shaky breath.

"St-Star…"

He could feel his temperature rising, and his blood beginning to rush into places it shouldn't be rushing. He blushed, and pulled away from her, forcing himself to stop.

"Ah… Sorry…"

"What is wrong, Robin?"

He looked at Starfire, that same pink blush on his face. He longed to hold her, to kiss her. To touch her. He couldn't. He turned away.

"I'm sorry, I was getting too caught up in the moment. I don't want to go too far, and if we keep on like that, then we-"

Starfire placed a finger to his lips, smiling.

"It is the alright. I understand. I'm sorry for going too far."

Robin blushed, smiling.

"It's alright… I liked it…"

Starfire blushed as well, kissing him on the cheek.

"I will be in my room if you need anything. I love you, Robin!"

Robin smiled.

"I love you too Star."

She left the room with a grin on her face, and the door shut behind her. Robin couldn't help but sigh. He reached up and felt a rather tender spot form on his neck. He gasped and ran over to the mirror to see that Starfire had given him a fairly large love bite without him even noticing.

He bit his lip, blushing, walking to his bathroom, mumbling something about needing a shower.

* * *

"Raven? You in there?"

"Yeah."

"Can I come-"

"Ugh."

The door opened with a loud whoosh, and Beastboy stepped inside of the girl's room. He was slightly shocked to see the window open, and that the walls were painted silver instead of black.

"Since when did you-"

"Not long ago, actually."

Beastboy sat down on the bed next to the girl.

"So…"

"So?"

Beastboy just smiled at her, and she smiled back slightly, looking back to her book.

"Beastboy?"

"Yeah, Raven?"

"…I think I like being able to express myself. Only a little, though."

Beastboy grinned, taking hold of her hand.

"That's wonderful, Rae."

"…You've liked me for a long time, haven't you?"

Beastboy blushed.

"Y-yeah. Why?"

Raven looked down, saving her place in her book and put it on the table near her bed.

"I wanted to apologise for keeping you away for so long."

"What? No! You don't have to…"

"I want to." She looked at him seriously.

"I have a life's worth of emotions to catch up with. I don't have to worry about my powers going out of whack anymore. I want to… I want to feel things I hadn't known."

Beastboy smiled.

"That's normal."

"I know… But sometimes I feel like it's not."

"You're not used to it."

"I know…"

"Raven…?"

"Yes?"

"…Can I kiss you?"

Raven stared at the green-skinned boy, blushing slightly. She closed her eyes, and he blushed, leaning closer to her. He pressed his lips against hers, and she felt her breath catch in her throat.

When he pulled away, she felt incredibly light.

"How did that feel?"

Raven blushed.

"I don't know… Try again, maybe I'll remember."

Beastboy grinned, kissing her again, but held it longer this time. He pulled away, blushing and smiling. Raven smiled as well.

"It was alright…"

Beastboy smirked.

"Only alright? Pff!"

"Guess you'll have to do better next time…"

Beastboy smirked, putting a hand on her chin.

"Oh, I guess so."

He pressed his lips against hers, putting all the passion he could muster into that kiss. He opened his mouth slightly, pulling hers with it, and their kiss turned into a make-out. Raven couldn't describe how amazing the feeling was, but when he pulled away her head was reeling.

"So, better?"

Raven grinned.

"Maybe a little."

* * *

"So… Do you live in a cave?"

Batman sighed.

"No."

"What do you live in."

"A tree." He spoke with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"REALLY?"

"NO."

"Oh…"

"Just leave him alone, Beastboy."

"Humph."

The doors to the living room opened, and everyone turned to see Robin and Starfire walking in, hand in hand.

"Robin! You're awake!"

"Huh? Oh… Yeah."

"You aren't feelin much better, are you?"

"Nope."

"He had the mare of night. It shook him up very badly."

Robin blushed.

"Did you have to tell them that?"

"Yes?"

Robin shook his head; she was too cute to stay annoyed with.

"What was your nightmare about?"

Robin sat down on the couch, sighing.

"I was in a forest of blue trees. I think it was night time. I called out for help, and I heard a voice calling me, so I ran to it. I came to a clearing, and saw Starfire in the field, and she was calling me. I ran to her, but she would step back every time I stepped closer. I asked her why she was moving away, but everything suddenly changed. We were in a funeral, and Star was in the coffin. I turned around and saw her ghost, all bloody and burned, and she asked me why I hadn't saved her. I explained that I didn't know what happened, and she asked me again. I said I was sorry and she accused me of not loving her. I said I did love her, then she suddenly got red eyes and bloody, sharp teeth and claws, said I should die with her, and she started to rip me apart. Then I woke up, screaming."

Silence hung through the room, and Cyborg let out a low whistle.

"Daaaaamn."

"That's messed up."

"Yeah… Just a bit."

"Are you okay, Robin?" Starfire's voice was laced with concern.

Robin smiled, nodding.

"Fine."

"So, Starfire, how did you calm him down?"

The couple looked up at Bumblebee, blushing.

"Huh?"

"Leave them alone, guys." Raven spoke, glaring at them.

"You're just saying that cuz you and BB got it on in your room..."

"NO WE DIDN'T!" Beastboy's face was bright red as he screamed, and Batman stood, frustrated.

"Alright! Robin's sister is in danger, and you all are just fooling-"

"Well, if it isn't Batman."

Everyone looked up at the screen.

"Blackfire!"

Blackfire smirked, staring at Robin.

"Well, aren't you looking rather weak today."

Robin glared at the girl.

"Shut up."

"Oooh, threatening."

"Leave him alone, sister!"

"Awe, well isn't that sweet. The boy is too weak to protect the girl, so they switched roles. Isn't it romantic? Well, sucks to be you. Santana's already gone. Maybe you'll _see_ her later. Or, if you're too slow, she'll be dead with the fishes."

The transmission ended and Beastboy gasped.

"THEY'RE GONNA THROW HER INTO THE GIANT FISH TANK AT THE MUSEUM!"

Everyone glared at Beastboy as Robin stood slowly.

"No..." His eyes were wide as he looked out the window.

"They're gonna put her in the sea."

"And drown her?"

"No... Santana's paralyzed." He turned to the others, a fearful look on his face. "She can't swim."

"How do you know all of this...?"

"Because... I just realised who Santana is! A long time ago, when i was still in the circus with my family, she was the girl who came to every show, and she always wished me luck... Way back when... When her name was Anna Tanya Nas. Backwards, that can be changed to... To..."

"San... Tana."

Robin started to go towards the doors, but Starfire stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"To save Anna!"

"You are too fragile, Robin!"

"I can't let Anna die!"

Robin looked up at Starfire, water stains finding their way to his mask.

"She was my best friend before I became Robin!"

* * *

And that is all for now, folks!

Sorry about the 'not-updating-in-months' thing! :)

~Hita


End file.
